The Heights Of Demon Love
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: 3rd story in Love's Destiny arc. This story picks right up where my other one left off. Still moving closer to what they both want with a strong demon bond in place. What all would one demon do for his mate? HXK
1. WHAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Yeah! You found my little story. Just so you know if you are new to reading my stories, this is a continuance of my other story, The Depth Of Demon Bonds. It might be a good idea to read that one first so you know just what is going on in this one. I am going to warn you now that this is a Hiei x Kurama fic. That means there is a lot of Shonen Ai and Yaoi in this. If you don't like please leave now and don't read. You have been warned. I don't like getting flames just because you don't like the pairings. I can write what I want, that is why it is called Fan Fiction.

Now to my readers that has decided to continue with this story and have read my other one. I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE BACK! I hope you will like where I take this, I sure do. By the way this is not the sequel I was talking about in my other story. That one is still yet to be posted. This is actually chapters to the other story, but I realize people may not like where I go with this, so I broke it up. There are 15 chapters to this. I tried to keep them in character, but I am afraid there is some out of characterness. Sorry it couldn't be helped with what happens in this story. I TRIED!

WARNINGS: Shonen Ai, Yaoi Lemons, References To Rape, Male-Pregnancy, References to Bondage, Gory Scenes, and Lewd Language in later chapters.

Anyway, since all that is over, I hope you enjoy. On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

WHAT!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days slowly passed which quickly turned into weeks. Kurama was sinking deeper into depression and completely avoiding his friends. The fox had just got off work and was walking through the park towards his lonely apartment.

"Hey Kurama." Yusuke yelled running up to the redhead.

"Hello, Yusuke." Kurama nodded, untying his tie and pulling it off.

"I haven't seen you in like two weeks. Where have you been keeping yourself?"

"I have been busy."

"Oh! So how have you been?" Yusuke asked, noticing the fox wasn't acting like himself.

"Fine." Kurama replied.

"That's good to hear. Are you really alright? You seem down or something."

"I'm fine, Yusuke, just tired."

"Okay then, have you seen Hiei? Yusuke asked, not noticing how the fox tensed up with that question. "Kuwabara says he hasn't sensed his energy in a long time."

"No I haven't." Kurama answered as cool as ever, though inside it was a very different story. He was still hurting and was very angry at what happened over a month ago.

"Then where could he be?"

"I think he went back to the Makai."

"Why? I thought he was starting to like it here." Yusuke asked, stunned. Hiei hadn't been back to the Makai for about a year, ever since he broke off being Mukuro's heir.

"Hiei will never like it here. He has nothing or no one to keep him here, to make it worth him staying." Kurama answered with sadness in his voice that Yusuke caught on to.

"Do you mean, Yukina? Or is there something else?"

"Yes of course, his sister. She is not even enough to keep him here."

"I guess you're right, but is that the only reason he should stay here?" Yusuke asked staring at the redhead intently.

"Of course, what other reason could there be?" Kurama answered smoothly.

"I don't know, but he should have at least one other reason, that I can think of. Anyways, no matter what the reasons are to stay, Hiei will always want to run. He likes his freedom too much to stay in one spot long. He always wants to be in control and show no emotion. I suppose that comes from the way his life has been. To let that control go and show he may care for someone other then himself means to him, his downfall. I think he realized that in that fight with Yomi when you took that blade meant for him and then him giving you his energy to survive. In that moment Hiei was like I had never seen him before. He actually showed he had a heart, and I think he hated it. That may be why he left. He won't let it happen again. "

"Yes I have to agree to all that." Kurama nodded sadly. What his friend had said somewhat made sense, but he couldn't take listening to it anymore. "I have to apologize, I am very tired. I have to go."

"Yeah, sure, see you around. Bye." Yusuke said before walking off. He was very worried for his friend. He could tell something was really bothering the fox. He was also sure it had to do with Hiei. He made a mental note to stop by and see the redhead more often.

"Bye." Kurama replied, continuing on his way, though he did stop at his and Hiei's clearing for awhile. He let himself cry yet again before going on to the lonesome apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama entered his apartment and pulled off his jacket. He was half way across the room when he was tackled from behind. The fox hit the floor hard with his hands being-held securely behind his back. Kurama lay on his stomach with his attacker holding him against the floor. Whoever it was, they were masking its energy, because he couldn't feel it. So he resorted to identifying them the old fashion way.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Kurama demanded harshly. The weight shifted until it was pressed completely against his body.

"Have you already forgotten about me?" A deep voice whispered into the fox's ear with a small lick. "As for what I want. It's you."

"Hiei!" Kurama gasped, not believing it.

"That's right fox." Hiei said sitting up, straddling his fox's hips, and letting go of his hands. Kurama instantly turned over under him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here for my mate." Hiei answered in a very matter-of-fact manner.

"You do not have to come and check on me." Kurama spat, sliding out from under the fire demon and sitting up. "I will be just fine without you."

"I don't….." Hiei started. He couldn't understand the fox's indifference.

"You don't have to explain." Kurama hissed, cutting in. He reached up and pulled his shirt collar open. "I've even started healing your mark."

"Don't do that!" Hiei growled. If the fox didn't stop he was going to leave a nasty scare on his perfect skin.

"Why not!" Kurama cried with anger welling up every second.

"Because I am your mate and you are my mate!" Hiei explained, desperately trying to grasp why Kurama was acting this way.

"YOU LEFT!"

"I promised you I would be back! I can't help that it took longer then expected!" Hiei defended.

"I don't care! Get out of here!" Kurama growled threateningly.

"I am not leaving! Why are you being like this?" Hiei asked, grabbing the fox's arm. He wasn't about to let everything he had worked so hard for shatter in front of him.

"BECAUSE!" Kurama yelled, reaching for some word to express his anger.

"WHY, Kurama?" Hiei asked, trying to draw a real explanation from the distraught fox.

"YOU LEFT! You hurt me worse then anyone ever has, when you didn't come back I……… I will not allow that to happen again." Kurama vowed.

"Again, I promised I would be back! Why don't you trust me?" Hiei asked, trying to find the root of the problem.

"Because you took you tear gem back. I knew you wouldn't be back! I was not good enough!" Kurama countered, on the verge of tears. All his anger was slipping away as it was replaced with hurt. Everything became suddenly clear for Hiei as to why his mate was like this. He felt guilty for the unshed tears in his lover's eyes.

"Oh Kurama, it is I that's not good enough for you." Hiei shook his head. He pulled off his cloak and dropped it to the floor beside him. The fire demon brought his hands up, cupping his fox's sad face. He leaned in and kissed him softly and apologetically. When he pulled away, he left a small lick on Kurama's trembling lips before almost whispering. "If I had known you would react like this, I would have never taken the tear gem. It was not my intention to cause you pain or for you to think such a thing."

"What?" Kurama asked, confused.

"I didn't run out on you, nor did I take the gem back because I didn't want you to have it. I took it because it was going to be a surprise for you." Hiei reached inside the collar of his shirt and then brought his hand out. Kurama's eyes widened and his hand flew forward. The fox touched the silver and gold necklaces around his mate's neck. On one chain was a silver fox wrapped around a tear gem. On the other was a silver dragon wrapped around a tear gem. Hiei smiled, taking the dragon one off. He put it over the fox's head, pulling the long red hair out of the chain. Kurama looked down, fingering the gem and dragon lightly. He felt awful for not trusting his mate. The fire demon saw a few tears trail down the fox's cheeks. Hiei wiped them away before putting a hand under the fox's chin, forcing Kurama to look at him. "I read your mind when I gave you the gem. You wanted us to have matching necklaces. So when I left, I took the gem to have our necklaces made. I hope they are okay."

"Thank you." Kurama guiltily replied. "They're perfect. I'm sorry about the way I have acted. I feel awful for not trusting in you. I thought you had left me." Kurama looked up at Hiei apologetically.

"I will never leave you. You should know that by now." Hiei assured the emotionally confused fox.

"It's just that I know you like to run and be on your own. I know you long for the Makai, your home. I also realize now, thanks to Yusuke, that you hate yourself for showing to others that you cared about me."

"What?" Hiei asked, shocked by the assumption.

"You know, during that fight with Yomi." Kurama replied looking away. Hiei sat back on his rear and pulled Kurama into his lap, making him sit cross ways almost bridal style. The fox wrapped his arms around his mate's chest and was snuggling in when he was pulled back slightly. He was now leaning against the fire demon's arm and looking up into fiery red eyes.

"First off, I'm no longer on my own. I have you! Second, if I want to run, I would hope that you would be with me. Third, and most important, my home is not in the Makai. My home is not in Ningenkai either. My home will always and forever more be with you. Wherever you are at, it does not matter. As for me showing that I cared about you, I would do it again in a heartbeat. I do not hate myself for that. In truth, your love makes me stronger. It makes me feel like I can do anything." Hiei smiled down to his mate. Kurama came up quickly, kissing the fire demon lovingly. Hiei took the kiss deeper, exploring the fox's mouth as if it was the first time. They pulled apart, needing air. Kurama laid his head on his lover's shoulder, and Hiei did the same. They just held each other after the misunderstandings, not really knowing or caring how long they stayed like that. The fire demon finally pulled away and slid the fox of his lap. He got up and held out his hand to his mate. "Come with me, fox."

"Of course, Koi." Kurama smiled putting his hand in the offered one. Hiei pulled him to his feet and led him to the bedroom. When the fox entered, he was stopped in his tracks. All the windows were open with a slight breeze rustling the curtains. The room was lit only by candles that were scattered all around the floor. The floor and bed were covered in red rose petals. Over by a window was the small dinning table and two chairs. The table was covered by one of his red sheets with something apparently under it. Kurama turned to his mate, whispering, still not believing what he was seeing. "You did all of this?"

"Yes." Hiei smiled. He was pleased with his fox's reaction, it had taken a lot of planning. He reached up and slowly unbuttoned the fox's shirt. Kurama smiled when the fire demon slid the white material off his shoulders. Hiei took off his own shirt before pulling the fox into the bathroom.

"What all have you got planned?" Kurama asked undoing his mate's pants.

"You'll see." Hiei smirked pushing the fox's clothes down over his slender hips and soft thighs. He gently pulled the redhead into the shower. They slowly washed each other with no other touching then that, the fire demon would not allow it. He wanted to stick to his carefully laid plans.

After they were dried off, Hiei led Kurama from the bathroom and over to the bed. The fox noticed for the first time the two pairs of silk pajama pants laying on it, one black and one red. Hiei picked up the red pair and handed them to Kurama. He then picked up the other pair and pulled them on.

The fox was in a world of confusion. He couldn't get over the way the fire demon was acting, but he wasn't going to complain. This was all very romantic, and he had never expected this from his lover. Hiei pulled Kurama over to the table, where they sat down. He smirked, pulling off the sheet. The fox started laughing and shaking his head. He couldn't help it! The table held a small vase with a single rose in it, two hot dogs, and two Slurpees.

"You have the whole romantic scene going here, but the hot dogs and Slurpees throw it off." Kurama said when he was able to control his laughter.

"I know." Hiei smiled. "It's the first meal we had when I considered us together."

"Oh! How did you afford all this?" Kurama asked.

"I traded some gold coins for ningen currency. I got a lot for just one gold coin."

"Yes, gold is very valuable here. The more pure it is, the more money you get and Makai gold is very pure."

"If I were to trade all my Makai coins in, I'd have at least five times as much as I do now. As it is I am already considered wealthy in the Makai." Hiei said, watching his fox.

"So I hear. I have many valuable artifacts hidden across the Makai, myself. They could be sold for millions on the black market. The two of us together could become very wealthy here in Ningenkai." Kurama smiled slyly.

"That is something to think about fox." Hiei smirked. He could already see a big lavish dwelling for him and his fox, out away from the ningen city, but it would also be good for whoever else came along. The smirk slipped into a full smile when the redhead started eating, he quickly joined him. They ate in silence, sneaking glances at each other.

"So what is all this about and why did you leave?" Kurama asked after he swallowed the last of his Slurpee.

"Well………………….." Hiei said getting up and walking over to his mate. He pulled the chair away from the table some and sat down in the fox's lap. "I went to the Makai."

"I figured that, Koi." Kurama smirked putting his arms loosely around the fire demon. "Why?"

"I had to find a plant and meditate for awhile."

"What plant was that?"

"The plant is the Risoia. I'm sure you know of it."

"Yes I do. It's used by female demons to make them conceive whether they are in heat or not." Kurama answered, a bit confused. "It never fails. It is also very rare and hard to find, now a days."

"It is." Hiei smirked. "That's why it took me so long to get back."

"Why do you need this plant?"

"Before I answer that question, I need to ask you one. Do you think Yomi is dead?"

"Well, I wasn't awake at the time, but I believe so. You, Yusuke, and Kuwabara said that his energy completely disappeared within the blast. If you and Yusuke did combine blasts, he would not have been able to survive it. I believe he was destroyed and will not bother me anymore. Why?"

"I believe he is dead, I just wanted to make sure you believed it too."

"Good! Now could you tell me why you left in the first place and why you needed that plant?" Kurama asked his curiosity peaked.

"Yes fox, I will tell you. I left so I could meditate without having a redheaded distraction." Hiei smirked, pulling lightly on Kurama's hair. "I needed to prepare my body and mind for the coming task."

"What task is that, Koi?"

"Do you know why I am truly forbidden?"

"We are not going to get anywhere if you keep answering a question with a question."

"Just answer me, Kurama!" Hiei said forcefully, pulling a bit harder on the hair he was holding.

"Yes I do." Kurama replied with a sigh. "It is because you are half fire demon and half ice demon. Your mother took a mate even though she produces asexually, hence why she had twins, you being of both parents and Yukina being pure ice demon. That's why they…………………………..……got rid of you."

"That's all correct, but do you know why I am truly a forbidden one?"

"There's more to the story?"

"Yes something only nine beings in all three worlds know with you becoming the tenth. They can not reveal it to anyone without signing their own death warrants. The demons are myself, King Yemma, Koenma, Genkai, my mother, my father, the old hag that made my mother throw me out, Mukuro, and Yukina. Mukuro knows because she saw it when she read my mind. Yukina knows because my mother told her before she died. I believe this is why she is searching for me so hard. She wants to try to help keep me safe."

"Safe? Is something wrong? You are being very vague, Hiei." Kurama said, somewhat concerned. "I can't make any sense of this."

"Everything will become clear very soon, fox." Hiei smiled, taking a deep breath before continuing. "The reason I am forbidden is, because I can do something only a handful of other male demons can do. I can reproduce."

"Umm…..All male demons can reproduce." Kurama said, more confused now then ever.

"No fox, I am part ice demon therefore I can reproduce both ways." Hiei smiled, watching Kurama's eyes widen considerably and his mouth fall open.

"You….You…..You can impregnate a female OR conceive and carry a child!"

"Yes, but I can not bare it naturally. The kid would have to be cut from me when the time comes."

"This is unbelievable!" Kurama said still to stunned too put everything in to place. "I had heard of such demons when I was Youko in the Makai, but I never believed it! This still does not explain why you needed the Risoia plant."

"You are slow tonight, fox." Hiei laughed lightly. "I needed the plant for me, or should I say us. I have already taken it too. My body should be fully ready to……………….create life." Realization quickly dawned on the redhead.

"You….You…..You want to have my child? You said you…."

"I know what I said. I said I would never reproduce unless things changed drastically in my life, and they have. I now have you. I want to give you the child you want. That is of course, if you want the forbidden one, a male, to bare your kit."

"Hiei, you are my mate, my lover, and my life. I would love to produce a child with you. Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to do this because you are trying to make me happy. I am happy just having you." Kurama said very seriously watching his mate closely.

"I have to admit at first it was to make you happy," Hiei answered truthfully. "and to repay you for saving my life. As these weeks passed, I found myself wondering what a child of ours would look, be like, and how powerful it would be. I found that I wanted this too. I want to have your kit, fox."

Kurama closed his eyes a moment taking in everything, and sorting it out. Hiei sat quietly in his lap, he knew his fox was digesting what all had been said. Finally, after several minutes of silence, Kurama let his green eyes slide back open and stare at the fire demon.

"Then let's make a baby." Kurama smiled, leaning forward. He brushed his chest against his lover's as he picked something up off the table. He stopped suddenly as the implications hit him. "I'm going to be seme!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. I know that some people feel the whole necklace thing is over done but I couldn't help it. I had to put it in. As for the other thing, I couldn't resist doing that either. Please go with it. Next chapter on Friday.


	2. Making A Baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show. Please don't sue me.

A/N: If you haven't figured it out, this chapter is about getting a male pregnant. So this story is going to have a male pregnancy in it, but it is wanted by both demons so don't worry to much. It is more of a planned one then an accidental one, like in most other stories. I want to make a couple of things clear as well.

1) I know usually it is Kurama that has the baby, but I wanted to have a little twist. Please don't worry, Hiei will still be Hiei. I am not going to have him overly emotional, where he is crying all the time and stuff. He will have mood swings though and he will grow in size. I am going to try not to make him feminine acting either, because that would not be him even pregnant.

2) This is not the sequel I have been talking about. There is another story after this one called Heroes Unite. It is a crossover with my other anime story. I will start posting it on the same day this one finishes. I hope to see you over their too but that won't be for a while because this one is fifteen chapters. As for future stories after the sequel, I already have a couple of plots in mind but I need to finish the sequel first before I start on the next one. I wasn't planning to do an arc but it seems my muse is dictating that I do. Well I guess I will be doing it as long as I can come up with ideas.

A big thanks goes out to my beta reader, SweetMisery1. I really appreciate the help.

Jeez, these author notes are getting longer and longer. I am so sorry. Anyway on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 of 14

Making A Baby!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Then let's make a baby." Kurama smiled, leaning forward. He brushed his chest against his lover's as he picked something up off the table. He stopped suddenly as the implications hit him. "I'm going to be seme!"

"You're just figuring that out, fox? You are slow tonight!" Hiei chuckled, causing the redhead to blush.

"Well if I didn't have a pretty fire demon sitting in my lap, I would be able to think straight! Now seriously, are you alright with me being on top?"

"If I wasn't, I would have never done all of this. I realized why you were able to bend without breaking, to be the uke. It was your love for me that allowed it. I love you just as much so I will be able to bend too. That is of course, if you can remember how to be on top."

"I think I can remember a few things." Kurama smiled seductively. He brought his hand between them, holding the rose off the table. The fox sent his energy forth and made it bloom fully. "I am also going to be very unique with you."

"What's the rose for?" Hiei asked, knowing the fox was up to something.

"You'll see, flowers can be used for many things, you know." Kurama moved his hand and leaned forward capturing Hiei in a deep kiss. He smiled into the kiss when he felt his lover shiver as he ran the rose down Hiei's bare back. The fox broke the kiss with the smile in place. "Shall we move this to the bed?"

"Of course, fox." Hiei smirked, getting up. "Do you think I'm going to lose my virginity on some chair?" Kurama chuckled, shaking his head as he got up too. The fire demon reached up and removed his headband, dropping the cloth onto the small table. It had become routine for him to take off that ward while him and his fox mated. He liked feeling his lover's emotions.

They walked over to the bed, and Hiei sat down on the edge while Kurama dropped the rose at the foot of the bed. He put his hands on the fire demon's arms lightly, and ran them up over his mate's shoulders, neck, and then entangled them into the flared black hair. Kurama tilted Hiei's head back and smothered him with a kiss. The fire demon opened his mouth, and the fox dove right in, both savoring the breathtaking kiss. They couldn't hardly wait for more and that's where it went.

Kurama gently pushed forward, forcing Hiei to lie back on the bed. The fox knew for the fire demon to be willing to do this, he had an intense love for him. Hiei was finally giving himself up completely to him and to that love. This knowledge thrilled the redhead immensely, and he was going to prove how much he loved the little demon back. During the kiss, they scooted up on the bed with Kurama lying on top of his smaller lover. The fox broke the kiss, rolling to his side, and he picked up the forgotten rose, holding it loosely in his hand over the fire demon's chest.

Kurama lowered the flower, trailing it across the smooth skin. The fox smiled when his mate closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. He traced the rose slowly upwards along the shoulder, lingering over the mark he had put on Hiei, before continuing on up his neck. Kurama brought the rose softly across his lover's cheek to his lips, where he again lingered. He leaned forward and replaced the flower with his lips. He moved the flower so that the delicate soft petals were again brushing his mate's cheek.

The fox broke the kiss, placing soft kisses across the other's cheek and down the fire demon's neck before pulling back to look at his mate, half-lidded ruby red eyes stared back at him. Kurama slid the rose down Hiei's neck and across his shoulder. He then continued down to the muscular chest. The fire demon's breathing quickened when the fox ran the rose around a nipple several times, before dragging the petals across the tightened nub. He repeated the same torture on his mate's other nipple, pulling a small moan from him.

Kurama shifted so he was leaning over Hiei possessively. He ran the red rose downwards leaving butterfly kisses in its wake. The fox stopped at his mate's pants and pulled away, but continued with the flower. He ran it down one hip and leg before coming back up the other. Hiei shifted his hips moving them too the flower. Kurama smirked; he knew what his demon wanted. The fox laid the flower on his mate's stomach before sliding his fingers under the waistband of the black silk pants.

Kurama slowly pulled the pants down, releasing his lover's rising erection. He blew on the heated flesh while he continued to pull the pants down slowly. Hiei's breathing was labored and he was practically squirming, watching his fox to see what he would do next. The redhead was very good at bringing pleasure. The fox pulled his pants off and dropped them to the floor.

Kurama picked the rose again and ran it across the newly exposed skin on his partner's stomach. Hiei moaned and shifted his hips from side to side.

"You are too good at foreplay fox." Hiei gasped, feeling Kurama touch the tip of his erection with the soft petals. "And you are teasing me!"

"Yes on both counts." Kurama smirked, running the rose down the length of the fire demon's erection and then back up, pulling a low growl from his lover. The fox laid the flower on the floor and shifted, laying down the opposite of his mate with a wink.

Hiei knew exactly what Kurama had in mind, they have done it numerous times before. The fire demon rolled over, getting on his hands and knees over his mate. He hissed and thrust his hips downwards when the fox took him into his mouth. Using one hand, Hiei pushed Kurama's pants down wanting to return the pleasure. The fox helped by kicking out of them when he got them low enough. The fire demon took the erection in deeply and growled along it. The fox returned the favor with a growl of his own and a hard suck. They continued to pleasure each other, mimicking the other's actions, until the fox let the erection slip from his mouth.

"Could you hand me the oil, Koi?" Kurama asked, massaging the back of fire demon's hips and thighs. Hiei reached out to the nightstand, grabbing the oil and holding it back to the redhead. The fox poured some into his hand and rubbed them together. The oil's smell washed over both of them, sending their already rushing blood straight to their already impossibly hard members.

Kurama took the fire demon's erection back into his mouth, running his tongue around it. The fox gently massaged his mate's backside before sliding a hand down. He gently circled Hiei's virgin entrance a few times before pushing a single finger in slowly. The redhead's erection slipped from the fire demon's mouth when he gasped, feeling the finger enter him. Kurama moved his finger in and out a few times, stroking the walls inside as he did. He inwardly smiled hearing Hiei's ragged breathing. He liked knowing, he was the cause of it. When a second finger joined the first and wiggled around Hiei's harsh breathing turned into pants and his legs slid out some. He was having a great deal of trouble holding himself up under these new slightly painful and yet pleasurable sensations his fox was causing in his body.

The lower position did have its advantages; Kurama was able to take more of his lover's erection into his mouth. The fox put his hand on Hiei's hip, kneading gently and helping to sturdy him. He was trying to entice the fire demon and his tense entrance to relax as he continued to stretch him. A third finger was gently added stretching the muscles that has yet to relax, even more. The fire demon felt a lot more pain, but his hips pushed back against the probing fingers on their own as a pain laced moan escaped him. Kurama let the solid erection slip from his mouth while stilling his fingers.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Hiei answered breathlessly, his legs slipping again.

Kurama started moving his fingers again while he slid out from under the fire demon and sat up. The fox got up on his knees, continuing to stroke inside his lover, searching for what he knew would help make his fire demon relax. Hiei pushed back hard against the fingers, and a loud moan escaped him. Kurama smiled, he had found what he was looking for, his lover's prostate.

A few strikes later, and Hiei was meeting the fingers with each push in. The fire demon's hands were clenching the black sheets tightly, his head thrown back as his lip's parted with small moans slipping from them. They were the fox's name and pleads for more. Kurama enjoyed the sight before him; the stubborn, controlled Hiei in absolute pleasure after turning almost all control of his body over to him. It was something he thought he would never see, or be the cause of. For some reason though, the fire demon was still holding back on letting go entirely, this explained why he was remaining so tense. The fox was going to let his demon side out and teach his mate just how much he knew about sex. Now that he could, he was also going to show his lover just how dominate he truly was. The fire demon would be giving up completely, very soon.

Kurama licked his lips, seeing a small drop of honey fall from Hiei's swollen erection onto the bed. He brought his other hand up and ran a finger down the fire demon's heavily hanging member to the tip. This earned him a louder moan, but it was not enough. The fox smirked, he wanted his lover to scream and beg for him before this was all over. Hiei had certainly done it to him several times; he wanted his revenge so to speak. The fox ran his finger around the head of the erection; picking up the moisture gathered there and slowed his fingers to barely moving so his lover would not climax, but enough to let him know they were still teasingly there.

Kurama brought his wet finger up to his mouth and sucked it in, savoring Hiei's taste. He repeated the same action, but this time he leaned over the fire demon's back and stuck the wet finger into the parted lips of his lover. Hiei sucked on the finger ravenously while he felt soft kisses across his tanned shoulder. He knew what his lover wanted, but he was going to put up a good fight for it. He really couldn't give up to his fox that easily, it just would not be his style. The redhead pulled his finger away from Hiei's mouth only to place it at the fire demon's hairline at the back of his neck. He ran the finger straight down his mate's spine, not stopping until he reached his other fingers.

Kurama blew his hot breath down that same wet line, all the way to his fingers that was still slightly moving in the fire demon's entrance. Hiei shivered uncontrollably, almost ripping the sheets in his clenched hands, and biting his lip, actually drawing blood to keep from crying out to his mate. He began sucking the damaged lip, drawing his own blood back in. Kurama saw this, and he moved to Hiei's side. He cupped his lover's chin with his free hand and turned his head to him. The fox captured the fire demon's red lips in a heated kiss. He broke the kiss to suck on the cut lip, staring directly into smoldering red eyes and drawing his lover's blood into his mouth. Kurama finally stopped to run his tongue over the now swollen lip. Hiei flicked his tongue out and ran it against his mate's. He then sucked the fox's tongue back into his mouth, invitingly. The fox didn't hesitate to cover the fire demon's mouth with his, for another passionate kiss. Kurama broke away with a smile.

"Your blood tastes as good as you. You taste so sweet that I can't get enough of you." Kurama announced.

Hiei didn't have time to respond before his eyes closed and a very loud moan escaped him. Kurama had shoved his fingers in hard and struck the fire demon's most sensitive spot. The fox moved back behind his lover and leaned down, he pulled Hiei's erection into his mouth giving it a hard suck. He then nibbled lightly and shoved his fingers in again, rotating them. The fire demon's last wall that he was trying to hold up came crashing down. He couldn't take anymore. He had to have his fox in him.

"PLEASE Kurama, I NEED YOU NOW!" Hiei screamed out in unsatisfied pleasure, rocking back onto the fingers and into the mouth. The fox smirked, letting the swollen member fall from his mouth; his fire demon was so ready. He looked down between his own legs at his neglected and weeping erection, but so was he.

"That was all you had to say." Kurama replied smugly as he pulled his fingers out and picked up the bottle of pink oil. Hiei turned suddenly taking the bottle from him, panting harshly after the extended teasing of his body. He had to be sure!

"Are you truly okay with this? If you mount me, I will conceive, Guaranteed!"

"I want this, but don't do this just because I want it. Do you truly want this? " Kurama asked gently. Hiei stared at the fox a few minutes, thinking back. The fire demon remembered everything that his mate wanted for a child of his. It sounded great! It was so different then his own life. The child would have so much that he did not. He could almost see his fox holding a baby that was both of theirs. In fact, he could picture himself holding that same baby. Strange! He actually did want this too, much to his surprise.

"Yes fox, I do want this!" Hiei smiled, while opening the bottle. He poured some into one hand and then handed the bottle to his mate. He rubbed his hands together before wrapping them around the fox's erection. He pumped the stiff member, generously coating it in oil. Kurama moaned softly, thrusting into the hands in response. After a couple of moments of this, the fox gently pulled the hands away and sat back on his butt, crossing his legs. The little lull in their foreplay had helped calm and cool off their bodies some. Now the actual act would last a lot longer, to the greater pleasure of them both.

Kurama knew Hiei liked sitting in his lap, and he was going to like it a lot more, by the time he was through with him. He took the fire demon's hand and brought him into his lap. After some adjusting, Hiei was facing Kurama with his legs on either side of the redhead's hips. The position gave the fire demon some control over the situation, which was exactly what the fox wanted……,……at least for now. He would take total control later.

Kurama slid an arm around the fire demon's waist and kissed him lightly on the lips. Hiei wrapped his arms around his mate's neck tightly and returned the little kiss. He knew this was going to be the most uncomfortable part, the first entrance. He had seen and felt the pain in the fox's body when he had entered him for the first time, but he also knew the fox was being very gentle with him. This was something Kurama was not capable of in his former life, and for this Hiei was grateful. He did not want to be ripped open, like so many of the Youko's former lovers had been. They stared into the other's eyes a few moments, finding total trust and love shining there. The fox raised the fire demon, positioned himself, and then started to lower his lover.

Kurama pushed against the tight, well prepared, but still virgin ring of muscles with much restraint. He was going to hurt his mate, this he knew, but he was determined to do it with as little as possible. He also knew that this was a huge step for them both. It wasn't just about the child that would come from their joining, it was the fact Hiei was allowing himself to be mounted. Sure, he trusted the fox before, even with his life, but this was different! Hiei had given up all his control of his body and the tight hold on his emotions to him. The fire demon trusted him now with his heart, body, and soul! Completely! Totally! Finally!

Hiei moved his arms until his hands were clutching the redhead's shoulders; a pained moan escaped him as his mate entered him, slowly. Kurama leaned his head against the shoulder of his fire demon, stopping all movement. Turning his head, he kissed his lover's neck before whispering.

"Try to relax, Koi. It will help, you know that."

"Uh huh." Hiei nodded, starting the downward push on his own. Kurama just held his lover allowing him to control the descent. After a few seconds that seemed like hours, the tense muscles finally gave way, allowing the fire demon to sit down fully on the fox's lap. Both demons released moans from the sensations they felt raging through their bodies.

Kurama jumped a little when he felt emotions being added to what was already swirling around in him, with some of it being pain. He quickly realized Hiei, using his open jagan eye, was projecting to him everything that he was feeling. There was many emotions coming from the little demon in his lap, but love and trust stood out among them all. The fox was thrilled to know and feel this, but he was also happy that his mate opened the link between them. Not only was their bodies joined together, but so were their minds, it truly made them one.

Kurama had to force himself to hold still; Hiei was unbelievably tight and hot. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. After a few minutes of allowing the fire demon to adjust to the intrusion of his body, the fox put both hands on the narrow waist. He slowly lifted the demon and then lowered him, never breaking eye contact. He wanted, NO, he needed to see just what he was causing his lover to feel.

After a couple of thrusts, Hiei's pain was starting to subside, only to be replaced with pure pleasure. He pushed himself down hard letting his mate know he wanted more. Kurama picked up the pace, establishing a nice rhythm. The fox struck the fire demon's most sensitive spot, making him moan his name loudly. Hiei leaned forward quickly, sinking his teeth deep into his mate's neck. He was remarking him after the redhead had tried healing himself. The fox growled and shoved the fire demon down on him, hard.

Hiei answered with a growl of his own into his mate's neck. He actually loved the feeling of his fox deep within him. He never thought it would feel so good, or that he would feel so loved. He was quite enjoying himself, sitting in Kurama's lap. The fire demon pulled away from the fresh wound to kiss the fox deeply, never breaking their lovers' dance. He smiled into the kiss, he could get used to this, allowing his mate to be the seme………………………….……sometimes. Kurama smiled into the kiss as well, after picking up his mate's last thought. He sure could get used to this too.

Kurama broke the kiss, breathing hard. He couldn't take this, he had to have more. He held tightly to Hiei's waist, and flipped them quickly, so the fire demon was beneath him, on his back. Hiei instantly locked his legs high around the fox's waist, giving complete power to his lover. The fox got on his knees and propped himself up over his smaller mate. He started thrusting harder, repeatedly hitting the fire demon's prostate. At first, Kurama was worried that he would harm his little demon, but quickly shrugged that thought off. Hiei was petite, but he was far from delicate. He could easily and would wholeheartedly take whatever the fox had to give.

Hiei was moaning and growling erratically, holding the shoulders above him in an almost bruising grip. Kurama shifted, moving a hand down and angled his lover's hips higher for better penetration. He then moved his hand to pump the hard erection between them. The fire demon's mouth fell open in a silent scream, his eyes closing tightly. He arched upwards and thrust into the hand on him before rocking back onto the hard erection in him. A few minutes of this pleasurable torture had Hiei close, but so was Kurama because he picked up his pace.

The fire demon was first to climax, his whole body shaking, shouting out his lover's name, and his erection erupting in the fox's hand between them. Kurama was right behind him, feeling the hot liquid hit his stomach and the clenching of the already tight, muscles around him, but what sent him crashing over the edge was his name being screamed by his mate. He pushed deep into Hiei, climaxing and shouting out his lover's name.

The fox collapsed against the fire demon, his head lying on the heaving chest. Kurama slid his arms around Hiei while he returned the gentle hold. They just held each other as their breathing returned to normal. The fox pushed himself up and pulled out of his mate, dropping down beside him.

Kurama smiled as he studied his lover; the fire demon was still breathing somewhat hard with his eyes wide, trying to get a grip on his body and emotions. Hiei's face was beautifully flushed, and his body had a shine to it because of the sweat. That same shine blended with the white liquid that was sprayed across his stomach. Hiei's legs were still open, giving a nice view, after he had just removed himself from within them. The fire demon was the perfect picture of satisfied pleasure. Hiei turned to face his fox with a smirk on his swollen lips after feeling the pretty green eyes roaming over him.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

"I sure do because I am the reason of the way you look now." Kurama smirked with a slight nod towards the fire demon's body. Hiei looked down, taking in what the fox was talking about. He was a mess and his legs were still open as if he wanted more. Truth be known, he wouldn't mind going another round with his fox. He quite enjoyed being under him. Hiei started to close his legs until hands on his knees stopped him. He looked up to Kurama with a silent question, for he was now sitting beside him. "Don't, I like the view."

"Really now?" Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, very much so." Kurama smiled, pushing his lover's legs back open.

"Whatever." Hiei shrugged, he wasn't the least bit shy about his body. Plus, tonight his fox was seme which meant he got what he wanted.

"So what do you think about being on bottom?" Kurama asked, running a hand up and down the inside of the fire demon's thigh.

"Hn! I think I could get used to being the uke…………………………..……….sometimes."

"It would be fine with me, not that I don't like being under you. It's just that I can handle being both, if you can?" Kurama smiled before leaning over and starting to lick the fire demon's stomach clean.

"I think I can handle being both." Hiei smirked, watching his fox. After a few minutes of getting a tongue bath, he asked his mate. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes! I absolutely love the way you taste!" Kurama answered with a huge grin.

"Hn! You taste way better, fox!"

"I don't know about that." Kurama laughed putting his ear flat against his mate's now clean stomach, looking up at him. "Do you think it worked?"

"Probably." Hiei answered, looking down to his fox. He tangled a hand into his lover's soft red hair with a wicked smile forming on his face. "We could mate again to be sure?"

"Maybe we should." Kurama smirked, coming up the fire demon's body and pinning him. They kissed passionately, their hands starting to roam again.

Unbeknownst to anyone what the two demons were doing and the life they were creating, Koenma just arrived at Genkai's temple very worried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter on Friday.


	3. What? A baby!

I want to think all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

aura-chan the neko-jin: LoL. Boy? Girl? Maybe one of each? Thanks!

ame-tennyo AKA Hyena Frog: Thanks!

Running-Wolven: Yeah the book came in handy. I liked the rose part too. Thanks!

Ryuuie Mizishi: It's not that hard just the right amount of lemons and sugar. No i finally got all that trash cleaned up. Your question will be answered in this chapter. Thanks!

silver-kyubi/just-too-scared: LOL ME TOO! I wanted to try something new. As for the questions this chapter will answer them. Thanks!

YaoiGurls: Well you know, I try. The next one will be better. That's fine with me! Mine is AJ. Thanks!

animebishieluver: I am glad you found it! Yes I think he did. I am happy that you are happy. Thanks!

Hentaigurl33: I hope they will be cute! As for where I am taking this, there will be a few more twists so keep a look out for them. Thanks!

The Forbidden Fox: I am glad you liked it and yes it can be! Answers this chapter. Thanks!

shiorifoxiesmom: I tried to make it special, I hope I succeeded. Thanks!

C: I do too but I usually can take it either way. Thanks!

LoversPastForgotten: Thanks a lot!

tmntyyh: Yes you were. Thanks!

YukisTears: Thanks you master! Wait no more! Thanks! Ps. I'll have to try that!

LanEise Jun: Sorry about the evil cliffy. Just wait and see this story is far from over with several twists along the way. Nothing bad just got home late from work and went straight too bed. Thanks!

MasterFranny: I Know what you mean about the uke. As for Hiei, I thought it was his turn too. Yeah I think I saw you and you were like everyone else! LOL. I could but they want to drink all the lemonade before they pass it out. It's okay, don't worry about it. Yeah I would love to see what you draw just send it to me on my email. Thanks a lot!

Bei Bei: Yep very lemony! Thanks!

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

A big Thanks goes out to my beta readers PainfulxRecovery and SweetMisery1.

Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

What? A baby!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Unbeknownst to anyone what the two demon lovers were doing and the life they were creating. Koenma just arrived at Genkai's temple, very worried. The old woman met him at the door.

"What brings you here so late, Koenma?"

"I need to talk to you about a possible problem that could effect us all. I wanted to get your ideas on the subject, with no one else around."

"Come in." Genkai said, stepping to the side. After they were settled on the floor and had a cup of tea in front of them, Koenma got right to the point.

"Kurama and Hiei have gotten together."

"Well, it was only a matter of time. They have had feelings for each other for a long time now. Anyone could see the strong connection between them. I wonder how long it will last." Genkai commented with a approving nod.

"For good apparently, they have mated." Koenma replied before taking a sip of tea.

"I did not see that coming. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Botan saw the bite marks herself. They showed them to her."

"Who would have thought that those two demons would have mated. They are both notorious for their one night stands." Genkai stated, shaking her head.

"So I hear." Koenma replied dryly.

"I think it would be good for them two, they may settle down some now."

"Maybe."

"You sound as if you don't trust them, even after all their help with missions, or you don't like the match."

"It's not that I don't trust them. In fact I believe I could trust them with my life, if need be. They are also a good match for each other. I am worried of what could come from their mating."

"What do you mean?" Genkai asked concerned. "Do you not wish them happiness?"

"I wish them more happiness then anybody else, especially with what those two have been through. I am worried about, if they reproduce." Koenma answered truthfully. "You know Hiei can conceive and carry a child, that's why he is the forbidden one."

"I think I understand your worry now. I doubt Hiei would ever do that, even for Kurama. It just would not be him."

"That's true, but what if they do have a child? The kid would be beyond forbidden. A cross between a fox spirit and a half fire, half ice demon, if that wasn't enough, let's throw a little human blood into the mix too. The kid would no doubt be powerful, it would pass it's parents easily in that power. Let's not forget to mention the child would most likely be able to conceive and carry a baby too, if it's a boy. I fear we would have something far worse than a Mazaku running around in Ningenkai. What if the kid can't be controlled?"

"That is what you are worrying about? You are jumping to conclusions, Koenma." Genkai stated seriously. "If they reproduce and I'm not saying they will, because I seriously doubt Hiei would ever take that step. I'm saying if they do, they would be able to control the child, being it's parents, no matter how strong it could get."

"But what if they revert back to their old demon ways?" Koenma asked, still totally worried.

"They won't! Those two demons have changed to much, even though they would never admit it. Kurama has his ningen mother here. He is very protective of her, you know that. The demon inside of him has learned to love and accept love in return, it's all thanks to that woman. This is something that would have never happened in his former life, if he had not been shot and taken refuge here in Ningenkai. As for Hiei, he has changed just as much. Not to long ago, he would have slain a ningen with not so much as a look back. Now, he works with ningens, to help protect Ningenkai from other demons. He even lives here, though he could go back to the Makai anytime he wanted. If what you say is true about those two, then he has learned to show his feelings as well, even if it is only to Kurama. You told me about the fight with Yomi. You said, Kurama had taken a blade meant for Hiei without even trying to defend himself and using his life energy to even move. Then Hiei gave what was left of his energy to save him."

"That's true, I saw everything on my screen." Koenma nodded.

"Then that alone should be proof enough for you, they have changed. They would have never done that for anybody in the past, not even each other. Those two demons have a vast love for each other, that too few in the Makai experience. Who are you to try and stand in their way?" Genkai asked, drinking the last of her tea.

"I don't want to stand in their way. It's just, if they have a child."

"If they have a child and that's an impossible if. They will raise it to the values they now have. They would not let the child run wild or become evil. I would even go as far as betting the child would be the sweetest and kindest demon ever, and probably completely spoiled. I seriously doubt though, they would ever take that step. I honestly can't see Kurama and Hiei caring for a child." Genkai stated, very calm and serious.

"I hope you're right." Koenma answered. He knew the demons had changed a lot, he just hoped they had changed enough. The talk with Genkai had helped a lot. A beeping noise distracted him from his thoughts. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a communicator. Flipping it open, Botan's face instantly appeared on the small screen.

"What is it, Botan?"

"Koenma, we have a big problem. You have to get back here now!"

"What's wrong?"

"You just got to get here! You have got to see this for yourself!" Botan stressed.

"I'll be right there." Koenma said, getting up and turning off the communicator. He turned to Genkai. "Thanks for the talk, it has helped. I got to go!" He opened a portal and jumped into it with it closing immediately behind him.

Genkai sat there a few moments, hoping she was right about everything and wondering what was so wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei awoke from a satisfied sleep, quickly noticing it was morning. He stretched, feeling the strong arms of his mate tighten around him. He also noticed, with that small movement, the painful burn in his rear. Him and his fox had made love three times over the night. They were making up for the two weeks apart. Hiei turned over and laid his head against Kurama's chest, slipping his arms around his mate's slender waist. The fox's eyes slid open, having woken up from the movement against him. The fire demon leaned forward, kissing the soft lips before him.

"How are you, Koi?" Kurama asked when they parted.

"Very sore." Hiei admitted truthfully. "But it will fade."

"Yes, it will. With your demon energy and healing, it should be gone by afternoon."

"Do you feel like cooking, fox?" Hiei asked hopefully.

"Yes. Are you hungry?" Kurama asked with a knowing smile. Demons usually started showing signs of pregnancy, incredibly soon after the conception. The typical signs was that of being exceedingly hungry, now that the demon was eating for two, and the slight drop in their energy, since the child was using that to survive on. The fox quickly scanned his Hiei's energy and found what he was looking for, the slight drop in power. It seems all their love making paid off, his fire demon was pregnant. Hiei noticed the fox's distant look and smiled. He leaned forward quickly and kissed his mate, startling him out of his thoughts. When they parted, Hiei spoke softly with an equally soft smile.

"You feel it too, fox?"

"Yes, the drop in your energy."

"Hn. That explains why I'm starved and craving cinnamon rolls!"

"Our baby is already making itself known?" Kurama laughed gently.

"So it seems." Hiei nodded sitting up. He put his hands on his stomach. Kurama sat up and his hands quickly found their way to the fire demon's stomach too. They sat like that a few moments before Hiei spoke again. "The kid is going to be very demanding."

"Yes just like you." Kurama teased, his hands leaving the flat stomach. He reached up and pulled his lover into a possessive kiss. Hiei allowed, and responded to the kiss. It was true, he now completely belonged to his fox. Kurama slowly pulled away and got up from the bed. He went into the closet and came out only seconds later. He threw Hiei his pants before pulling on his own. "I'll go make breakfast, I am hungry too. After that, we will take a shower."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, getting up. Kurama left the room and headed straight for the kitchen. The fire demon came in a short while later to see if he could help. The fox had just put the rolls into the oven, when they heard a knock on the front door. Kurama went to get it, leaving Hiei in the kitchen watching the clock. The fox opened the door to find Botan standing there with what appeared to be a dirty blanket, wadded up.

"Kurama, I am so sorry to be disturbing you so early in the morning, but none of us in spirit world know what to do!" Botan almost shouted.

"Come in." Kurama offered, moving to the side worried. Botan entered quickly and the fox closed the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm really sorry to bother you two." Botan apologized again, noticing Hiei coming from the kitchen. She chose to ignore that fact that they were both shirtless and still had bed hair.

"Don't worry about it, Botan. Tell us what is wrong." Kurama urged getting more worried with each passing second. Botan let out a breath, looking between the two demons. She then looked down and opened the blanket some that she carried. Kurama's mouth fell open and Hiei's eyes widened not believing what they were seeing.

"Why do you have a baby, Botan?" Kurama asked, stepping closer for a better look.

"It's a demon baby. He was found yesterday."

"Why bring it here?" Hiei asked, still stunned.

"We don't know what to do with him. He has been crying nonstop for hours. He finally cried himself to sleep on the way here. He will not eat and we have tried everything, he just keeps screaming." Botan answered, trying not to wake the baby.

"He looks to be about six or so months old." Kurama said, carefully taking the child from her. He pulled the blanket completely open, looking him over. "It's a fox kit! But something is not quite right about his ears."

"That's what Koenma thought too." Botan replied, watching the redhead.

"Or his tail." Kurama said after turning the child into his chest, so he could get a good look. A sudden smell assaulted his nose. A smell he hasn't smelled in a long time. That of the fox demons' mortal enemies. Kurama looked up with shock clearly written on his face.

"What is it, Kurama?" Hiei asked, noticing his lover's face.

"He is only part fox demon. He is part wolf demon too." Kurama answered, noticing the child stirring

"WHAT!" Botan exclaimed. "I thought the two races were mortal enemies."

"They are mortal enemies, but that does not explain the kid." Hiei said, moving closer to his fox to peer at the child. The kit had rich brown hair on it's head, ears and tail, but what set it off was the white streaks through it. "Can you tell which demon was the mother, fox?"

"I believe the wolf demon was the mother." Kurama answered, watching the little lids open to reveal beautiful eyes, one brown and one blue. "The wolf was definitely the mother and judging from the baby's appearance she was a white wolf."

"But…" Botan never got to finish as a shrill cry filled the room, forcing her to cover her ears. Hiei winced and the fox was wondering how such a cry come from something so little.

"When is the last time he ate?" Kurama asked loudly, watching the little hands flay around.

"We don't know! We tried feeding him, but he wouldn't take anything. He hasn't ate since last night at least." Botan answered, watching the child turn into the redhead's bare chest.

"Then he's……..." Kurama started, but ended with a very startled sound. Botan's and Hiei's mouths hung open in shock. The kit had successfully latched itself to the fox's chest and was sucking away. Kurama pulled the hungry mouth away from his already sore nipple, with a glare at the other two, daring them to say anything. "As I was saying, I believe he's still on the breast."

"I think you may be right." Botan replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"If he is, that's why he will not eat anything else."

"But I thought female demons stopped nursing at about his age, and then the child is fed food from there."

"That usually depends on the female demon. I've know some foxes that nursed until the kit was two or three years old." Kurama commented before the child started wailing again.

"Then what do we do?" Botan asked loudly.

"The trick is to get the milk to taste like demon breast milk. Here, I'll go fix some!" Kurama answered, pushing the kit into Hiei's arms.

"I don't…" Hiei started, holding the baby away from him. He quickly turned to his fox, who was already across the room.

"Hey! How do you know what demon breast milk taste like?"

"I have tasted it a few times in my former life." Kurama said simply, walking on into the kitchen. He came back out holding an empty plastic jug. "You drank all the milk Hiei!"

"I was thirsty!" Hiei defended himself, quickly.

"It was over a half gallon of milk!"

"So! I told you I was starved!"

"I have to go to the store down the street now. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." Kurama said, sitting the jug on the counter inside the kitchen door before going towards the bedroom. He pulled on a shirt and grabbed his wallet, stuffing it into his back pocket. He quickly ran a brush through his hair to make himself somewhat presentable to be in public. The fox really wanted a bath, but there was just no time right now. He walked back out to find Hiei with an serious eye twitch, holding the kit out to Botan, who was vigorously shaking her head no. Kurama walked up to the fire demon and gently pushed the baby against his lover's chest.

"Hold him close, Hiei. It might calm him down."

"I don't want to hold the brat!" Hiei growled. Kurama just shook his head walking towards the door. He looked over his shoulder as he stopped in the doorway with a teasing smile on his face.

"Get used to it, I'm not going to be doing all the work. Do not forget to watch him, he may try to nurse again. Oh wait, you have to get used to that too."

With that the fox was gone before the fire demon could even think to reply. Hiei stood in the middle of the room with the worst eye twitch he had ever had, a screaming kit against his chest, and a very confused Botan staring at him after Kurama's last comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next Chapter Soon.


	4. Add One

I want to think all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

aura-chan the neko-jin: Thanks!

Ryuuie Mizishi: Maybe! Yes it would. Your welcome, kittens are great! Thanks!

silver-kyubi or just-2-scared: I had thought it was too, but I got the spelling off an episode I downloaded. Yes he is! Thanks!

Running-Wolven: Thanks!

The Forbidden Fox: Maybe! Thanks!

Anikara: Most people are! Thanks!

Forbiddensoul562: Well there is a fifty percent chance you're right. Thanks!

Lamenting Fox: Could be! Thanks!

animebishieluver: Yes it is and Kurama will be right in the middle of it, though he would only let it go so far. Hiei will be bouncing that knee soon. Thanks!

shiorifoxiesmom: Maybe, find out this chapter! Thanks!

Yaoi-Gurls: LOL. Yeah I didn't want to make the baby just another fox kit. I thought a weird twist was in order. Mommy Hiei. Snickers. Thanks!

Celestial Paladin: Yeah I haven't had the eye twitch in my story yet, it was time for it. Thanks!

CircleKV12: What can I say, I like lemons. Yeah it would be neat for Hiei to have twins, a boy and a girl. Maybe on all the rest of that, but you will just have to keep reading to find out. Yeah I wanted to make the mate thing forever, it just seemed better. Thanks!

AncientSilverYouko: Yeah, that's right! No, I don't think anybody would have uttered a word for fear of thier life. LOL. Thanks!

Vampire Wiccan: Yes he is. LOL. It's going to be a wild ride. Thanks!

Dannie Brallow: Thanks for joining the ranks of reviewers. I like to read everyone's thoughts on my little stories. I am glad you read the first one too. Thanks!

ame-tennyo AKA Hyena Frog: Yeah, I couldn't resist! Thanks!

LanEiseJun: I know it was mean, but I just had to put that in. Yeah, he is going to be a handful too. yeah I know the fox/wolf baby was random but that was something else that just kept nagging me until I put it in. Thanks!

Bei Bei: Yes! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own the YU YU show. Please don't sue me.

A big thank you goes out to my beta readers, PainfulxRecovery and SweetMisery1.

A/N: I am sorry I didn't update on Friday. For some unknown reason my boss is making me work on Friday now. There will still be an update once a week, but just not on Friday. It will be when I get some free time. I say again I am sorry for this and the updates will still be once a week. Thanks gain for the reviews and being patient. Anyway on with the story.

Not to confuse you now, but I have gotten a side story to this one written. I will start posting it on the next update, be looking for it. The story is actually chapters that should have been in this one, but the idea for it didn't come until this one was completely typed up and could not be changed, so hence another story. I'm not sure of a title yet, but I will tell it to you all on the next chapter I post of this story.

The sequel in coming along. I have posted the first chapter to it, the name of that story is Heroes Unite. Now the first chapter doesn't even have the demons in it, but the story is mostly about them. They will show up in the next chapter. The first chapter kind of sets up just how the story will go, so you may want to read it, even though your favorite demons doesn't make an appearance yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Add One

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get used to it, I'm not going to be doing all the work. Do not forget to watch him, he may try to nurse again. Oh wait, you have to get used to that too."

With that the fox was gone before the fire demon could even think to reply. Hiei stood in the middle of the room with a screaming kit against his chest, and a very confused Botan staring at him, after Kurama's last comment. He growled loudly, stomping over to the couch and sitting down. He knew the fox was right on both comments, thinking of their child that was now inside of him.

Botan walked over and sat down on the love seat, watching the fire demon. She was about to ask the obvious question, but a nasty glare from Hiei stopped her. They set quietly, just listening to the kit wail. The fire demon was ready to blow something up when he finally heard the door open behind him. He looked over the back of the couch to see Kurama walking in, carrying a couple of bags, and a purple box. The fox dropped the box on the floor and went straight to the kitchen.

Five more minutes of screaming later, Kurama walked out of the kitchen carrying two bottles. He sat down beside his mate and put the bottles between them, before taking the kit from the fire demon. The fox nestled the baby close to him, securely in his arms. He picked up a bottle and touched the nipple to the little lips. The baby turned his head, fighting the advance of the nipple into his mouth. Kurama persisted until the kit finally got a taste of the formula and attacked the bottle, hungrily. They all breathed a sigh of relief when silence filled the room.

"Now that, that is taken care of." Kurama said, looking from the kit to Botan. "Let's get a few things straight. You said he was found?"

"Yes." Botan nodded. "He was found by one of our Makai spies. He was among his slaughtered family, pack, clan, or whatever you call it. He was the only survivor, though I don't think he was supposed to survive either."

"Why do you say that, Botan?" Hiei asked, looking at the kit in his mate's arms. "He looks fine."

"Under those tattered clothes, he has a nasty cut across his stomach. I saw it when I checked his diaper thing. Apparently he was naked when he was found and the spy took clothes off a another dead child and put on him. "

"I'll check the cut when he's done." Kurama commented, glancing down to the kit, noting he was already half done with that bottle. "Does Koenma know who may have done this?"

"No, but the spy did find a note among the bodies. That whole group was made up of wolf demons, so it shocked our spy when he found the baby fox kit among them, but now we know, he is mixed with wolf. " Botan stated, pulling a piece of paper from her pocket and begun to read. "This is just the beginning of the end for demons who desire to be impure. Those who choose to have crossed offspring. The demons who cross species' lines for a mate. They are the ruin for all demons. By my hands, will they receive their punishment. They will all die starting with these vile, repulsive, contaminated demons."

"Is that all?" Kurama asked, picking up the other bottle and putting it in the baby's mouth before he could start crying again. The kit was really hungry. The fox could tell he had not eaten in awhile, longer then just over night.

"Yes." Botan answered, putting the note on the coffee table. "This is worrying, Koenma. There are quite a few crossbreeds, no offense Hiei, alive today and the numbers are growing, as it becomes acceptable to the different races. There could be a great deal of blood shed before we can figure out who's behind this."

"Yes, there could." Kurama replied, thinking about his crossbred mate and the extremely crossbred child he now carried, not to mention the almost unimaginable baby he held in his arms. The fox looked down to find the kit barely sucking and almost asleep. He gently pulled the nipple from the baby's mouth. The little thing snuggled closer into his chest. With gentle movements, Kurama pushed the baby's torn shirt up and pushed the cloth on his bottom down some. The wound was right across the kit's middle. It was intended to kill him, but was not quite deep enough. The baby was very thin too, almost to the point of starvation. It was evident, even before this happen to him, he was not getting enough too eat. He was also very dirty and not had a bath in awhile.

"It looks bad, fox." Hiei commented, looking at the cut too. "He is also far too thin."

"Yes, any deeper and this kit would have been dead. And yes, he is very close to being emaciated." Kurama replied, pulling the shirt back down. "He could still die, if it gets infected or he doesn't eat more. He is extremely malnourished and filthy. He needs a bath and the cut seen about, but he is also very low on energy and needs his sleep too. I guess I could let him sleep for awhile, and then get him cleaned up and bandaged."

"Whatever you feel is right, Kurama." Hiei agreed, looking over the scrawny baby. He actually felt sorry for the kit. He had little to no chance of survival without constant care. The fire demon could also tell his fox was quickly becoming attached to the baby. Hiei had learned, throughout his life, that everything happened for a reason and not to fight it. There was a reason way this little kit ended up here with them and he would find out why. Anyway, who better to give the boy the constant care and love that he needs besides Kurama and him, but he would let the fox approach the subject first and then agree to it. Hiei was brought out of his thoughts by the girl's voice.

"How is it you know so much about babies, Kurama?" Botan asked, watching the redhead. "You just don't seem the type."

"Why did you bring him here in the first place then?" Hiei huffed angrily, acting his part. In truth though, he was still starved and wanted nothing more then to be cuddling with his mate.

"I forgot the rolls on the stove, Hiei. I took them out when I got back from the store." Kurama said, hearing his lover's tone of voice and understanding the underlying meaning. The fox turned to Botan, expecting an answer to the fire demon's question.

"It was because he was a demon and we already had tried the usual stuff. We were just hoping you might know a little something." Botan shrugged.

"Well it's going to sound strange, but I do know some things about babies. I like to always be expanding my intelligence so in high school I took a child development class as my required health class. Plus female ningens are very attentive to their babies, so unlike female demons. It's not hard to pick up some knowledge as the mother and baby interact in public. You know the basics, feeding, diaper changing, holding, and comforting. It's not all that hard really." Kurama smiled and it was a little smug.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, getting up and going into the kitchen. He knew all this already, after taking several strolls through his fox's mind. His fox had no secrets from him.

"Now that he seems to be okay, the question is what do we do with him?" Botan asked, looking sadly at the orphaned baby.

"It will be hard to find a female wolf to take him if he was a pure bred, being mixed it's nearly impossible." Kurama stated more to himself then to her.

"What about a fox female?"

"Same problem, if not worse. I'm guessing from his reaction to being hungry, he has not been introduced to food at all. No female wolf or fox, that is lactating, would ever take a mixed baby to her breast with her pure blooded baby. Nor would she take the time to get him introduced to solid foods. I'm afraid this baby is completely alone and unwanted." Kurama answered sadly, looking down at the sleeping kit in his arms. He was going to be small but most crossed demons were. His life was going to be extremely hard in the Makai. That is if he even lived beyond the next few days. A half wolf, half fox child, it was unthinkable. The baby was almost as forbidden as Hiei. Kurama quickly got up and handed the child to Botan. "Here take him for a few minutes."

"Alright." Botan nodded, taking the kit. Kurama turned and went into the kitchen.

"Hiei?"

"What is it fox?" Hiei asked, turning towards his mate. Though he already knew what was on the redhead's mind and silently agreed to it.

"You were hungry." Kurama chuckled, seeing half of the cinnamon rolls were gone. He was sure how to approach the question that was currently on his mind, but he did know he had to do it cautiously.

"Yes." Hiei nodded, eyeing his lover and waiting impatiently for the coming inquiry.

"You will need a lot of food to keep your energy up and you are also eating for two." Kurama commented with a gentle smile, shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Hn. You've changed me fox." Hiei grunted. It seems they were going to take the long way around to the obvious question. He could tell the fox was very nervous, though he couldn't figure out why. Kurama had never been anxious about asking him anything before.

"We both have changed, Koi. We are not the demons we once were. We no longer have a thirst for blood shed and thievery. I am happy that I have changed. I am happy with the way my life is now. Are you?" Kurama asked, watching his mate carefully, judging his reaction to what he said.

"Of course Kurama! I have no regrets." Hiei replied quickly. He was tired of waiting and decided to help his lover out. "I was just thinking that a year ago, I would have never guessed we would be mated or that I would ever create a child with another, especially not within me. I guess the most shocking has to be the fact that we would be taking on another child when we will be having our own forbidden one." The fire demon was grinning as he finished speaking. He loved the shocked expression on the fox's beautiful face.

"How did you know?" Kurama smiled happily.

"I knew you wanted that kit from the moment you took him from Botan."

"Really? I didn't even know it. Are you sure about keeping him?"

"Why not? One more forbidden one in this family is not going to matter." Hiei smirked, grabbing another roll.

"Thank you, Koi!" Kurama smiled brightly, engulfing his mate in a tight hug. The fire demon returned the hug with his trade mark grunt.

"Hn." They parted after a few moments.

"Let's go tell Botan that we are going to keep him." Kurama said, picking up what was left of the pan of rolls, and leaving the kitchen with the fire demon behind him. The fox sat down on the couch, and put the rolls on the coffee table. Hiei stood at the end of the couch with his hands in his pockets.

"So, what do you suggest we do in spirit world with this cute little baby?" Botan asked, gently rocking the kit.

"Nothing." Kurama smiled as he got up. He took the baby from the girl, gently, and sat back down.

"What?" Botan asked, confusion written on her face.

"Nothing. We are going to keep him." Hiei smirked, watching his fox and the kit.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SURE!" Botan shouted in shock. She never expected this.

"Yes." Kurama nodded, with a huge smile on his face. "And why not? Who better to take care of a forbidden child, then another forbidden one and his mate."

"That's great! He'll be okay then!"

"He will be fine." Hiei grunted.

"But you will have to help out with him, Botan." Kurama added quickly.

"Sure, what do I have to do?"

"He can't exactly go to daycare, so when we have missions you will need to come watch him."

"No problem." Botan smiled. She liked the little kit. It made her want a baby of her own. "I will be glad to watch him. We can't keep calling him, him. So what are you two going to name him?"

"I don't know, he needs something fitting." Kurama said, looking at the kit. He turned to Hiei. "What do you think?"

"He's a fighter already, to have survived that cut and starvation."

"That's it!" Kurama smiled. "We will name him, Toushi. It means fighting spirit."

"Hn." Hiei grunted his approval with a nod.

"It's perfect!" Botan squealed, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a communicator and held it out to the fox.

"What's this for?" Kurama asked, taking the communicator.

"Whenever you need me, call. That is of course, if I'm not working."

"Thank you, Botan."

"Well, good luck with Toushi. I got to go." Botan said getting up. She walked to the middle of the room and opened a portal. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Botan." Kurama smiled. The girl jumped into the portal and was gone. Hiei walked over and sat down beside his mate, grabbing the remote control.

"I'm going to wake him up now and give him a bath. After that, I will dress his wounds." Kurama smiled, before leaning over and kissing his lover on the cheek. "Thank you, Koi."

"Your welcome, fox." Hiei smiled, turning to capture the fox's lips with his for a few moments. "Now, go give our kit a bath."

Kurama laughed as he got up. He carried the kit to the bedroom, leaving his mate to watch TV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How many of you all did not see this coming? LOL! Thanks for reading and please review. New chappie soon.


	5. Planning For A Future

A/N: If you haven't already found them. I have uploaded a few stories, that go along with this one. They are called, When everything changed, The First Day Together, and Heroes Unite. I also have another story on my website that is in no way related to any of these, but it is Hiei/Kurama and definitely could not be posted here on this site. The title of that story is Breaking In The Team, so go check it out!

This is the chapter the first day together should have started appearing in, you will see what I mean.

I want to think all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

The Forbidden Fox: He'll be cuddling soon. Thanks!

aura-chan the neko-jin: Yes, I thought it was good. Just for a insight, the baby Hiei is carrying won't be the last! Thanks!

Forbiddensoul562: I'm glad that you saw it! Thanks!

ame-tennyo AKA Hyena Frog: Well, it won't be for awhile yet, because things are going to smoothly. Thanks!

silver-kyubi or just-2-scared: Yeah it will. Thanks!

shiorifoxiesmom: I do too! Thanks!

animebishieluver: Yeah It will! LOL. Thanks!

Anikara: Yeah something like that. I just know once a week right now, but I'll try to make it on time if I can. Thanks!

ElfRanger: That's exactly what I was hoping for! Thanks!

Running-Wolven: That's true, The kit was already attached! LOL! Yeah he does. He just likes things Forbidden! Thanks!

Hentaigurl33: Oh really? Thanks for the plushie. Thanks!

Celestial Paladin: Yeah, I thought so! Thanks!

Lamenting Fox: Yay! Thanks!

Ryuuie Mizishi: Glad you did! I thought so too! Thanks!

KyoHanna: That is exactly my way of thinking too!

MasterFranny: Well, I hope there better by now. Yeah, they probably are! Well I wanted something other then just a fox kit! They will be having that! LOL! Yes it is a nice picture! Thanks!

LanEiseJun: Good for you! Thanks!

Yaoi-Gurls: I don't either, but that's okay! Thanks!

Her Awsomeness Bridget Depp: Thanks!

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

Thanks always goes out to my beta readers, SweetMisery1 and PainfulxRecovery

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

Planning For A Future

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're welcome, fox." Hiei smiled, turning to capture the fox's lips with his own for a few moments. "Now, go give our kit a bath."

Kurama laughed as he got up. He carried the kit to the bedroom, leaving his mate to watch TV. Awhile later, the fox walked out of the bathroom carrying a screaming baby.

"What is wrong with him now?" Hiei demanded, entering the room.

"I believe, he has not had many baths at all, in his short life." Kurama replied as he sat down on the bed and laid the baby in front of him. He pulled open the fluffy red towel, revealing the squirming kit. Hiei walked over and sat down at the baby's head.

"He is from the Makai. You know most demons don't bathe often, and they pass that along to their brats." Hiei offered.

"Yes, I know that, but I am afraid this kit will have to get used to baths. He will be getting them quite often now." Kurama stated, trying to inspect the wound, but getting no where. "Could you distract him, Koi?"

"What am I to do!" Hiei asked stunned, eyeing the infant.

"Try putting your finger in his mouth. he may be hungry again." Kurama urged, still trying to see the wound. Hiei growled, but he did put his finger in the little mouth. The kit started sucking hungrily and stopped moving, almost all together. The fox was able to finish with the wound quickly. Kurama got up and left the room only to return with the purple box and a plastic bag. He noticed Hiei touching the little fisted hand. He sat back down with a smile. "Our new kitty is already growing on you, huh?"

"Hn." Hiei grunted, but he didn't move either of his hands. In a short time, the fox had Toushi diapered and in a new sleeper with a couple of adjustments for his tail.

"Bring him to the living room Hiei, while I fix him a bottle." Kurama urged, getting up and leaving the bedroom. Hiei growled, picked up the kit with gentleness he did not know he had, and followed his fox. The redhead walked out of the kitchen seeing his mate sitting on the floor, leaning against the glass doors. The fire demon was still holding Toushi and scrutinizing him. Kurama sat down beside them, holding a bottle out to his mate. "You feed him, Koi."

"I don't think so! I won't do it right." Hiei replied with a negative shake of his head.

"You just put the nipple in his mouth, he'll do the rest." Kurama smiled, trying to reassure his lover. Hiei took the bottle and pushed it into the baby's mouth roughly. Kurama chose not to say anything because at least the fire demon was trying. Toushi started sucking away instantly, not phased in the least by the harshness of the offering. He was probably just happy to be getting more food. The fox reached up and gently ran his hand down the kit's white highlighted, soft brown tail. "He's already starting to regain his energy."

"Yes." Hiei nodded, watching the kit in his arms. The fox softly took a small cloth covered foot into his hand and ran his fingers over it.

"By the time our kit gets here in three months, this kitty should be walking." Kurama mused.

"Yes." Hiei nodded again and quickly added. "And training."

"Of course." Kurama agreed, taking his hand away from the little foot.

"We need a bigger dwelling, fox."

"I know. We can start looking for something tomorrow, since I'm off work."

"Can it be away from the ningen city?" Hiei asked hopeful.

"I don't know if we can do that." Kurama answered honestly. "We need to be close to the city, in case we are needed."

"I know that, but we can still be away from the city!" Hiei requested.

"You mean on the outskirts?"

"Yes, maybe in the forest." Hiei added, trying to make the request pleasing to his fox.

"I think that can be arranged! We will still be close enough if we are needed, but far enough away from prying eyes." Kurama smiled, liking the idea, but he had no clue what he was going to tell his mother.

"Hn." Hiei nodded in agreement.

"I'll even see if I can find some land close to Genkai's temple, so we can train in her forest too."

"Good!" Hiei smirked, pulling the bottle away from the sleeping kit and laying him on the floor in front of them.

"We might have to buy the property first and then have a house built. It could take several months and I will need to get a loan." Kurama commented, watching Toushi sleep.

"You mean get ningen money?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Hiei asked sharply.

"Because the land and house will cost a lot of money." Kurama replied calmly.

"I know that!" Hiei growled, not liking the way his fox was underestimating his intelligence. "Why do you need a loan, when I can go to the Makai and get some of my gold and then we can trade it in."

"I don't want ……." Kurama stopped himself quickly, realizing what he was going to say would make the fire demon very angry.

"You don't want me to go." Hiei finished with a smirk. The fox barely nodded so he continued. "Hn. I can still take care of myself, even though I am carrying a kid."

"I know, but I can still worry."

"Yes, fox, you can. You know I'm still getting used to having someone care and worry about me."

"You will get used to it." Kurama laughed, putting his arm around his mate's shoulder's. Hiei leaned into him, slipping his arms around the fox's waist.

"I'll leave in the morning." Hiei said, rubbing his cheek against his lover's chest.

"So soon?"

"Hn, I need to go before I start expanding. We can't run the risk of anyone finding out about me and what I can do."

"I completely agree with you. Where will you be heading?" Kurama asked softly.

"To the eastern regions, I have a large amount of gold coins stashed there." Hiei answered, just as soft.

"If I give you a map, could you pick up some of my treasure hidden in that area?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Nothing big. It is a small very rare statue and at last count, twenty-four Hiruseki Stones that I stole over the years from various demons." Kurama smiled, remembering those adventures.

"I'll get them for you." Hiei nodded, liking the fact that he was the only demon to know of the famous Youko's hiding places. "You will not have to continue that ningen excuse for a job then."

"I know you want me with you all the time, but I like my job at the investment firm. I will quit one day, when it becomes inconvenient." Kurama promised.

"Hn."

"Just do one more thing for me, Hiei?" Kurama asked carefully.

"What's that, fox?" Hiei asked, not sure if wanted to know.

"Please, be very careful." Kurama replied, moving his free hand to his lover's lower stomach and rubbing gently.

"I will, I promise." Hiei answered, tilting his head up to look at his fox.

"Thank you, Koi." Kurama closed the small distance between their lips, for a long kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The new family got ready and left the apartment soon after. To Kurama's surprise, he even got Hiei into his car to hold their kit. They spent much of the day getting the many needed baby supplies. In the various stores they visited, the fox made sure to keep Toushi carefully covered so no one could see his non-ningen like features. They came back to the apartment to put the new crib together and set it up. They soon left again with the fox coming up with a small bandana for the kit's head to cover his ears. The new family ate a very nice dinner out The fire demon left the next morning with a map, and a hug, and kiss from his mate.

Kurama was worried sick, until Hiei returned two weeks later, in perfect health, carrying a large bag with all the wanted items in it. In no time, they had the statue and most of the tear gems sold on the black market. The gold coins were either sold or traded in as well. Needless to say when all was said and done, they were very wealthy demons and could afford whatever they wanted.

Within two weeks, Kurama and Hiei had found a very large area of land up for sale near Genkai's temple. They quickly bought it, paying cash in full, much to the shock of the owners. The land had a large lake and several clearings among the many trees. One of the clearings had a slight hill where the very large, beautiful house was being built with several extra touches added to the design by the demons.

This however, was going to take about four months to do. Which meant the demon family was going to have to stay in the small city apartment. This also meant the new baby was going to have to be born in the apartment instead of the new home, as hoped for by both demons. No one knew of their plans for moving, they had kept everything a secret. Botan came by often to watch Toushi when a couple of minor missions came up or for anything else that the two demons needed.

On the missions, Kurama never let Hiei out of his sight. The fire demon also stayed on the outskirts of the fights, picking off the weaker ones. Yusuke and Kuwabara thought that was very odd, since Hiei usually was the first one wanting to battle, but they didn't question it. The two ningens thought their demon friends may be hiding something from them, but they couldn't figure out what. Kuwabara also mentioned to Yusuke that he noticed Hiei's energy level was lower then normal, but again they brushed it off. They didn't want an irate fire demon after them, for trying to pry into his life. Truth was, no one had found out about Hiei's pregnancy, it was the most guarded secret the demons held. Whenever Botan was around, Hiei made sure he wore his cloak. Though it was getting harder and harder to hide from the others. At one month along, Hiei was showing. He had taken to avoiding everyone that came by to see the redhead. He would flit off through the trees and take their kit with him.

With a lot of care, attention, and love from both demons, Toushi was literally blossoming. He had put on a nice layer of baby fat and started eating solid foods. The cut across his stomach had completely healed and disappeared thanks to his returned demon energy and the fox's plants. In that short time, he had also learned to walk and was very quick too. He was giving Kurama and Hiei a hard time; he was getting into everything he could reach. Yusuke and Kuwabara had not yet learned about Toushi either, since he and Hiei were never around when they stopped by the fox's apartment.

Kurama even started taking off work every couple of days. He did not want to be away from his family at all. It was becoming harder and harder to leave every morning. The fox knew it was going to get worse once his real kit was born. It was apparent that, he would have to quit his job sooner then he had wanted, but he knew he would be happier in the long run. He wanted to be with his mate and children as much as possible, and not miss a thing.

Kurama was still mad that he had missed Toushi's first steps because he was a work. Thankfully Hiei had snapped a picture of it. The fox didn't know why he was worried about working anyway, they had plenty of money in the bank, even after they bought the land and house. Their account was that largest that bank ever had. They could live very extravagantly if they wanted to, but it just wasn't the demons' style. They weren't into material possessions anymore; all they wanted now was each other. Not to say the house was going to be bare. In fact they had already picked out everything they wanted in and around the house. They were going to live quite comfortably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama walked into their apartment after just getting off of work. He kicked off his shoes and looked around, finding everything the way he had left it that morning. Noticing how quiet it was, the fox walked into the bedroom. He smiled as he gently sat down on the edge of the bed. Hiei was asleep with their sleeping kitty lying chest to chest on him; an empty bottle lay on the bed beside them. The fox understood. Even though his mate didn't show it, that their unborn kit was taking it's toll on his energy, not to mention having to watch Toushi too. Kurama put his hand on the fire demon's arm and gently rubbed it. Hiei's eyes snapped open, tightening his hold on the kit. A smile slowly appeared on his face as he relaxed, upon seeing his lover.

"Was Toushi a handful today, Koi?" Kurama asked while putting a hand on the kit's back.

"As always." Hiei grunted, loosening his arms from around the baby. Kurama took the kit, got up and carried him to his crib. After coming back to the bed, the fox laid down beside his mate and pulled him closer.

"How are you today?" Kurama asked, embracing his lover.

"I'm fine, fox." Hiei answered, snuggling into the redhead.

"I got a call today. Our home is coming along faster then expected, but our baby still will not be able to be born there." Kurama said, ending with a slightly sad tone in his voice.

"Hn."

"We need to tell the other's about us, about our baby, about everything." Kurama commented while rubbing the fire demon's enlarged stomach.

"I don't care either way, you know that." Hiei replied with a small shrug.

"Yes I know." Kurama nodded. "I mean so Genkai will be expecting the child and will be fully prepared to take the kit from you."

"You are talking about cutting it from me?" Hiei asked calmly.

"Yes, here in Ningenkai it is called a c-section. I will give you or do to you something that will make your body numb." Kurama answered stopping his hand from rubbing. He touched his mate's stomach, on one side with a single finger. The fox moved it as he spoke again. "She will start about here according to our baby's position, come across like this, and come to a stop about here. She will pull our baby through the hole and then sew you right back up. In a few days the cut would completely disappear thanks to your demon blood and energy. Your skin will be as smooth as ever."

"I know that, you have already explained it to me! I think you just like touching my stomach." Hiei teased. The fox just smiled happily and nodded, as his hand went back to rubbing the growing bulge in his lover's stomach. Hiei looked down at the gentle hand a few minutes before looking back to his mate. "You off tomorrow, fox?"

"Yes."

"Then we will call a meeting at Genkai's temple. We will take Toushi with us and we'll tell everyone everything, whether they like it or not. I am tired of hiding." Hiei announced.

"I agree." Kurama replied, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on equally soft lips as his hand slid down the fire demon's stomach. Hiei moaned into the kiss feeling the hand slip between his legs and starting to massage. The fire demon began to run his hands firmly up and down his mate's back, wanting a lot more. The soft kiss had long since turned passionate and demanding.

Just as Kurama was carefully rolling Hiei under him, a loud pounding on the door interrupted the moment. The two demons pulled away from each other with loud Makai curses issuing from both of their mouths. The fox jumped up and ran out to get the door with every intention to let whoever it was know, he was not happy about being interrupted in the middle of something. That all quickly disappeared when he yanked the door open, revealing Botan. She stood there gasping for air and looking completely frightened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. New chappie soon.


	6. Secrets Revealed

I want to think all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

aura-chan the neko-jin: Yeah, it's going to be big. Thanks!

Forbiddensoul562: Don't worry to much, she will find out everything eventually. Thanks!

ame-tennyo AKA Hyena Frog: Well, here is the reason. Thanks!

Running-Wolven: Answer in this chapter. Thanks!

CircleKV12: Find out now. Thanks!

shiorifoxiesmom: The reactions may surprise you along with the delivery. Thanks!

MikaSamu: Sorry about that. LOL. Thanks!

vash: Yeah I know how that goes, but I had to end it somewhere. Thanks!

LanEiseJun: Acutally, I think I do too. Thanks!

Ryuuie Mizishi: Well, your answers will come in this chapter. Yes, that was a bad Botan interrupting our fav pair, but there is a lemon chapter coming soon. Thanks!

silver-kyubi: I think it's the correct term and yes it is, well in my story it is. Thanks!

Kitsune Kit: Yeah, she is really scared. Thanks!

The Forbidden Fox: Of course I forgive you and you can review whenever you want. Yes it will and not the way you might expect. Thanks!

Hentaigurl33: Well sort of, I hope you like. Oh, there always has to be some action, it can't be all fluff. Thanks!

Her Awsomeness Bridget Depp: Yeah, I know, that's why I switched it up. I thought it was time for a change. Thanks!

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

Thanks always goes out to my beta readers, SweetMisery1 and PainfulxRecovery

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

Secrets Revealed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as Kurama was carefully rolling Hiei under him, a loud pounding on the door interrupted the moment. The two demons pulled away from each other with loud Makai curses issuing from both of their mouths. The fox jumped up and ran out to get the door with every intention to let whoever it was know, he was not happy for being interrupted in the middle of something. That all quickly disappeared when he yanked the door open, revealing Botan. She stood there gasping for air and looking completely frightened.

"There is a powerful demon killing humans, adults and children. Yusuke and Kuwabara are already on their way. They are going to need your help!" Botan managed to get out.

"Of course." Kurama answered.

"Let's go." Hiei said, walking up beside his fox.

"Hiei! I don't……" Kurama started, but quickly changed tactics. "If you are coming, be careful."

"Hn." Hiei nodded, getting his katana. He knew the fox was very worried about him, but that wouldn't stop him from joining in the fight. He wasn't as fast now as he was a month ago. They ran out the door leaving Toushi with Botan.

"The fight is up ahead, please be careful Koi. Don't fight unless you absolutely have to. You are not as fast now." Kurama said at a full run.

"I'll be careful, fox. I'll leave the fight to you. I just feel I need to be there." Hiei replied while running along side his mate.

They ran out into a the large area of destruction the demon had caused, seeing Yusuke firing his spirit gun and Kuwabara struggling to get to his feet. Kurama skidded to a stop when he saw the demon his friends were fighting. He snapped around to the fire demon who was staring in shock.

"Yomi." Hiei whispered.

"You get out of here now, Hiei!" Kurama growled. "I don't want you here! He can not find out!"

"Find out what?" Yomi asked, seemingly to appear beside them.

"None of your business!" Kurama answered heatedly, pulling out a rose and forming his whip quickly. Hiei actually took a step back. He knew he had to get out of there, but he doubted Yomi would let him. The demon attacked suddenly, forcing the lovers to jump away.

They hit the ground quite a bit away from each other. Kurama sent a pleading look at his mate before attacking the demon. Hiei nodded slightly before getting to his feet. He was not one to flee, but he understood the dire situation they were in. His fox would not be able to fight properly if he was worrying about him. Plus, the last thing they needed was for Yomi to find out he carried Kurama's child. Yomi was blocking all of Kurama's attacks easily. Hiei turned and took off, but he didn't get far, he was snatched around to face a smirking Yomi.

"Where do you think you are going little one?" Yomi asked sarcastically.

"No where." Hiei growled.

"Really? It sure didn't look like it. You will pay for taking my fox from me." Yomi balled up his fist and sent it towards the fire demon's stomach.

Hiei did not flinch or move his hate-filled glare. He waited for the punch that would end the life he carried. Inches from impact, Yomi stopped his fist. He felt a different energy coming from the little demon. He pressed his hand flat against Hiei's hidden, rounding stomach. A knowing smirk appeared on across his thin lips.

"Well now, no wonder you are forbidden. I bet I can guess who it belongs too. Kurama right?" Yomi asked as he turned slightly to the fox that was getting to his feet. Kurama growled, seeing the demon's hand groping his mate's stomach. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You let him go right now!" Kurama yelled, his cool completely dissolving. He charged the demon. At the last couple of yards Yomi spun and threw Hiei at Kurama. The fox reacted immediately, catching the fire demon, but the force behind the throw knocked him backwards. Kurama skidded across the ground, on his back, with Hiei held tightly against his chest. When they finally came to a stop Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to them.

"Are you two alright?" Yusuke asked in a worried.

"Fine, Detective!" Hiei hissed, getting up quickly. He could feel the fox's energy rising, radically.

"That bastard is toast!" Kuwabara spat, clenching his fists.

"Leave that demon to me!" Kurama said icily, every word dripping with hate as he got to his feet. He was fighting to keep his Youko side under control. Hiei felt this and started backing away. He did not want to be anywhere near his fox when his anger erupted. Kurama pulled two roses from his hair, forming a whip in each hand. He attacked Yomi furiously.

"Man, Kurama is pissed!" Yusuke commented, watching the fight.

"You have no idea detective." Hiei smirked.

The fox slashed at Yomi with both whips but the horned demon dodged them easily. As Kurama ran past him, he brought the hilt of his sword down onto the back of the fox's head. Kurama collapsed to the ground, knocked out cold. Yomi turned the fox over with his foot and reached down, drawing him up with his shirt. He put the sword dangerously close to his neck before looking up at Hiei.

"You will now come along with me, Hiei, like the good little boy you are. If not, the fox dies." Yomi threatened.

"You won't kill him." Hiei spat angrily.

"Oh won't I?" Yomi smiled, drawing the blade across Kurama's neck, leaving a small red line.

"Stop Yomi! I will come." Hiei spat, walking towards the demon.

"Hiei wait!" Yusuke yelled. "We can beat him!"

"I have to go." Hiei said in a defeated voice.

"I don't understand! Why are you not fighting back?" Kuwabara asked, grabbing Hiei's arm. The fire demon snatched it free with a hateful glare before walking on.

"There are many things you two do not know." Hiei said, before stopping in front of Yomi. "You will release Kurama or I don't go."

"Of course, I have no use for him, now that I have you and that prized cargo." Yomi smirked, picking up the fox. He threw him towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. They ran up to the redhead as soon as he hit the ground. Yomi grabbed Hiei and pulled him closer. "Now I think we shall go and get acquainted. I need to find out what made you so appealing to my fox."

"Kurama is not your fox and he never will be." Hiei smirked.

"We will see about that. I could always come get him. I…I...I know that smell on you. That's a wolf scent and young too. I bet it's that mixed kitty I thought I killed. We will just have to make another stop on the way to our home." Yomi smiled, watching the blood drain from the fire demon's face. Hiei turned to the ningen boys.

"Be very careful when you tell Kurama what happened. You are going to have a big problem on your hands detective." He warned.

"You know." Yomi said, opening a portal. "He's right. Kurama just might kill the messenger of this news."

Yomi pulled Hiei into the portal and they were gone. Yusuke and Kuwabara set to work trying to wake the fox up. After about twenty minutes Kurama stirred, he sat up holding his head while it swam. Everything came rushing back to him. He looked around frantically, searching for his mate. When he didn't find him, he turned to Yusuke.

"Where's Hiei?" Kurama demanded.

"Umm.. I don't know if…." Yusuke stammered, remembering the warning Yomi gave him.

"Tell me where he is, Yusuke!" Kurama demanded again, his hand ready to grab the seed of some horrible torture plant from his hair.

"He went with Yomi to save you." Yusuke admitted

"WHAT!" Kurama cried.

"He did." Kuwabara nodded.

"Why didn't you two stop him!" Kurama shouted angrily, startling the boys.

"We tried, but he wouldn't let us! He said there were things we didn't know!" Yusuke replied quickly, trying to defend himself.

"He's right! You idiots gave Yomi exactly what he wanted!" Kurama yelled, getting to his feet, and ignoring his aching head and the shocked faces of his friends. "I have to get to the Makai!"

"Wait, Kurama." Kuwabara said, stopping the fox from leaving. "Yomi said something about a kitty at your apartment too."

"No." Kurama whispered as he took off at a full run towards his apartment. He heard the footfalls behind him coming from Yusuke and Kuwabara, but didn't even bother to look back. He was still angry and didn't have time for them and their stupid questions. They ran into the apartment to see Botan on her knees and crying uncontrollably. Kurama pulled the girl to her feet trying to control his voice.

"Where's my kit?" Kurama sternly asked.

"Yomi made Hiei get him and they left through a portal." Botan cried, clinging to Kurama for support. "I couldn't do anything. He held his sword to my neck the whole time."

"I have to get to the Makai, Botan. Take me to Koenma." Kurama demanded the blue haired girl.

"Hold on a minute Kurama. We…." Yusuke said, trying to get the story from his friend.

"Be quiet, Yusuke. You have done enough. This is no longer your fight. You two will leave this to me!" Kurama spat.

"NO WAY!" Kuwabara yelled. "Hiei is our friend too."

"He may be your friend, but there are things you don't know."

"DAMN IT! Don't give us that crap! What are you two talking about? Tell us Kurama!" Yusuke spat angrily. "I know you two have been hiding something! You need to trust us. We are a team and your friends!"

"Detective!"

"Don't try to cleverly cover it up again, fox." Yusuke said getting angrier. "For us to help, we need to know everything. SO SPILL! And while you're at it, why are you so worried about a cat?"

"It's not a cat." Kurama said, breathing a sigh of defeat. He gently got Botan off of him and onto her feet before continuing. "I am talking about a kit, a baby demon. His name is Toushi. He's about seven or eight months old now. He is half fox and half wolf demon. That is why we call him kit or kitty. His family was brutally slaughtered and he was found barely alive. Botan brought him here and we took him in." Kurama explained.

"We?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hiei and I have been taking care of him for about a month." Kurama said smoothly.

"You and Hiei?" Yusuke asked, somewhat stunned.

"Yes! Hiei lives here with me and has been for about three months now."

"What? Why?" Kuwabara asked, totally shocked.

"Hiei and I are ……..……………………mates." Kurama smiled.

"Huh?" Kuwabara was confused. Yusuke's face lit up with a smile, everything finally falling into place for him.

"You two are together?" Yusuke asked to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes, Yusuke, we are." Kurama nodded.

"I knew something was up with you two for awhile now. I just couldn't put it all together." Yusuke stated with a grin.

"What are you talking about Urameshi? You make it sound like they are boyfriends or something." Kuwabara said, glancing to Kurama. He was going to say gay, but he remembered the fox's earlier warning.

"We are more then that, Kuwabara. We are lovers, partners, and mates for life." Kurama said, unbuttoning his shirt some. He pulled it open revealing his bite mark and the black Hiruseki Stone hanging around his neck. Kuwabara stood in complete shock, his mouth hanging open. Botan was smiling, she already knew the story, but she liked it none the less. Yusuke looked from the fox's neck to his face, letting an accepting smile touch his lips. He was happy for his friends. They deserved happiness too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey what do you all think? Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	7. Into A Trap, Hiei’s Sacrifice

I want to think all that reviewed. I love reading every one. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

aura-chan the neko-jin: Yeah he must! Thanks!

silver-kyubi: I didn't know exactly what to do either, when I wrote that chapter. Thanks!

Kitsune Kit: I think so too! Thanks!

shiorifoxiesmom: Well, he's gonna try. Thanks!

Forbiddensoul562: Truth is I can't either. LOL. I couldn't see it either, but that was just how it cam out and so can I. I was wondering if anybody picked up on that. She does eventually make an appearance in one of my stories. Thanks!

The Forbidden Fox: YAY, I GOT THE RECORD! Yeah, now they are in the clutches of Yomi and it isn't going to be pretty. No. he just jumped through a portal before the blast hit him. I love plot twists too! Thanks!

animebishieluver: He's gonna try and he will get there. But will it be too late? They probably will especially with that kind of threat. LOL On NO a rabid dog named same is going to be after me. Please hold him off just a little longer! Thanks!

ame-tennyo AKA Hyena Frog: I guess it's because I have an evil streak. LOL. Thanks!

Anikara: Most people hate that. Yes, he will. Yes, one very good reason. Right? Thanks!

Running-Wolven: Here's more! Thanks!

MikaSamu: Well, I tried. Thanks!

LoveKyoHaru91: Well, in my story. When he turns Youko, he gets careless and let's his ego cloud his judgment. He didn't want or need that right now. Though the silver fox does make an appearance, eventually. Yes, he is much stronger in that form. Thanks!

LanEiseJun: I'll try not too. Thanks!

Ryuuie Mizishi: You will not like it. Yes, sort of, but there still is one more little secret. Thanks!

Tala ishtar: Well, it isn't going to be pretty. Thanks!

Loki Nozumu: I am a huge Hiei and Kurama fan too, but you can probably tell that. LOL. Thanks!

MasterFranny: I remember them school days and it was almost ten years ago. Now that makes me feel old. LOL. Yes, it will and yes it is. I know I think it's the shortest one I have ever wrote. Thanks!

sketch13: I'm glad you like it, I had fun writing it. I love demon romance and it is sweet, especially when it involves my favorite two demons. LOL. Thanks!

Dragon Tamer103088: I'm glad you found all that out. Well you don't have to wait too much longer, here is the update. Thanks!

Thanks again!

A big thanks always goes out to my beta readers too, SweetMisery1 and PainfulxRecovery. Without them my story would have all kinds of grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Just to let everyone one know, you may be wanting to kill Yomi now, but when you finish reading this chapter you will be wanting to kill me too. It's pretty sad and this is fair warning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

Into A Trap, Hiei's Sacrifice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are more then that, Kuwabara. We are lovers, partners, and mates for life," Kurama said, unbuttoning his shirt some. He pulled it open revealing his bite mark and the black Hiruseki Stone hanging around his neck. Kuwabara stood in complete shock, mouth hanging open. Botan was smiling. She already knew the story, but she liked it none the less. Yusuke looked from the fox's neck to his face, letting an accepting smile touch his lips. He was happy for his friends. They deserved happiness too.

"Why haven't you said anything before now?" Yusuke asked finally.

"We wanted to keep the peace between all of us," Kurama answered while he buttoned up his shirt. He then pointed to the still stunned Kuwabara. "We didn't want this reaction either."

"Kuwabara! Snap out of it!" Yusuke yelled, punching his friend. "It isn't that big of a shock."

"Yes it is!" Kuwabara countered, rubbing his now hurting arm.

"No it isn't! They have always been close, since we first met them. Think back, the signs have always been there."

"I guess you're right. They have always run off together."

"That's true." Kurama smiled. "But it is not what you two are thinking. We have been going off together because we train a lot and understand each other. Even after these four years, Hiei and I have only been together for the same three months he has lived here. I have to get him back and our kit too."

"We will get them back, Kurama." Yusuke said, trying to reassure his friend. "Let's go!"

"It's not your fight anymore."

"Yes it is! Hiei is your mate, but you both are still our friends. As for the kid, Yomi should know better than to mess with a baby. We are not going to let this bastard mess with your family. Are we Kuwabara?"

"Hell no! He's dead!"

"Thank you." Kurama half smiled. He was thankful to have friends like them. Deep down, he knew he was going to need help in the end.

"Come on guys," Botan said, opening a portal. They all jumped into it. A few minutes later, they jumped out of it and into an office.

"Koenma I need…." Kurama started.

"I already know why you are here," Koenma said cutting him off and coming out from behind his desk. "But I can't let you go. We need to gather information and you need to cool off, Kurama."

"What! I have got to go save them!"

"I know, but Yomi will be expecting that. You will be walking into a trap."

"I don't care!" Kurama spat angrily.

"Look, Hiei will be okay! He has survived torture before. As for the kit, it may be a regrettable loss. I am sorry…………." Koenma stated calmly, although that was not how he felt.

"What! How dare you!"

"It's just that we have known Hiei a lot longer. The kit is ……"

"Expandable? I love that kit like he's my own. I could never let him get hurt. As for Hiei, I love him too! I will not let him suffer through any kind of torture," Kurama spat, trying to control his rising temper.

"I am sorry, Kurama. You will have to wait," Koenma answered regretfully. The fox grabbed the god's shirt and yanked him close with a feral growl, his eyes flashing repeatedly from green to gold and then back. This startled everyone in the room, making them take a step back.

"You will open a portal for me to pass through, now! If not you will die by my hands. Hiei will not survive any kind of torture in his condition."

"What condition?" Koenma asked, trying to hide his fear of the fox that held him.

"Hiei, my mate, is with child!" Kurama hissed, his voice rising as his control slipped. "Hiei is pregnant! You will not stop me from going after him!"

"He…He….He is?" Koenma stuttered in disbelief. He knew the fire demon could conceive and carry a child, but he never thought he would do it, even for the fox. The rest of the team stood totally shocked, mouths hanging open.

"Yes he is." Kurama nodded, his eyes going back to green and staying that way as he regained his control. He let Koenma go with a defeated breath. "I have to go even though it is a trap, I have to save my family."

"I will let you go, but you need to be very careful, Kurama. You need to be more cunning, cautious, and ruthless then you have ever been before."

"I will, Koenma. I have everything to lose if I'm not." Kurama replied. Koenma nodded and opened a portal.

"I'll get you as close as possible, but you will still have a hard half day's run ahead of you."

Kurama nodded, jumping quickly into the portal. He landed on his feet coming out of the hole into the Makai. The fox looked around quickly surveying his surroundings. Finding no threat he relaxed some and walked away from the portal. Hearing footfalls behind him, he froze. Taking a deep breath he spun around, pulling out his rose and forming his whip quickly.

"Woah Kurama!" Yusuke said, holding his hands up in front of him. Kurama lowered his weapon, transforming it back into a rose. "You really are too jumpy."

"I am sorry, Yusuke," Kurama replied, glancing to the portal and seeing Kuwabara fall out of it. "You two did not have to come."

"Are you kidding? We wanted to come help. You can not take on Yomi's army be yourself."

"Thank you."

"Is Hiei really pregnant?" Kuwabara asked, walking up to them.

"Yes he is, but let us drop the subject for now. We can talk about everything when we get back to Ningenkai," Kurama stated before taking off running with his friends right behind him. He looked back after a couple of miles to see his friends still with him. He spoke loud enough for them to hear. "You two need to pace yourselves. We will not be stopping for at least an hour."

"Don't worry about us, Kurama. We will keep up," Yusuke yelled back, several yards behind him. Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

By the time they saw Yomi's castle on the horizon, they had come up with a plan. They slowed down considerably, being more cautious of their surroundings. Kurama was already carrying his whip with energy level raised. He turned to the right running into the denser forest. The three men came to a stop in front of a stone wall.

"Are you sure he doesn't know about this entrance, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, trying to catch his breath. "I mean, it's his fortress after all."

"I know he still didn't know about it during the Makai tournament. I used it often to get away from him, when I needed to be alone," Kurama replied, putting his hand on the wall. He pushed a loose stone in and a door opened, leading into utter darkness. He turned to his friends. "From here on, no unnecessary conversation."

"Okay!" Came the double reply from Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama pulled out a seed from his hair and made it bloom instantly into a light plant. They went silently into the darkness and down the hall. The fox knew exactly where Hiei would be and it scared him to death. He just hoped he wasn't too late. At the end of the long dark hall Kurama opened another door into a lavish bedroom.

"This used to be my room. Outside that door is a main hallway. We will need to go down two levels to where I think Hiei will be. Be ready for anything," Kurama whispered. He opened the door quietly and looked out. Seeing no ambush, he motioned for the two boys to follow him.

They were almost to the stairs, when they rounded a corner, coming face to face with a blue skinned demon. The creature turned to run, but Kurama was on him in an instant. With ruthlessness the boys had never seen from him, the fox snapped the demon's neck with his bare hands and threw him to the floor. He then started walking again without a look back and the boys soon joined him. The three made their way silently down the stairs and into another hallway. Half way down it, Kurama took off running. He stopped abruptly by an open door and bent over. As Yusuke and Kuwabara caught up, they saw him pick clothes up off the floor.

"Those are Hiei's clothes," Kuwabara said quietly. Kurama looked up from the clothes and nodded with worry clearly present on his face.

"Why are they out here?" Yusuke asked concerned.

"This is a very cruel and specific torture room." Kurama answered before moving over in front of the door. What he saw turned his stomach and clenched his heart. Hiei was sitting on the floor, huddled against the far wall, with black tear gems around him and completely naked. No one had to tell him what had happened, he already knew. Yomi broke the fire demon the only way possible, by rape. The fox looked over the door frame seeing several wards before turning to Kuwabara "Can you take these wards off?"

"Yes!" Kuwabara nodded, stepping forward. He pulled each ward off quickly until finally there was none.

"Stay here! Keep a look out! I do not want you two to see Hiei like he is now. Do not enter the room unless there is trouble," Kurama ordered, tucking his rose behind his ear. He grabbed all of Hiei's clothes before going into the room. The smell that assaulted him made him sick. The room reeked of sweat, vomit, sex, and blood. He ran over to Hiei and dropped to his knees in front of him. He touched the fire demon's arm as he spoke softly. "Hiei?" Ruby red eyes flew open as the black haired head snapped up.

"Kurama!" Hiei cried out, launching himself into his fox's arms. Kurama held his lover, crying into his black hair. He felt little hits against his chest and knew the fire demon was openly crying too. This just about killed him, Hiei rarely cried and even then it was always just a single tear. The fire demon had been completely broken by this and would never be the same again. After a few minutes, the fox had to know, but was scared to ask. He still had to know and confirm his suspicions so he barely whispered.

"Did he rape you?"

"Yes," Hiei answered quietly, nodding his head against his mate's chest. "I couldn't do anything to stop him. He held a knife to our kit's throat the whole time. I….I'm…..I'm so sorry, Kurama."

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, Koi," Kurama replied, trying to comfort his lover and remain calm. However, inside it was a different situation. Anger welled up inside of him like he had never felt before. Anger for Yomi because he dared to even touch the fire demon. The fox was the only one allowed to touch Hiei, especially in his condition. The worst was the anger for himself, because he hadn't gotten there sooner to stop the brutal raping of his pregnant mate.

"But I betrayed you!" Hiei cried, tightening his hold on his fox.

"No, you didn't!" Kurama almost shouted. "That monster did this and he will pay. Do you know where our kit is at?"

"I don't know, Yomi took Toushi with him. He said something about teaching him his place."

"We have to get moving, find our baby, and then get the hell out of here," Kurama said, trying to urge his mate into moving. He knew Hiei wanted to hold him and be held right now, but they didn't have the time. The fire demon reluctantly pulled away, reaching for his clothes, that the fox had dropped beside them.

"Wait." Kurama quickly grabbed his mate's hand. "How sore are you?"

"Very sore, he ripped me open, but I still can walk and fight." Hiei answered truthfully.

"I have something that may help you." Kurama said, reaching into his hair and pulling out a small bluish-looking seed. He sent a small burst on energy into it and it grew swiftly. Hiei instantly recognized the Makai plant. It was known to help the healing of skin and relax sore muscles, it would help him. The fox broke the plant's stalk in half and squeezed the gooey liquid onto the fingers of his right hand.

"Lean against me for support, this will sting badly, depending on how ripped you are." Kurama spoke gently, getting up on his knees. Hiei nodded, getting to his knees, moving forward, and pressing his body against his lover's. He wrapped his arms around the fox's waist and closed his eyes. He hated that it had to be his mate to find him like this and have to see about the damage done to him by another.

"I'm ready." Hiei barely whispered into the fox's chest. He moved his knees apart to give his lover better access to his abused entrance. Kurama put his left hand flat on the small of the fire demon's back and began to slowly rub in circles, trying to distract him. He brought his right hand down and carefully pushed the gooey fingers between the cheeks of Hiei's rear. The fox gently ran his fingers over his mate's entrance, spreading the cool liquid out. Hiei hissed at the sudden stinging pain, squeezing his mate tighter.

"This is going to be the worst part, Koi." Kurama whispered sadly. Hiei only nodded in understanding. The fox pulled his hands away and grabbed the other half of the plant stalk. He squeezed some more of the slick the substance onto his fingers. He replaced his hands on the fire demon has they had been. Kurama pushed a single finger into his mate and slid it back out. He then pushed it back in, working the liquid into the rips he knew was there.

Hiei gritted his teeth at the pain and embarrassment he was going through. Tears welled up in his eyes, that he refused to let fall. He would not cry again here, not now, but he knew even if he fought it, he would cry again over what has happened to him. Kurama realized the situation and worked quickly, but carefully so as not to cause more damage to his mate. He pulled his hand free and then wrapped his fire demon in a tight embrace.

"We need to go now." Kurama stated softly after a couple of minutes.

"I know." Hiei nodded slightly before pulling away from his fox. He grabbed his clothes and started to get up. He swayed a little as he reached his feet. The fox saw this and grabbed him to keep him from falling. Kurama didn't say anything, but he did help Hiei get dressed. He noticed for the first time that the fire demon did not have on his fox necklace. Their necklaces was akin to being wedding bands and was very sacred to them. They did not remove them for anything or anyone.

"Yomi took it," Hiei said solemnly, seeing the fox staring at his neck. "He said I didn't deserve it any more and he's right."

"You still deserve it, Hiei, and we will get it back." Kurama replied before stooping down to the floor. He picked up Hiei's tear gems and the stood up, putting them into his pocket. There was no way he was going to leave them there for anyone to sell. They were brought forth at a great cost. Kurama took Hiei's hand and started towards the door. The fire demon stopped suddenly, forcing the fox to stop too. The redhead turned to his mate with questioning eyes.

"A demon took my katana. I don't have a weapon to help you fight," Hiei answered seriously.

"No problem," Kurama said, reaching into his hair. He quickly pulled out a seed and sent his energy into it. The seed grew and manipulated until it was a bright green sword of sorts. He handed the sword to the fire demon, noticing his face scrunch up. "What's wrong?"

"It seems our kit has decided now is good to make itself known for the first time," Hiei smiled sadly, looking down. Kurama's smile was just as sad as he placed a hand against his mate's rounding stomach. It was not a good time for the child to start moving. Both of their smiles grew slightly from sadness to joy as they felt the strong movements of their child. In truth, maybe it was the perfect time. It would give them something to fight harder for, beside just each other. They had a small life depending on them. Two in fact, when they thought of Toushi.

"Hey you two, we got company!" Yusuke yelled, sticking his head in the door. Kurama nodded, moving his hand to the rose behind his ear. He quickly pulled it out and formed his whip.

The two demons looked at each other before running through the door. They were met with their friends fighting a bunch of demons and more coming down the stairs. They sprang into action. Hiei took out several demons, running between them swiftly. He may not be as fast right now, but he was still fast enough to get the job done. Kurama shot several demons with seeds before he ran past them, making the death plant burst forth from their bodies. The last demon fell to the fox's whip making the stairs clear.

Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him towards the stairs. The two boys were right behind them. As they ran the fire demon laced his fingers through his mate's. He didn't care what the ningens would think, not anymore. He needed that comforting contact, but he knew it was not going to last. He had betrayed the fox in the worse possible way. It was only a matter of time until he got his punishment for that betrayal. When the team hit the hallway upstairs, they heard very faint crying.

"Toushi!" Kurama and Hiei whispered together. They ran in the direction of the little cry. The team approached large double doors, hearing the crying come from beyond them. Kurama knew exactly where they were at. Yomi's great hall and throne room was on the other side of this wall.

"There is more the likely an army of demons beyond these doors. Watch your backs!" Kurama said, looking at the two ningens before turning to the fire demon and squeezing his hand. "Be very careful."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, releasing his lover's hand. Kurama pushed the doors open and they entered quickly. What they saw made their blood run cold. There were in fact hundreds of demons in front of them, but that was not what caused the effect. Yomi stood at the back of the hall, holding Toushi against him with Hiei's katana at his throat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey what do you all think? I'm sorry I just had to make Hiei cry in this. Who wouldn't after what all he had been through. Full details of exactly what happened to him will be coming to light soon. Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	8. A Fight To The Death

A/N: I am so sorry to be getting this out so late. I really have no excuses, except that I have been really busy. What can I say? Life happens. Well I hope all my faithful readers aren't too mad at me. There is a warning for this chapter. This chapter contains very crude, lewd, and vulgar language, but it is necessary for this chapter. I am sorry if this might offend some people. I don't usually type like this, but again it is needed. Sorry.

I want to think all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

u'pleromantic: Yay, a new reviewer. Thanks!

The Forbidden Fox: Glad to hear that. yes, Hiei and Toushi are well. Yomi? Maybe. Thanks!

MikaSamu: He will soon and Kurama will help him. Find out now! Thanks!

Forbiddensoul562: I am glad you think so. Your questions will be answered this chapter. I also have several more stories in mind for this arc. A couple of one shots and a couple of long involved ones. The next story that follows this one will likely be thirty something chapters or so and I have it about half written, but not typed. Thanks!

CircleKV12: I know I felt awful typing that part up, but that was just how it had to come out. All will be fixed soon. Thanks!

aura-chan the neko-jin: Oh he will die! maybe? Thanks!

silver-kyubi: Yeah I know, I feel so bad for doing that to the fire demon. I am glad you are not going to use your chainsaw on me. Thanks!

LParkGurl14: Thanks for the praise!

Anikara: Hm, my sister thanks that I am not descriptive enough. I am happy to hear that someone likes the descriptions the way they are. Thanks!

Hentaigurl33: Yes, he will. Guess who puts in an appearance? There are fifteen chapters to this story so I guess that makes eight more chapters including this one. There is definitely going to be a sequel, I have about Fifteen of those chapters already written and it's about halfway down. The title is Heroes Unite and I already have the first chapter to it up on here. Thanks!

SunStar Kitsune: You know what? I am too, I'll try to make them better. Thanks!

NeoDarkcloud: Here's your update. Thanks!

MewMew2: Thanks!

Ryuuie Mizishi: Your answers are coming now. Thanks!

T.K. Yurikoto: I honestly don't know! Thanks!

MasterFranny: That's about the only way I could actually see him cry. I am glad to hear you don't hate me. Actually he is going to leave the killing of himself up to Kurama, it's the demon way. Well in my story it is. I am twenty seven years old and graduated from high school almost ten years ago. Now I feel old. LOL. Thanks!

Bei Bei: Thanks!

Salarka-san: I know, I think I cried with him when I wrote that and it will only get worse. Thanks!

Tala ishtar: Yeah, praying would be good for Yomi. Thanks!

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

A big thanks always goes out to my beta readers too, SweetMisery1 and PainfulxRecovery. Without them my story would have all kinds of grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

A Fight To The Death

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There is more then likely an army of demons beyond these doors. Watch your backs!" Kurama said before turning to the fire demon and squeezing his hand. "Be very careful."

"Hn," Hiei grunted, releasing his lover's hand. Kurama pushed the doors open, and they entered quickly. What they saw made their blood run cold. There were in fact hundreds of demons in front of them, but that was not what caused the reaction. Yomi stood at the back of the hall, holding Toushi against him with Hiei's katana at his throat.

"I didn't think you would come rescue the forbidden one and this mixed up kitty, Kurama. It's not your style." Yomi sneered.

"My style has changed. I will come to help my mate and my kit. I will fight to the death for them." Kurama declared.

"This brat is not even yours. As for your child, you will never live to see it. That kit will be mine in the end," Yomi smiled.

"I will never allow that!" Kurama hissed angrily.

"I'd kill myself first," Hiei growled. "You will not touch our kit."

"Now little one, you weren't saying that earlier. In fact you weren't saying much at all, your mouth was just too full. Have you told your mate how friendly we got?" Yomi smirked.

"As a matter of fact he did!" Kurama growled. "You will pay for forcing all that on him, for even daring to touch him."

"Only if you can get to me, my fox." Yomi smiled evilly. "Kill the three intruders, the forbidden one is mine!" Yomi ordered.

The army of demons rushed the four friends. Yusuke fired his spirit gun, taking out a lot of them. Kuwabara took out several with his spirit sword. Hiei was dashing between demons, taking off heads and limbs. Kurama took down about thirty with his rose whip thorn wheel. This continued for awhile with more demons coming in through side doors. When the last demon fell, the team was low on energy. Yomi still stood at the back of the hall, clutching Toushi with katana at his throat.

"Put down my kit and face me!" Kurama growled, walking forward.

"You want me to put down this mixed breed?" Yomi smiled, pulling the katana away from the little neck. Toushi was very hoarse from all his crying.

"Yes I do!"

"Fine!" Yomi said before hurling the kit towards the closest wall. Kurama watched helplessly as the baby flew towards the cold stone. In a black blur, Hiei moved quicker the he ever had. He jumped, catching the kit against his chest as his back slammed into the wall. The fire demon saw stars when his head cracked against the stone. He held tight to the kit as he slumped to the floor and then to his side.

"That is the last time that forbidden demon stops my plans!" Yomi yelled, running towards the two still forms on the floor. Kurama cut the demon off, holding his whip in a death grip.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! You two stay with Toushi and Hiei while I deal with this demon!" Kurama said, wanting the fight to be between him and Yomi, not his kit and lover.

"Okay!" The two boys said together, running towards the fox's family. Kurama attacked Yomi with undisguised hatred. Yusuke turned Hiei over on his back and Kuwabara pulled the slightly crying baby from his arms. The detective shook the fire demon, trying to wake his up. After a few moments, Hiei stirred, his arms tightening on nothing, but air. He sat up quickly, his head swimming, and one word leaving his mouth.

"Toushi!"

"Calm down, Hiei!" Yusuke said, touching the fire demon's arm and pointing to his right. "Kuwabara has him."

"Hn," Hiei grunted, getting to his feet. The sound of fighting drew his attention to his fox and Yomi. Hiei quickly realized, Kurama was very low on energy and would not last much longer. He took an inventory on his own energy, he found it dangerously low too. This was not good, Yomi did not appear to be tired at all. The fire demon turned to the two ningens. "Take the kit and get the hell out of here!"

"No way!" Yusuke replied forcefully.

"Now! Kurama is very low on energy and I am not much better. Take the brat and get to the nearest portal, I will stay here. If Kurama doesn't leave this castle, then I won't either."

"But!" Kuwabara started, the fire demon stopped him with a glare.

"There are things you don't know." Hiei stated simply.

"Don't give us that crap! We know everything!" Yusuke answered. "We know that you and Kurama are mates. That you two have been taking care of this baby fox demon. We also know that you are pregnant. But I think Kurama let that part slip. We will not leave you here, Kurama will kill us!" Yusuke yelled, letting the fire demon know that he would not be kept out of the loop anymore.

"Fine, just get to the back wall and stay there! If anything happens to either of us, you get the kit and yourselves out of here!" Hiei growled. The boys nodded, moving quickly towards the back of the room. The truth was that Hiei didn't want them to hear what Yomi was telling the fox. It was bad enough for Kurama to be hearing what he was forced to do to that demon. Hiei wouldn't be surprised if his fox walked away or killed him after this was through. He had betrayed his lover with another, even though it was forced. It was still betrayal of the worst kind. He did not deserve Kurama's love now. He was just too dirty for the clean and perfect fox.

"I don't know what you see in that little demon. I worked and worked on him, but I still couldn't get a rise out of his limp dick." Yomi smirked, continuing his attack on the fox.

"That's because you don't know what you are doing and never have!" Kurama shot back, blocking or dodging the demon's attacks.

"Maybe, but the forbidden one does have some use. He is very good on his hands and knees, sucking you off. Though he seems to not like swallowing. When I cum, he gagged and spit my cum out. I had to make him lick it off the floor. You know I hate waste." Yomi taunted.

"I have never had that problem," Kurama smiled, trying not to show how tired he was. He was waiting for an opening, but Yomi was guarding himself very well. When the fox was forced to step back, his foot came into contact with pieces of broken stone and lost his balance. Yomi saw this and was on him in an instant his sword pressed against the fox's throat and the fire demon's katana in the other hand.

"I am sorry it had to come to this, Kurama. All you had to do was come and produce a child for me, after that I would have left you to live in peace. You refused stubbornly, but I still got your child in the end even though it is from the forbidden one. That kit will be extremely powerful with you two's combined demon blood in it."

"Don't get too confident!" Hiei yelled, grabbing the demon's arm that was holding his katana. He threw Yomi across the room. The demon lost his grip on the katana and it skidded off someplace unknown. Yomi landed on his feet and turned to face the fire demon and fox.

"Do you honestly think Kurama will still want you after this, Hiei? I told him everything we did together. You betrayed him. You have betrayed your mate in the worst possible way, by having sex with another. You will be better off staying with me because Kurama will kill you for this betrayal, it's in his blood." Yomi taunted.

"I know I have betrayed him!" Hiei growled as his heart broke in two. It hurt just thinking about how he had betrayed his mate, to have it told to him was far worse. He, however was not going to let it show how it affected him, not now. "It doesn't matter if my fox still wants me or not. Or if he kills me when this is all over, I know I deserve it! If it is by his hand that I will die, then so be it. I will take my punishment, but until then, I will still stand by my fox. Kurama is my mate!" Hiei proclaimed, staying true to his fox.

"And always will be!" Kurama added quietly, putting a comforting hand on the fire demon's shoulder. He knew exactly what was running through his lover's head. It hurt the fox deeply for Hiei to be even thinking he could do something like that to him.

"Always is only for the next few minutes," Yomi shouted, charging them with speed that would have matched Hiei.

The demon lovers were startled with the quickness of the attack. Kurama shoved Hiei out of the way as he jumped backwards. When the fox landed, Yomi was there and yanked the rose whip from his hand. The weapon turned back into a harmless rose when the redhead's energy was not feeding it anymore. Yomi dropped the flower before punching Kurama in the stomach. The fox dropped to his knees, gasping for air, and clutching his compressed diaphragm. Yomi stomped on the rose and with a smile he turned and walked towards the fire demon that was just getting to his feet.

"Let's give the fox a show." Yomi smiled, grabbing Hiei and yanking him into a brutal, raping kiss. The fire demon pushed against his capturer, but he didn't have the energy to break the hold.

Kurama could only watch, helpless as his mate was assaulted. He noticed Hiei's katana lying on the floor, a few feet in front of him. He shook his head sadly. The katana would have the element of surprise, but he didn't have the energy to execute the needed attack. This somehow seemed familiar to the fox, like he had lived it before. Yomi threw Hiei to the ground with a hiss of pain, his lip was bleeding and he spit out a mouthful of blood. Hiei smirked up at him triumphantly. He had bitten the invading mouth and tongue.

"You have out grown your usefulness with that stunt, forbidden one. I shall keep the fox and you will die!" Yomi growled, raising his sword. The fire demon stared up at him unflinching. He was going to die, but he was not going to back down.

It hit Kurama why this was so familiar. It was the dream he had, had after the last fight with Yomi. The fox was practically hyperventilating as he watched the scene unfold before him. Kurama knew he had mere seconds to save his mate and unborn child, but he didn't have the energy to do it.

Yomi smiled, aiming the sword at Hiei's heart before sending it at the target. The death blow was blocked by a silver flash and clang of metal right before Yomi was sent crashing into the wall behind him. The demon slowly stood from the rubble and met cold, calculating, endless pools of liquid gold. His eyes widened considerably taking in the silver hair that flowed around broad shoulders and an agitated tail flicking behind narrow hips. What drew Yomi's attention the most was, the gleaming katana hanging loosely from the fox's right hand as he crouched protectively over his mate. Hiei looked up and actually smiled, proud of his mate. The fox had finally mastered the switch to his demon form, something they had been practicing together for awhile.

"So the Youko has decided to make an appearance." Yomi growled.

"I have been here all along. I have just decided to take this form to finish you." The fox demon replied with a cool smile.

"So you're still planning to win?" Yomi taunted.

"Of course." Kurama replied calmly. "I have too!"

"I suppose you are going to do it with that katana instead of your plants." Yomi said, gesturing towards the sword.

"As a matter of fact I am." Kurama replied with a cold, hard smile. He quickly glanced down to his mate and found Hiei staring up at him. The fox's smile softened considerably upon seeing the proud smile on his fire demon's lips. Their attention was brought back to the current battle by cruel laughing. They both looked to the offending demon.

"That's a joke. Right?" Yomi continued to laugh. "Every demon knows that you only know how to use plants as weapons, and I know personally because that is all you have ever used. Look at you, you don't even hold that katana right. You couldn't even scratch me if you tried."

"That sounds like a challenge," Kurama smirked. "Let's see if I can!"

"Whenever you're ready, fox. Know this, I will be the last one standing when this is over and you will be dead or wishing you were." Yomi threatened.

"Don't be so self-assured." Kurama replied, as they shot towards each other. Both demons becoming nothing, but fast moving blurs. There were flashes of light and clangs of metal. Yomi and Kurama landed several feet apart, their backs to each other. A slight red line appeared across the fox's neck as he turned around. Yomi stood, clutching the stump of what was left of his dominate arm. Suddenly he tumbled sideways, hitting the floor hard, after his completely severed leg fell out from under him.

Hiei slowly got to his feet, shaking his head. The demon didn't have a chance against Kurama. The fire demon knew something about the fox that no one else did. Kurama was as lethal as him, when it came to the katana, with similar moves and speed. Hiei saw his silver fox walk towards Yomi and he did as well. The fire demon stopped and looked down at the demon on the floor as Kurama walked around and stood beside him. Blood was free flowing from the two bloody stumps as well from a deep gash down the demon's torso.

"How did you do this?" Yomi asked with fear clearly evident in his voice.

"I used my mate's katana," Kurama answered simply.

"But you don't know how to use a sword." Yomi continued, still not understand how someone known to not use a katana could wield one so flawlessly.

"Don't believe everything you hear in the legends." Hiei smirked. "My fox is as deadly with the sword as I am. He knew how to use one in his former life. In this life, I have helped him hone his skills for several years now."

"This is true, I never told you I didn't know how to use other weapons, you just assumed I didn't. I only prefer plants as my weapons of choice." Kurama said, raising the katana over the demon's neck.

"Wait Kurama!" Yomi said, holding up his blood covered hand. "If you show mercy to me, your former partner and lover, I will never bother you or your mate again."

"You were my lover and partner in my other life, that I can not deny. Let us see, you hurt my foundling kit after you killed his family and left him for dead. You hurt my mate, who happens to be carrying my own kit. You tortured my mate by forcing him to perform sexual acts on you and forcing sexual acts on him. This is unforgivable! Mercy? You lost any possible mercy of mine when you took my mate and kit." Kurama replied in an eerily calm voice. He sent the katana piercing straight through Yomi's neck.

The demon tried taking a ragged breath, but breathed no more. Kurama shook his head while shifting back to his redheaded form. Hiei walked to the far wall and retrieved his sheath that he had seen there earlier. He was feeling very guilty and dirty for having been unfaithful to Kurama. He felt he no longer deserved the fox as his mate, especially now that he knew most of everything he was forced to do to Yomi. Hiei walked back over to the dead demon with the redhead still standing beside him. He pulled out his katana and wiped it off on a clean spot of Yomi's clothes. The fire demon sheathed his blade and tied it to his waist as he turned to his fox.

"You did what you had to do, Kurama. Do not have any regrets."

"I don't have any regrets for killing him." Kurama said smoothly as he squatted down. He quickly searched Yomi and found what he was looking for. He pulled Hiei's necklace from a pocket and stood back up. "I just wish I could have gotten here sooner, for you."

The fox reached out to pull his mate into his arms. Hiei saw this and stepped away quickly with down cast eyes. He could not look into the fox's face after what he had done or even allow himself to be touched by him. In truth, all Hiei wanted was to be held by Kurama and reassured that he was still wanted, but he could not bring himself to let it happen. He knew he was going to be killed or thrown away yet again and didn't want to get his hopes up. When he spoke it was much harsher then he had intended, in fact his voice was down right icy and venomous. He even winced when he heard it. He had never spoken to the fox that way before.

"Not Now! We need to go."

"Of course." Kurama nodded, trying not to show how hurt he was by the fire demon's action and tone of voice. The fox put the necklace he held, around his neck to be with his own until it was back where it belonged, on Hiei.

They walked to the back wall where their friends were standing with Toushi and soon after they all headed out for the long trek to the portal and ultimately home. The two boys didn't even seemed to notice Hiei wince every time he took a step or that every now and then a tear would escape him. He would quickly catch it and put the stone into a hidden pocket in his cloak. Kurama however did notice and it tore him up as he carried Toushi close to his chest. A tear would escape him every time he saw one come from his mate. He didn't know how they would ever work through this. He only knew if or when they did, neither of them would ever be the same again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey what do you all think? At least it's not a cliff hanger this time. Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	9. Working Through The Pain

A/N: Just to let everyone know, I will be putting up a one shot that goes along with this story on Saturday. The title is A Ningen Tradition. Of course it is Hiei and Kurama, but Toushi has a small part in it too. I hope everyone goes checks it out. Also if anyone is wondering why I keep having Hiei think he has betrayed Kurama even though it was forced you will have to think back. In my first story, The Depths of Demon Bonds it is all explained in chapter sixteen, Demon Nature. Please check it out if you have any questions.

I want to think all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

Hiei lover-nikki: I see the pen name, but I think I would love him more. Thanks!

Heartbrokenalloveragain: Oh, Thanks for letting me know and for the review!

aura-chan the neko-jin: Yes, he is dead. It is sad for the demons. Thanks!

shiorifoxiesmom: No he didn't. Thanks for the second review!

vash: Yes, very sad. Maybe they will. Thanks!

silver-kyubi: Me too, I didn't like him. Maybe they will. Thanks!

The Forbidden Fox: I am glad you liked it. Yeah, I had to let him come out once. Very badly, but I would be too. Yes, they are. Thanks!

Hentaigurl33: Maybe! Thanks!

ame-tennyo AKA Hyena Frog: Very! Thanks!

animebishieluver: I believe you are the only one to catch that, very good. Thanks!

Forbiddensoul562: I was too when I wrote it. I have a couple of them ideas already involved in this story and the sequel. Thanks though I will use what I can. Believe me this arc is far from over. Thanks for letting me know about your story, I hope you are happy with what I done. Thanks!

sketch13: That was a great party. They will somehow. Thanks!

SunStar Kitsune: Yes he is. Thanks!

CircleKV12: Yeah, he had to make at least one appearance. Not to good. Thanks!

ElfRanger: Oh please don't hurt me, here is an update. NOOOO not pink! Thanks!

Loki Nozumu: Extremely sad, I cried when I wrote this. Yes, in his mind he did. Seven including this one. Thanks!

LParkGurl14: I am glad you like it and think so. Thanks!

LanEiseJun: Yes, it's like that here too. Thanks!

Running-Wolven: I am happy that you still approve. I couldn't see him getting aroused either, it would have been so wrong. Thanks!

Kitsune Kit: Here it is! Thanks!

berbec: I was thinking about it. Thanks!

Ryuuie Mizishi: Yes, there will always be something to stop there happiness. Kurama will do all he can to help. It's okay, Thanks!

T.K. Yurikoto: Neither did I, that's why I used him as my villain. I tend to agree with you on all that. Your language does not offend me. I am a witch myself so it's quite alright. Everything will get resolved soon. Thanks!

MasterFranny: Yes, I have to agree with you, it is much more fun. He definitely got what he deserved. It will help that the pup won't remember anything, but Hiei will never forget. No I haven't, but I am going to look it up. I will probably like it. Thanks!

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

A big thanks always goes out to my beta reader too, SweetMisery1. Without her this chapter would have all kinds of grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9

Working Through The Pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team traveled swiftly, but nowhere near as fast as they had traveled to get to the Yomi's castle. They passed Toushi among them when one got tired of carrying him. As they went, it became very clear to Kurama that something was deeply bothering Hiei, and he could guess what it was. The fire demon had completely withdrawn; even the fox couldn't get any response from him, not even his characteristic 'Hn'. A portal opened in the quiet apartment, and the small group jumped out with a crying baby.

"I'll go get him a bottle." Botan said, going towards the kitchen.

"And a jar of food." Kurama called after her. He grabbed a diaper from the purple box and walked over to the couch. He sat down sideways and laid the baby in front of him. The fox looked up when he heard the bedroom door open. Hiei disappeared into the room, closing the door behind him. Kurama knew something was wrong with his lover and needed to find out what it was. He had a feeling he already knew. Botan came out of the kitchen carrying two bottles as Kurama finished up with Toushi. He stood up and handed the kit to her, with a nod towards the bedroom. "Can you watch him the rest of this evening and over night? I cleaned him up some, but he still needs a bath." Kurama asked.

"Of course, Kurama. I hope everything will be okay." Botan said, completely understanding what Kurama meant.

"Me too." Kurama nodded. Botan picked up the diaper bag and opened a portal.

"Call me on the communicator when you want me to bring Toushi back." Botan said, jumping into the portal. Kurama turned and jumped a little seeing his friends standing where they landed out of the portal. He had completely forgotten about them in his worry over his lover.

"What's wrong, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Hiei hasn't even 'Hn'ed' since we left Yomi's castle." Kuwabara added, also concerned.

"Hiei is very upset." Kurama answered with much sadness in his voice. "That demon Yomi forced a lot of terrible stuff on him. Hiei and I need to come to terms with everything that happened. I know I said we could discuss everything when we got back, but Hiei is in need of my attention right now. When Botan brings Toushi back tomorrow, I will call you both. You two can come over then and we all can sit down and talk. I am sure Koenma has a few questions too." Kurama explained.

"No problem, I wish you luck with Hiei." Yusuke said, going towards the door.

"Thank you I am going to need it." Kurama admitted.

"I do too. Later, Kurama." Kuwabara said, walking out the door behind the other boy.

Kurama closed and locked the door, turning to the bedroom. He walked into the room and looked around for his mate, only to not find him. He noted the closed windows so he turned to the bathroom and found the door closed. The fox went over to the door and turned the knob. It was locked. Kurama saw a tear gem on the floor. He bent over and picked it up, holding it tightly. This was going to be hard on both of them. The fox put the gem on the dresser before pulling a seed from his hair. A vine quickly grew, going into the lock.

Kurama opened the door when he heard the small click. He saw several more Hiruseki Stones on the floor along with a pile of black clothes, but he didn't hear the shower running. The fox took a deep breath, walked over, and pulled the curtain open. Hiei sat on the cold tile with his legs drawn up as close to his chest as possible, and his head against his knees. Kurama's heart wrenched when he saw a black dagger clutched in one of his mate's hands. He already knew what that was for and he hated the thought of it. The fox sat down beside his lover and put an arm around his shoulders, paying no attention to the knife. The fire demon tried pulling away, but the fox held him tighter and pulled him closer.

"Are you mad at me, Hiei? For telling our friends about us and the baby you carry?" Kurama asked. He knew very well that wasn't why his mate was upset, but it was a starting point.

"NO!" Hiei answered briskly, remaining tense.

"Then this about Yomi." Kurama said softly. He felt his mate go rigid when he said that. The fox exerted more force, pulling the fire demon into his chest. "Tell me what happened to you."

"No! It's too humiliating! I don't wish to talk about it." Hiei protested.

"You need to talk about it! You cannot keep it bottled up inside of you; it will eat you up inside. Tell me what that bastard did to you."

"NO! I have already betrayed you!" Hiei answered, jerking away. He held the dagger out to his mate, his head down in shame. "You know very well what the punishment for this kind of betrayal is. Just hurry up and get it over with. End my miserable excuse for a life. At least I got in here so you won't have to clean up too much of a mess." Hiei said dejectedly.

"Hiei!" Kurama was in total shock. He snatched the knife from his lover's hand. "I could never kill you!"

"BUT!" Hiei protested once again.

"NO!" Kurama shouted. He threw the dagger, towards the door where it buried deeply into the wood. "You did not betray me. I will never kill or leave you no matter what. I know you did what you had to, to survive and protect Toushi." Kurama desperately explained.

"Toushi!" Hiei said, snapping his head up. "Where is he?"

"He's fine. No injuries and Botan has him. She is watching him for us to be able to talk. It is just you and me in this apartment until tomorrow. You can talk to me and no one will hear." Kurama stated, trying to make Hiei's much needed confession seem easier.

"I still don't……" Hiei trailed off, running out of excuses.

"Just let it out Hiei! Let it go! You have too!" Kurama urged, closing his eyes. He didn't really want to know, but the fire demon needed to talk or this could eventually destroy him. He also already knew most of the details after Yomi tried using them in the fight against him.

The fox opened his eyes and looked down when he felt tugging on his shirt. Hiei was trying frantically to get his shirt open. Kurama brought his hands up to help. He knew his fire demon wanted skin-to-skin contact. When the last button was undone, his shirt was yanked open. The fire demon crawled into the fox's lap while shoving the shirt off his shoulders. By the time, Kurama got his arms out of his shirt, Hiei was pressed against him with his arms tight around his waist and his head buried into Kurama's chest. The fox just held his lover, knowing the fire demon was going to tell him everything , eventually. After a long time, Hiei finally broke the silence.

"He chained me to the floor on my hands and knees, naked. He then stood before me, holding Toushi with a knife to his throat. He had another demon take down his pants and …..and……and I had to pleasure him. I had no choice! It was either do that, or watch our kit die! I had to service him like I was an everyday whore. This was just the beginning too. When he was finish with my mouth, that bastard mounted me like he had a right to. He said he wanted to make our child his in a way, even though it was far too late to get any genes of his involved. He didn't even prepare me; he just ripped me open. He did everything he could to get a rise out of me, and I do mean everything. However, he did not get any results. That's when he………." Hiei took a quick intake of air and tightened his arms.

Kurama felt his lover trembling and small taps against his chest as the fire demon's tear gems hit him. It was all too much. The fox nuzzled into his mate's black hair and cried too. There was nothing he could say to ease the pain and hurt in the fire demon. All he could do, was hold him, letting him know he wasn't alone. Kurama also felt anger whirling around in him again. If that demon wasn't already dead, he would hunt him down and kill him again. After several agonizing minutes, Hiei's broken voice could be heard again.

"That's when he brought in the generals of his army and I had to service each of them while the others stood around, watching and awaiting their turns, making lewd comments. Yomi even killed one when he tried to top me. He said he was the only one able to do that. It didn't end there either; Yomi came back and mounted me two more times while his generals watched. They finally unchained me and left me in peace when they found out you were coming. I have been vomiting ever since. No matter what I do, I can't get their horrible tastes out of my mouth. I've even brushed my teeth three times since we got back here, just like you showed me. My mouth and throat hurt even now; I am surprised I can even talk. My entrance has healed, but I can almost still feel the pain. I feel so dirty and disgusting. I don't know how you are even allowing me to touch you. You are always so perfect and clean. Now I am dirtier then I have ever been!"

"Then let's take care of that, Koi." Kurama said softly, pulling away some. Hiei felt the movement and looked up, seeing the fox's red and wet face.

"You have been crying?" Hiei was so astonished that he had to touch his lover's damp cheek to believe that Kurama felt no anger towards him.

"Yes." Kurama confirmed.

"Why?" Hiei asked, still confused.

"Because you are hurting, and I can't take that pain away from you." Kurama answered sadly. He slid his mate off his lap and picked up the many tear gems surrounding his legs. One glance at the fire demon told the fox that he was ashamed of his crying.

Kurama stood and walked out of the shower. He put the gems on the sink counter before pulling off the rest of his clothes. He grabbed a washcloth and stepped back into the shower stall. Hiei was sitting where he had left him, staring at the ground with a few more tear gems between his spread legs. Kurama turned on the water, before sitting down between his mate's legs. He picked up the stones, laying them outside of the shower. He held the washcloth up, getting it wet while he put his other hand under the fire demon's chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"I am so damn weak, Kurama! I'm crying, and I can't seem to stop!" Hiei spat, angry with himself as another tear ran down his cheek. The fox quickly wiped it away with his thumb before it could solidify.

"It is not weak to cry, Hiei. You have been hurt and used. The pain from that experience has to come out so you will be able to heal." Kurama whispered, wiping his lover's face slowly and gently with the soft cloth.

"HEAL! I will never forget this!" Hiei exclaimed.

"I did not say that. You will never be able to forget this, it will always be with you. Nevertheless, you can over come it in time. I will do my best to help you." Kurama promised.

"Help me! You could have helped me by getting there sooner." Hiei yelled.

"I tried!" Kurama answered, stilling his hand on his lover's shoulder. He knew that was coming. "Koenma wasn't even going to let me come until they were able to gather information. That's when I told him you were pregnant and that I had to go. He got us as close as possible, but there was still a hard half-day's run ahead of us. I got there as soon as I could. I am sorry I did not get there any sooner and that you had to go through that." Kurama apologized.

"I know that you tried, fox." Hiei said, scooting forward until he was sitting in his mate's lap with his legs on either side of the slender waist. He knew his mate had gotten there as soon as possible. "I am just so angry and trying to find someone to blame." Hiei admitted.

"That's a normal reaction, Koi. I am angry at myself for not getting there sooner." Kurama stated, moving them both back under the water more before starting to wash his mate again. "I just hate that you took my place. It should have been me."

"I will never regret making that decision, Kurama. You would not have lasted long locked in a room with a female demon in heat. I will not have a child of yours out there, in any world, other then ours." Hiei stated.

"I will not either." Kurama replied, laying his hands flat against his mate's rounded stomach. "Has our baby moved anymore since the first time at the fortress?" The fox asked.

"Yes, a couple of times." Hiei said, putting his hand over his mate's. After a few moments of running his hands gently over the expanding belly, Kurama reached up and took the fire demon's necklace off of his own neck. He put it over his lover's head as Hiei smiled up at him. The fox ran the back of his hand across his fire demon's cheek.

"Your necklace is finally back where it belongs, Koi, on you." Kurama smiled softly.

"Yes." Hiei nodded.

"When is that last time you ate?" Kurama asked, switching into paternal mode.

"That morning on the day Yomi took me." Hiei replied.

"That's not good for you or our baby, especially with you vomiting like you are." Kurama replied, picking up the washcloth again. "I'll finish washing you, clean myself up and then fix us both something to eat."

"Hn." Hiei nodded. Kurama finished like he had said, first his mate and then himself. When they exited the bathroom, Hiei went over to the bed and crawled in. Kurama got his robe and left the bedroom to fix them something to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. I am so evil, I made Hiei cry again. Don't forget to check out my new one shot on Saturday, A ningen Tradition. Oh well next chapter soon. I think I'm smelling the beginnings of lemonade?


	10. In Need of Reassurance

ssdragonlady cautiously walks over to the door of her repaired lemonade shop. She glances back at bob-the-blue-bear and Stratas, they nod in readiness. Dragon unlocks the door and sticks her head out.

"FREE LEMONADE!" She yells loudly.

People started running out of bushes, dropping out of trees, and there was even a few who scurried out of the man holes in the street, but what bothered dragon the most was the rising dust cloud coming from every direction.

"BUNKER NOW!" Dragon yelled to her two employees. They all sprinted for the basement to watch another video while the shop was again torn up. At one point, they even thought the ceiling was going to collapse with the amount of stomping going on above them.

I want to thank all that reviewed. I love reading everyone's. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

Lunarmercury

MasterFranny

Tiassale

sketch13

Forbiddensoul562

Running-Wolven

Animefouryou

Dragon Tamer103088

The Forbidden Fox

Bei Bei

Vash

berbec

Ryuuie Mizishi

Anikara

ame-tennyo AKA Hyena Frog

Fungus Badger

Kitsune Kit

silver-kyubi

shiorifoxiesmom

T.K. Yurikoto

ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin's yami

KyoHana

Heartbrokenalloveragain

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

A big thanks always goes out to my beta readers too, SweetMisery1 and PainfulxRecovery. Without them my story would have all kinds of grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Lemon this chapter, so if you don't like or you're not old enough please leave and come back for the next chapter. You now have been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10

In Need of Reassurance

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama finished cleaning his lover up and then himself. When they exited the bathroom, Hiei went over to the bed and crawled in. Kurama got his robe and left the bedroom to fix them something to eat. He came back about thirty minutes later, carrying a tray. The fox frowned upon seeing Hiei lying on his side asleep.

Kurama hated to wake his lover up. The fire demon needed his rest, but he needed to eat too. Kurama sat the tray in the middle of the bed as he sat down on the edge next to his mate. He was tempted to lean over and kiss his fire demon awake. They hadn't shared a kiss since this ordeal began almost three days ago. The fox opted instead to gently shake his lover. Hiei squeezed his eyes shut tightly before opening them.

"I fixed us some stir fry." Kurama smiled softly.

"Hn." Hiei sat up and scooted over before stuffing a pillow behind him and leaning back against the headboard. He grabbed another pillow and put it beside him, looking at his fox expectantly.

Kurama smiled, turned around, and leaned up against the headboard beside his mate. The fire demon pulled the tray onto his sheet covered lap, and they began to eat. When the last bite was gone, Kurama sat the tray on the floor beside the bed. He then leaned back and closed his eyes. He was very tired and low on energy. All he wanted was to go to sleep. The fox reopened his eyes when he felt the fire demon pulling on him.

Hiei had moved over and was trying to pull him to the middle of the bed. Kurama helped his lover by moving over. The fire demon pushed his fox's legs open and sat down between them, leaning back. Kurama brought his arms up around his lover when his back hit his chest. Hiei put his hands over the fox's and moved them down to his stomach. He smiled when he heard and felt the quick intake of air.

"Our baby is really moving." Kurama said, nuzzling into his mate's neck and leaving a light kiss.

Hiei only nodded, tilting his head to give better access to his lover. He was enjoying the small contact, but truth was he wanted more. The fire demon still felt dirty even after his fox had lovingly washed every inch of him. He was still afraid the fox didn't want to touch him and may still leave or kill him. It was no less then he deserved after betraying his mate the way he did. That small kiss wasn't enough, he wanted more. NO, he needed more, he needed reassurance. The fire demon suddenly pulled away and turned around, getting on his knees in front of his fox. Before Kurama could say anything, Hiei leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. The fox was so shocked, he didn't respond at all. The fire demon pulled away and glared at the redhead.

"Don't you want to kiss me anymore!" Hiei demanded.

"Of course I do! It's just…." Kurama was cut off with an almost desperate kiss, to which he did not respond to again. The fire demon jerked away with a growl.

"You lie! You don't want to kiss me! You taste them in my mouth just as I do!" Hiei spat, backing away. Kurama grabbed him and pulled his lover close again.

"That's not true! All I taste in your mouth is our tooth paste and dinner. I want to kiss you, but we both know where that will lead." Kurama cautioned.

"SO! That's what I want!" Hiei exclaimed.

"Hiei, it would not be wise for us to make love right now. Your emotions are in turmoil. You need time to heal and come to terms with what happened to you." Kurama explained, trying to be the voice of reason.

"What I need is you, Kurama! I need my mate. I need…." Hiei leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the fox's waist and burying his head in his chest. He couldn't believe he was actually begging for attention from his fox. He had stooped that low.

"You need to be reassured that I am not going to leave or hurt you in anyway, and that I still love you." Kurama finished, gently rubbing his mate's back. He was cursing himself for making Hiei beg like that for his love. He barely felt the slight nod against his chest.

Kurama slid his hands to the fire demon's arms and gently pushed him away until he was back on his knees, instead of lying against him. The fox brought his hand up to his mate's chin and tilted his head back to look at him. They searched each other's faces for a few moments, trying to decide if they both really wanted or needed this. Finding his answers, Kurama leaned forward, capturing Hiei in a deep kiss. The fire demon wrapped his arms around the fox's neck and begged for entrance to his mouth. The redhead complied allowing the kiss to deepen further. He actually wanted this too, but did not want to force his lover into anything that would make him uncomfortable.

Kurama ghosted his hand down his mate's chest, stomach, and lower, but stopped short, unsure if he should continue. Hiei grabbed the hand and pushed it firmly against his hardening member. He moaned into the kiss when his fox wrapped his hand around him and started slowly pumping.

Kurama broke the kiss, and tilted Hiei's head to the right, exposing his neck properly. He knew exactly what his mate needed to help reassure him. The fox held the silver and gold chain out of the way as he placed a light kiss on the old bite mark just before deeply sinking his teeth in. The fire demon growled, clutching the fox's shoulders while Kurama renewed his mark. Hiei almost cried again at the rush of emotions in him. He was thrilled the fox still wanted and loved him. Kurama pulled away from his lover's neck, after the bleeding stopped, to look at him. He was a little shocked to see Hiei with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" Kurama asked softly, running his free hand over the fresh bite mark.

"No." Hiei whispered. "I'm just happy that you marked me again as your mate. That I still deserve that honor."

"You do deserve it. You will always be my mate, Hiei. Nothing or no one will ever change that fact." Kurama smiled, leaning forward. He kissed his mate passionately for several moments before breaking the kiss. He then shifted until he was on his knees too. Through all of this, he had never stopped the slow pumping of his hand. He leaned over and gently kissed his mate's rounded stomach before dropping lower and licking the tip of the erection he was holding. This made the fire demon buck into his mouth involuntarily. The fox relaxed his throat, taking his mate in completely and then slowly sliding off to leave a wet kiss on the end.

Kurama heard Hiei moan and felt his hands fist tightly into his hair. He repeated the same move over and over until the fire demon started thrusting. The fox moved his hands to his mate's hips, guiding his movements, and tilted his head so it was not hitting the rounding stomach. Hiei pulled the fox away from him suddenly and none too gently either. He brought him up quickly into a passionate kiss. They finally had to part from the lack of air.

"Your turn, fox." Hiei smirked.

"No, Koi." Kurama replied, shaking his head. "It is not my turn. This is about you and what you need."

"What I need is you, I have already said that. You did a great job on me and now I need to repay the favor." Hiei insisted.

"No you don't! I never want you on your knees before me because you feel obligated to be."

"I don't feel obligated." Hiei smiled before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his fox's neck while pulling the top of his robe open. "I promise! I want to please you."

Without warning the fire demon sank his teeth into the old bite mark on the fox's neck. Kurama moaned softly and wrapped his arms around his lover. He was happy that Hiei chose to remark him too. In truth, they both needed the reassurance from the markings. The fire demon started kissing his way down the fox's chest over the newly exposed skin as he untied the belt at his waist.

"Mmmmmm…Mmmmm. I love you, Hiei." Kurama moaned, feeling his lover lick a nipple.

"I love you too, Kurama." Hiei answered, gently pushing his fox backwards. Kurama let the fire demon guide him to lie on his back.

Hiei leaned over Kurama possessively and continued where he had left off, kissing all over his mate's torso. The fire demon continued down until he met the fox's cloth covered erection. He slowly opened the robe, enjoying the view of his fox. Kurama was on his back, with his red hair spread out around his head, and his red robe completely opened, but still on his shoulders. He stood out beautifully against the black sheets on which he laid. Hiei made a mental note that they would always have black sheets.

Hiei leaned over, took the fox into his mouth and started bobbing his head quickly. Kurama moaned loudly, closing his eyes and thrashing is head from side to side. He felt the mouth leave him for a couple of seconds before it quickly returned. The fox jumped when he felt a wet finger enter him, but then pushed against it. A second finger joined the first and they hit that sensitive spot within him, making his hips buck involuntarily.

After a few sweet minutes of this, Hiei let the fox's erection slip from his mouth with a smile and pulled his fingers out. He came back up and straddled his mate's thighs, reaching for the bottle on the nightstand. The fire demon opened the bottle handing the cork to Kurama. Hiei grabbed his lover's other hand and poured a small amount of the pink oil into it. Kurama smiled, reaching towards his mate's rigid member, but a hand stopped him. Determined crimson eyes met confused emerald green eyes while Hiei poured some of the oil in his own hand. He held the bottle out and his mate corked it without question. The fire demon set the bottle back on the nightstand.

"I need you, fox!" Hiei pleaded in a whispered voice.

"Okay." Kurama nodded, completely understanding what his lover wanted and needed.

Hiei put his oil filled hand on his fox's solid erection. After a few pumps, it was totally coated in the rose smelling liquid. The fire demon moved up until he was over the redhead's stomach. Hiei raised himself up, grabbing the headboard for support. Kurama spread the oil over his fingers before putting that hand between his lover's legs and the other around his stiff member.

Soon the fire demon was thrusting into the fox's hand and then pushing back onto the fingers of the other one. Having taken longer then usual to properly prepare, Hiei, just to be on the same side, Kurama finally removed his hands and gently pushed his lover back until he was over his hips. He positioned himself and his mate before pushing the fire demon down slowly. They both moaned loudly with closed eyes when Hiei completely impaled himself on Kurama's erection. They stayed like that for several minutes just enjoying the feeling of being together.

Kurama started lifting and lowering his lover slowly. Hiei remained relaxed, letting his mate totally control him and their thrusts. The fox smiled, loving what he saw. The fire demon had his eyes still closed, head thrown back, and his mouth slightly open, moaning softly. His hands rested over the fox's on his hips. Hiei suddenly leaned forward, bracing himself against the fox's chest with his hands. His rose red eyes slid open and met with extremely darkened leaf green ones. Kurama stilled their movements as Hiei leaned down. Their lips combined in a long, deep, loved-filled kiss.

When they parted the fire demon licked the fox's lips before whispering huskily. "Harder, faster!"

"Of course, Koi." Kurama smiled, renewing their thrusts and doing exactly what his lover wanted. After only a few minutes, Kurama felt the fire demon's passage tightening. With a hard thrust and downward shove, he sent Hiei over the edge. The fire demon climaxed hard, all over the fox's stomach and chest.

"Kurama!" Hiei shouted, before collapsing forward. The fox saw his fire demon crumple and caught him quickly. Kurama held his lover up while he recovered from his release, he did not want their unborn child caught between their bodies. When Hiei regained his senses, he quickly realized how full he still felt. Kurama still had an unsatisfied erection.

"Fox? You didn't…." Hiei observed in an almost guilty tone.

"It is okay, Hiei." Kurama smiled, cutting him off. "This is all about you."

"It is not okay! This is about _us_ and what _we_ both need. You can not tell me that you didn't want this because I read your mind. I also feel how full you are. You wanted us to mate, but didn't want to push me into anything I might be uncomfortable with. Just for the record, I will never be uncomfortable with you no matter what you do to me or after whatever happens too me." Hiei said forcefully before starting to ride his fox again. Kurama let his hands fall to his mate's thighs allowing the fire demon to take control. His mate was right, he had wanted this too.

Hiei was quickly becoming aroused again. With his now free hands, Kurama slipped one down to pump his lover's returning erection and the other went around to squeeze his butt. The fire demon sped up his bouncing and changed his angle so the fox's erection was striking his prostate. It wasn't long before they were both close to their end, this time. The fox thrust upwards while the fire demon shoved down. They both reached their climaxes together. Kurama didn't know how he did it this time, but he again held up Hiei. They just looked at each other as their breathing returned to normal.

"Again." Hiei demanded.

"Koi, I don't think…" Kurama warned in a concerned voice.

"You think too much, fox!"

"Alright." Kurama replied, sitting up and seeing his lover becoming aroused yet again. He didn't know where the demon was getting the energy for this. He was barely keeping his eyes open. He finally pulled off his robe as he kissed his lover gently. "But you're going to be on top. I don't want you getting too sore."

"Hn." Hiei nodded, rising up and letting his mate's softened member slip from him. He moved to the side of his fox.

Kurama rolled over to his stomach and raised his rear into the air. Hiei grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under his lover's raised hips. He positioned himself between the redhead's legs and pushed them farther apart. The fire demon leaned over slightly to leave wet kisses on the fox's most sensitive skin, exactly where his tail should be. He had long since learned that the area was his mate's erogenous zone. This action pulled contented purrs of pleasure from Kurama as he again became aroused. Hiei smiled, leaving one more kiss on the responsive flesh. He moved on, leaving a kiss on each smooth cheek as he spread them open. He moved down and ran his tongue around his mate's entrance.

Kurama gasped loudly and involuntarily moved his hips back, wanting more. Hiei smiled before slipping his tongue into the opening. He slowly withdrew it only to slide it back in. Hiei heard Kurama panting wildly and trying to keep from screaming, but that was what he wanted to hear. He had to know that he could still do that to his mate. That what the fox was doing was not just for the fire demon's sake, but that he was enjoying himself too. He reached up and squeezed his mate's erection tightly. He summoned a little of his energy, adding some heat to his hand and lips.

Kurama let out an ear piercing scream of pure pleasure. Now completely happy, Hiei pulled his mouth and hand away. He then grabbed the bottle of oil and coated his erection in it. Without warning, he shoved into his fox, hard. Kurama moaned, fisting his hands tightly into the black sheets. He was in no pain after having been somewhat prepared before. In his pleasured filled mind he remembered something and looked over his shoulder.

"Koi?"

"Hn."

"Be careful when you get your release. Don't collapse onto me. We do not need our unborn baby squashed between our bodies."

"I'll be careful, fox." Hiei nodded, sliding his hands up the redhead's back. He brought them back down and then over the fox's smooth butt, that was pressed into his hips. The fire demon put his hands on the narrow hips before starting with slow, long thrusts which he knew his mate loved and hated. Soon the speed changed when Kurama pushed back hard to meet Hiei as he thrust forward. The fire demon sped up considerably, while he slipped a hand around to pump the fox's taut member.

Kurama threw his head back and moaned the fire demon's name loudly when his mate hit his prostate. After repeated poundings against that sensitive spot he was very close again. The fox also felt Hiei pick up speed again. He knew his lover was close as well. Several hard thrusts later both demons climaxed yet again, calling out the other's name.

Kurama collapsed into the bed completely worn out. Hiei felt himself falling forward, but caught himself. He was on his hands and knees over the top of his trembling fox while he trembled too. The fire demon withdrew from his mate and laid down beside him. Their breathing slowly returned to normal as they lay there smiling at each other. Kurama finally turned over to his back. He grabbed the wet pillow and threw it to the floor. He was so exhausted and wanted nothing, but to sleep. Hiei had other plans though. He set up and leaned over the fox, taking his member into his mouth while fondling the delicate, soft pouch at it's base.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked as he looked down to his mate. He got Hiei's telepathic response as the fire demon continued to bob his head.

__

"What does it look like?"

"But aren't you tired?"

__

"Yes, but I need to taste you. I need to get their horrible taste out of my mouth. I need this! Please, Kurama."

"I belong to you, Hiei. Do whatever you wish."

__

"Thank you, fox. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kurama smiled, putting his hands into his lover's black hair. He knew the taste his lover kept referring to was all psychological, but he would do anything that would help comfort the fire demon. He had to admit that what Hiei was doing felt incredible. To his surprise, he was back to full erection already.

Kurama felt teeth scrape along his heated flesh achingly slow as the fire demon withdrew his mouth, only to come back down and swallow the fox's erection whole. The fox's hands clutched tightly into his mate's black hair as he felt two fingers enter him and gently massage his prostate . His body was already on overload after having two releases previously. He just lay there, violently shaking and moaning, unable to do anything else under Hiei's attention. The fire demon let the erection slide from his mouth until only the tip remained. He sucked hungrily on it pulling a loud moan from his fox as he arched upwards. Hiei smirked, his redhead was so close. He shoved three fingers in, harshly striking his mate's prostate while biting lightly on the tip of the erection.

"HIEI! Kurama shouted, thrusting deep into the fire demon's mouth and arching upwards as he climaxed. Hiei smiled to himself while his mouth was filled with his mate's delicious liquid. He literally drank every drop of his precious Kurama's essence. Satisfied that he got it all, the fire demon crawled up beside his lover and laid down on his side watching his fox.

When his breathing returned to normal, Kurama turned his head to look at his mate with a smirk on his face. "Better?"

"Much better, fox. Now all I can taste is you." Hiei smiled, brushing damp red hair off the fox's cheek. He knew the fox was just barely awake, but he was the same way. They were both very tired to begin with, now they were both completely exhausted.

"I'm glad." Kurama smiled, pulling the fire demon closer and kissing him softly.

Hiei snuggled into the side of his fox and laid his head on the redhead's shoulder while he put his arms around him tightly. Kurama returned the tight hold with a kiss to his mate's closed jagan eye. They both started to drift into much needed sleep, now that they were secure in the knowledge that they were both alive and were going to stay that way. Before sleep completely claimed them, they both smiled when they felt the strong movements of their child between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bob-the-blue-bear walks out into the now destroyed shop. She smirks seeing a purple haired guy and a black haired girl run from the shop, each carrying a large glass of lemonade. The two people jumped into the air and was gone from sight.

"Man, Stratas and Dragon would have loved to see that." Bear smirked again.

"Seen what?" Dragon asked, coming up the stairs from the bunker. Stratas was right on her heels.

"Nothing, let's get the shop cleaned up. The three girls sighed and started the horrendous task ahead of them. This was going to take longer them last time.

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chappie soon.


	11. Clearing The Air

I want to thank all that reviewed. I love reading everyone's. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

The Forbidden Fox: Well, Hiei was in need of a lot. I almost can't wait either. though I know what happens. I'm happy you liked the last chapter of the other story too.

T.K. Yurikoto: I thought it was too.

Heartbrokenalloveragain: Glad to hear that and I will try.

KyoHana: I'm glad you liked!

Jessica: It's almost time for the baby!

ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin's yami: Yeah, they do, they are demons after all. Baby is coming very soon.

MasterFranny: He's able to cope with it now, thanks to his fox. That's true too. Yeah I think I saw you. Happy that you liked the lemonade!

ame-tennyo AKA Hyena Frog: LOL, no they don't, but I will figure something out.

shiorifoxiesmom: Hot lemonade is always the best on a hot summer day.

NeoDarkcloud: I'm Glad you like!

Running-Wolven: Thanks for the vote of confidence.

vash: Well here is the next one.

silver-kyubi: Don't drink to fast, you could choke and I would be out a reviewer.

berbec: That's exactly how I feel about them too. They should always be like that.

Bei Bei: Good, that's what I was hoping!

Dragon Tamer103088: Thanks, I tried for both!

Tiassale: I love Yaoi-goodness too!

Forbiddensoul562: Glad to still be on your like side! LOL

Loki Nozumu: LOL, he gave you a death glare!. No one comes between him and his fox, at least not in my stories.

Anikara: That's okay, I'm one too and have to be to write these lemons. I will try and I'm thrilled you liked it so much!

Ryuuie Mizishi: Yeah, I thought so too! There is four with this one. But don't worry, I have the sequel I'm still working on and four more completed stories that I have yet to post that goes with this arc.

The Jackle: Don't worry, I'm putting them back in. The story doesn't seem complete without them. I'm sorry about my web page and over on adult fan fiction. I'm known as yuyugirl4ever. I don't know what to do about my webbie to help you out. Sorry again.

CircleKV12: Thanks, I will try!

LadyRainrin: I try to be, but not let it go to my head or ego. I try to write stuff people hasn't read before.

c-tesshin: Happy to hear that! I am and here it is!

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

A big thanks always goes out to my beta readers too, SweetMisery1 and PainfulxRecovery. Without them my story would have all kinds of grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11

Clearing The Air

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama slowly awoke the next morning. He was lying on his side with Hiei spooned up against him and his arm protectively wrapped around his mate's expanding waist. The fox snuggled his face into his lover's hair. The fox smiled when the fire demon snuggled back into him.

"You awake, Koi?" Kurama asked, leaving a wet trail up his mate's neck with his tongue.

"Yes, fox." Hiei replied while putting his hand over the fox's that was lying against his stomach. "I have been for a little while."

"Oh! How are you feeling this morning? Are you sick? How do you feel about last might?"

"Fine and better." Hiei replied softly.

"Have you been reassured enough that I still love you and that I'm not going leave or kill you?" Kurama asked, kissing his mate's shoulder. The fire demon turned over so he could look at his fox.

"Yes fox. I know you still love me and that you are not going to leave or hurt me in anyway." Hiei replied before looking away. "I was just feeling………"

"Insecure?"

"Yes."

"That's perfectly natural with what you went through." Kurama said softly, running the back of his hand against the fire demon's cheek. "I am happy that you are feeling better and reassured. I know you are still feeling like you betrayed me. I however feel you did not betray me, not even a little bit."

"Thank you, fox." Hiei said, starting to feel somewhat better. "Any other demon would see what happened as betrayal to one's mate. It doesn't matter if it was forced of not, it's all the same in the Makai. To you it is not betrayal for which I am glad. I don't know if I could continue to live if you were to throw me away too. I don't know what I did to deserve having you as my mate either. It makes me feel so lucky. I love you so much, Kurama."

"I am the lucky one, Hiei. I have earned your love and it is my most valuable treasure; I will never throw it or you away." Kurama smiled before closing the distance between them. They shared a long, loved filled kiss. When they finally parted, the fox whispered. "I love you, Hiei and I always will."

After awhile of snuggling and loving kisses, the two demons got up and took a hot relaxing shower together. Kurama cooked breakfast and made his lover's favorite food, cinnamon rolls. The redhead explained to his mate what he had promised their friends. The fire demon agreed to it as well. When they finished eating and got the kitchen cleaned up, the fox called Botan and the two ningen boys to come over. A few minutes later, a portal opened and Botan jumped out holding Toushi with Koenma right behind her.

"Thank you for watching him." Kurama said, taking the kit from the girl.

"You're welcome." Botan smiled, setting the diaper bag on the floor. "I enjoy watching him. Did you two get everything worked out?"

"Yes, for the most part." Kurama replied, hugging the kit tightly. "But there still are some rough times ahead of us."

"Hn." Hiei grunted with a slight smile, watching his fox and kit.

"Oh, I hope everything turns out fine." Botan stated, looking the two over.

"It will." Kurama replied softly, glancing to his mate.

"So can we ask our questions now?" Koenma asked, stepping forward with hope clearly present in his voice.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara will be arriving shortly. You can ask them then, because I do not want to answer the same questions twice." Kurama replied, walking over to the loveseat and sitting down. Hiei walked over and sat down beside his fox, taking the kit from him. The redhead almost laughed, seeing the shocked expression on Koenma's face. "Have a seat you two."

"Thanks." Botan laughed, pulling Koenma over to the couch.

"I honestly didn't figure you two the baby type." Koenma commented, watching Hiei examining the kit thoroughly. "I was unsure about you two keeping him even though he didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Why?" Hiei growled, setting Toushi on the floor. He was satisfied the kit had no ill effects from their shared captivity.

"Like I said, you didn't seem the type. Maybe Kurama, but not you Hiei. No offense, but you have always been so cold and distant."

"That is because you see what I want you to see. Only Kurama truly knows me and it will stay that way."

"Don't worry, the kit is in safe hands." Kurama said with a reassuring smile. He pulled Toushi up to his feet after seeing him struggling to get up with the table. "We love our kit very much."

"Hn."

"I'm glad you did decide to keep him. It was not the plan to begin with." Koenma commented with a smile too, though he had hoped it would stop any plans they might have for reproducing.

"Like I told Botan, who better to watch a forbidden child then another forbidden one and his mate?" Kurama smirked, watching Toushi toddle over to his toys. A knock was heard on the door a few seconds later. The fox got up and let the other team members into the apartment. When everyone was seated and had drinks thanks to the redhead, Kurama got right to the point.

"So who wants to start?"

"Are you really pregnant, Hiei?" Kuwabara asked abruptly and tactlessly. The fire demon only nodded.

"Really?" Yusuke asked, still not believing.

"Yes, he is." Kurama laughed lightly. "Show them, Hiei." The fire demon growled, but raised his cloak anyway. He didn't like anyone seeing his stomach, except for his fox.

"Wow! Can I feel?"

"I can not allow that, Yusuke." Kurama answered quickly, shaking his head. Hiei quickly dropped his cloak with a negative shake of his head too. The fox quickly added to smooth things over. "I'm the only one to touch Hiei's stomach."

"Possessive much?" Yusuke laughed.

"Naturally."

"So that would make you the man and Hiei the woman?" Kuwabara laughed loudly at his little joke.

"You must have a death wish fool." Hiei hissed, moving to get up, but a hand on his arm stopped him. Kurama smiled slightly at the two boys.

"I have always been possessive of my treasures and I consider my lover my top treasure. What you don't know in that Hiei is more possessive of me then I am of him, even now." Kurama explained.

"Just speak harshly to my fox and die!" Hiei growled. Everyone in the room was wide eyed as Kurama continued.

"In a relationship such as ours, there are masculine and feminine tendencies in most couples, but Hiei and I don't lean towards a certain side. If you mean who is seme and who is uke? Hiei and I are both very dominate males, that means we are both naturally semes. We had to compromise a lot for our love to work and over come a few problems. In the end, we figured it out."

"Hn." Hiei agreed.

"So who's on top?" Yusuke asked with a stupid grin.

"We both are." Hiei growled threateningly.

"What?" Kuwabara asked, perplexed. He was not stupid. He understood what Kurama had been talking about, but what Hiei said made no sense. He looked around the rest of the team and found them baffled as well.

"We have to take turns being seme. So I guess you can say we both ended up being reversible." Kurama clarified for the confused looking group.

"Like, one time your on top, Kurama, and Hiei is on top the next time." Yusuke commented quickly.

"Something like that." Kurama answered truthfully. "It's more according to how we are both feeling to who will be on top."

"So how far along are you, Hiei?" Botan asked, wanting to change the subject. .

"I am a little over a month." Hiei answered, clearly relieved that the subject got changed. He didn't want the team to know too much about his sex life with Kurama; that was private. He did not like talking on such personal matters, but knew it was far from over.

"That would mean you got pregnant around the same time you two got Toushi." Koenma stated somewhat stunned.

"We actually conceived our child the night before Botan brought Toushi to us for help." Kurama answered with a proud smile. Hiei merely nodded in agreement.

"So that's why you left for awhile." Botan commented, looking to Hiei. "You had to prepare."

"Hn, and get the Risoia plant to help me conceive." Hiei replied quietly.

"Okay wait a minute. Maybe it's me." Yusuke said, getting everyone's attention. "But aren't we overlooking the obvious. I mean I seen it with my own eyes, but males don't have babies."

"This is true in all three worlds." Koenma answered. "But once in a great while a hybrid is born, a mutant of sorts. He can produce a child with a woman or conceive and carry a child from another man. There are only five known males that can do this with Hiei being one of them. They are known as the forbidden ones."

"So that's why Hiei is truly forbidden?" Kuwabara asked astonished.

"Yes and only the highest ranking beings knew of this, myself, Genkai, and my father included, but now you know as well. This information has to stay a secret. If anybody was to find out Hiei can reproduce, it would be disastrous. He'll have every demon in the Makai after him that is hell bent on world domination. They will want to produce a child with him just as much as Yomi wanted Kurama's child."

"Why?" Kuwabara asked. "I still can't figure out why Yomi wanted a kid from Kurama."

"Because they are both S-class demons, a child from either of them would also be S-class. The problem now is with Hiei's and Kurama's combined blood an even more powerful child will be born."

"How powerful?" Yusuke asked.

"We will not know that until our child is born, but it could easily pass your power level, Yusuke." Kurama replied simply, but there was a hint of pride in his voice.

"It can?" Yusuke was a little stunned.

"Yes, the child could be a lot stronger then a Mazaku." Koenma answered quickly. "But that's not all, if the child is a boy, he will most likely be forbidden as well."

"You mean have kids either way?" Kuwabara asked.

"Exactly." Koenma nodded. "All of those reasons are why everything must stay a secret. For Hiei and the child's sake."

"No problem." Yusuke smiled with a nod.

"So who's the father?" Kuwabara asked loudly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Yusuke exclaimed, punching the boy in the arm. "Kurama is the father!"

"I know that! I mean who is going to be called father by the kid and what is the other one going to be called?" Kuwabara clarified.

"We haven't quite got that worked out." Kurama smiled. "But nether one of us will be called mother, that will be way too much."

"I agree." Hiei nodded slightly.

"So when is the kid going to be born? What is it going to be fire demon or fox?" Yusuke asked, intrigued.

"Well, demons only carry for three months so in about two more months our child will be here." Kurama replied happily. "Technically the species will be a fox because I topped Hiei. However, our child will be so much more then that; it will be part fire demon, part ice demon, part fox and part human. It will be the most forbidden child ever."

"Yes it will be." Koenma agreed. "It is also going to be very dangerous for Hiei and the child when the times comes. The child can not stay in him any longer then need be, one or both could die."

"We are aware of that." Kurama said, glancing to his lover. "We are going to go ask Genkai today if she could perform the taking of the baby."

"I am sure she will." Koenma assured.

"Last time Kuwabara and I went to visit her, we went to check on this house being built near her temple." Yusuke said, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "It is huge and in the middle of nowhere. It seems to be very expensive too. I looked into one of the windows and found a big room that appears to be for training."

"It is." Hiei smirked, picking up the kit that had toddled over and was pulling on his pants. He settled the kit into his lap, noticing the stares coming from the other team members. He suddenly growled. "WHAT!"

"Nothing!" Yusuke replied defensively for the whole group. He could hardly believe Hiei was holding a baby. It was a very odd sight, even more odd then him having a rounded stomach. "So I take it you have seen this house on one of your runs?"

"Yes, I've seen it." Hiei replied coolly.

"What do you think about it? Apparently it would belong to some crime lord and his hired thugs. I think we need to look into it." Yusuke said seriously.

"Maybe you're right. I will look into it when Botan and I get back to the spirit world." Koenma agreed. They all looked to the two demons when they heard Kurama chuckling and Hiei snickering. "Do you not agree with us?"

"Actually, we do not." Kurama smiled. "You don't need to worry about that house or it's owners."

"Why?" Botan asked, curious.

"That house is ours." Hiei smirked.

"YOURS!" Kuwabara cried loudly, startling the kit Hiei was holding. Toushi began crying, earning the boy death glares from both the fox and fire demon.

"Please refrain from being so loud around Toushi." Kurama said, taking the child from his mate and trying to soothe him. "He's not used to it. Hiei and I do not raise our voices around here, even if we are having a disagreement."

"Sorry." Kuwabara mumbled.

"As for the house, it is ours. We bought the land and we're having the house built. We can't stay in this little apartment with four demons, it will be much to crowded. Plus, Toushi and, I imagine our unborn child as well, cannot be around humans. We need to be out away from the city, but still close enough if we are needed."

"Where did you get the kind of money needed for that house?" Yusuke asked, very concerned.

"Hiei is a very wealthy demon in the Makai, especially after working for Mukuro. I also have countless treasure scattered around that world. Hiei went over picked up some of his gold and some of my treasures. He came back here and we sold my treasures and traded in his gold. With our combined money, we are quite well off. We haven't even used a fraction of what we own in the Makai." Kurama answered with a smirk. He was proud of how much he and Hiei were actually worth. The room was quiet while they digested that bit of information.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about making money." Yusuke laughed. "If you two got too much, I will be happy to relieve you of some of it."

"We'll think about that, Yusuke." Kurama chuckled.

"Just be careful in selling your items on the black market." Koenma commented dryly. He did not like that one bit. The many treasures should be returned to their rightful owners after all they were stolen, but that was never going to happen. No one knew the many secret hiding places of the infamous Youko Kurama. He would not tell anybody his secrets, except now his mate, and Hiei would not talk either. The many stolen treasures were destined to remain lost until the demons needed them.

"We will." Hiei grunted.

"So Kurama, where did you learn moves like that to defeat Yomi?" Yusuke asked, remembering the recent fight.

"Yeah, I thought you only knew how to use plants as weapons." Kuwabara commented.

"That is what cost Yomi his life at the hands of my fox." Hiei smirked proudly. He liked having had that little secret about the fox.

"I use plants because I can manipulate them and I like them as well for my weapons of choice." Kurama smiled, cheerfully. "I can, however use quite a few different weapons. I know how to use the katana, knives, bow and arrows, and the whip obviously. I have known how to use these weapons for a long time. Hiei found out about my different skills soon after we joined the spirit detective team. I picked up his katana one day and just started practicing moves and he caught me. Since that time, Hiei has been helping me sharpen my skills with the katana. My best move is what you saw during the fight, though it is nothing compared to what Hiei can do."

"You are too modest, fox. Your moves and speed are similar to mine in _EVERY WAY_. You have had a lot more practice in your former life, than I ever could have. This is going by what the legends say, though I can definitely vouch for your moves since I do have first hand experience." Hiei said with a sly smirk on his face. The fox blushed lightly at the under meaning of those comments.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, I get it." Yusuke laughed, holding his sides and making the fox's blush deepen. Kuwabara quickly caught on and so did Koenma, they started laughing too.

"I never thought you would say something like that in front of people, Hiei." Kuwabara laughed, tears running from his eyes.

"I agree, that was unexpected." Koenma laughed too. Botan had been sitting there trying to understand and going over what Hiei had said in her head. Suddenly she caught on and blushed deeply, starting to laugh too. Kurama sat there hiding his bright red face behind Toushi. He was going to get the fire demon back for this, somehow. He looked up his eyes narrowing to slits and a foxy smirk on his face that made the room go quiet. He leaned over and licked his mate's ear, very slowly. The fire demon shuddered and blushed as brightly as Kurama had.

"It's true, but not even the legends can compare with the genuine thing, which you learned quickly. My moves are better then the legends and so are yours to which I also have first hand experience." Kurama purred seductively. The team broke out in laughter again. Hiei couldn't help, but keep blushing no matter how much he fought it. He glanced to Kurama to see his green eyes sparkling mischievously and a sly, but slightly smug smile on his lips. This of course just made him blush more, the fire demon knew very well what his fox was thinking.

"Well that was pretty good." Koenma said, finally getting his laughter under control. "I am sorry to say that Botan and I need to be going."

"I guess we do. You two keep us informed about the baby. If you need any help with Toushi, just call." Botan said before getting up and going to the middle of the room where she opened a portal. Koenma stood up and walked over to the girl.

"Thanks for everything you two." Kurama smiled.

"No problem. Bye." Koenma and Botan jumped into the portal and were gone with it closing right behind them. After a few more minutes of small talk, the two ningen boys left as well. The demons were finally alone again.

Kurama and Hiei were on the couch watching Toushi playing with his toys. The fire demon was lying on his back with his head in the fox's lap. The redhead was running his hands through his lover's hair.

"We can truly get on with our lives now, Koi."

"Yes we can." Hiei smiled, looking up at his fox. Kurama moved one of his hands down to the fire demon's expanding stomach.

"Are you truly happy? Here in Ningenkai? With me? Pregnant?" Kurama asked.

"Yes fox, I am truly happy with all of that. Are you?" Hiei answered.

"I could not be any happier. I love my life, I love both of our kits, and I love you."

"I love you too, fox." Hiei said, leaning up. The fox took the cue and leaned down. Their mouths met passionately until they needed to breath and had to part. They went back to watching Toushi play, both thinking about what the future may have in store for them and hoping it was wonderful. They deserved that after what they both had been through in their lives, especially with what had happened in the last few days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon as possible.


	12. NO!

I want to thank all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

ame-tennyo AKA Hyena Frog: It did seem like that didn't it, but heres more.

KyoHana: My thoughts exactly! I plan too. I have so many stories written right now that will come after this one.

T.K. Yurikoto: Yay, You liked!

Ryuuie Mizishi: Never will I give up on my stories, It will get updated as soon as possible. Yeah, I know about the Hiei thing, but that was just what came out. It surprised me too.

The Forbidden Fox: No, I will always update! I liked that part too. The kit will be getting here very soon.

Running-Wolven: I'm glad you love it! LOL.

Forbiddensoul562: I'm glad that got cleared up. I an't all that, though I love your Death Tears. Yeah, I figured, Koenma and Botan had questions too. I'll be looking for them. I hope you like this chappie then!

CircleKV12: Something bad always has to happen to make the story that much better. Don't be so sure...grins...Girl or twins? Maybe...

ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin's yami: Yes, and it's going to be a bumpy road.

silver-kyubi: I'm glad and here it is.

silverwolf aka vash: Very soon! Smirks...

Jessica: Well, it's not two months later, but I hope you like!

shiorifoxiesmom: No I don't mind at all, use it if you want. By the way, I'm still loving your stories! And you could always make Hiei Pregnant. ...grins...

berbec: Yeah, I thought it was about time that they were. Maybe it will be...

FireChibi: Thanks!

Fire Red Pheonix: Thanks!

Dragon Tamer103088: I'm happy you liked! Here's more!

Jasmemini: I'm glad you're back! I hoped you liked what you have read, but here's more.

Bei Bei: Glad you liked!

Red Kitsune Flames: Yeah and it's going to be harsh.

Lupercalia1: Yes, the baby is and probably stubborn too.

Silvermane1: Thanks!

Kitsune Kit: That's okay, review when you can. smiles...

A big thanks always goes out to my beta readers too, SweetMisery1 and PainfulxRecovery. Without them my story would have all kinds of grammar mistakes.

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

A/N: There is very, very mild citrus in this chapter, actually it is boarding on peel. I must also warn you, this chapter does get a bit graphic, but again it is necessary. You will see what I mean!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12

NO!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month and a half slowly passed for the demons. Their friends came by practically everyday, they talked about everything and played with Toushi and Hiei grew in size and attitude. The fire demon was completely unbearable. If anyone looked at him wrong he was ready to kill them. It grew so bad, Kurama was the only one even able to speak to him. It amazed the team how patient the fox was with his mate and that he catered to the fire demon's every whim with a smile on his face.

"Hiei, are you sure about me going into work today?" Kurama asked from the bedroom for the twentieth time.

"Yes, fox." Hiei answered from the couch, a bit annoyed. "You have already missed all last week."

"That's because I want to be with you, Koi." Kurama said, coming out the door, fixing his tie.

"Well then, quit that ningen job!" Hiei answered, finding this action to be a very simple solution.

"I will soon, I promise." Kurama replied, sitting down next to his mate. "Are you sure?"

"That is the twenty-first time you've asked that!" Hiei stated forcefully. "Toushi is with Botan and our kit will not be coming for almost two weeks. I'll be fine! If I need anything or something happens, I will call you."

"Well, okay then." Kurama smiled before leaning over. He put his face against his lover's very prominent rounded stomach and nuzzled in with a soft kiss. Hiei smiled hearing the fox whispering to his middle. "You behave in there today. I do not want you to cause any problems for your father."

"You are a crazy fox." Hiei muttered, shaking his head. Kurama sat up with one of his million watt smiles.

"Only for you. Call me for anything, you need. Oh, remember to drink at least three glasses of milk and eat the food I fixed for you, while I'm gone today. It has the herbs in it that will give you extra vitamins. You have to keep up your nourishment, especially now that you are producing milk." Kurama reminded his lover.

"I will Kurama!" Hiei growled with a light touch of pink on his cheeks. He was embarrassed about that and shocked the fox could say it with a straight face.

Hiei quickly remembered how they both found out at the same time. It was a couple of weeks ago, right before the ningen tradition of father's day. They were mating when the fox had sucked lightly on one of his nipples and came up with a mouthful on milk. To his shock and embarrassment, Kurama swallowed and then flashed a smile as he whispered, 'Thanks, that was good'. They continued mating like nothing out of the ordinary had happened; although Hiei was surprised when the fox returned to his chest several more times, sucking greedily. He even came up a couple of times and shared a mouth full with him in a kiss. He was amazed the taste was not bad at all, it was actually sweet and very unique, almost like melted vanilla ice cream.

Hiei had noticed his chest was a little bit puffy, but not overly so. He didn't have breasts by any means, just puffy. His chest was also a lot more sensitive too, but so was the rest of his body. It had changed so much these past two and a half months. At the beginning of the pregnancy, he craved food, cinnamon rolls to be precise, but that quickly changed. The new cravings were for sex, which his mate enthusiastically fulfilled. The fox had taken the roll of seme every time, but that was fine with him. He liked giving up all control to his lover in private, which was a change from his normally very controlled public life. There was no where else he would rather be then under the fox and feeling his gentle hands roaming over him. Plus with his large stomach, he could only be uke right now.

Kurama sat quietly beside the fire demon and watched him with a knowing smile. The deep bond they shared and as close as they were sitting had allowed him to pick up everyone of his mate's thoughts. They of course were all true, especially the last few. Hiei had a very responsive body now. Just a mere touch or a well placed kiss made the fire demon quite aroused, but in truth he was delighted to help his lover out. Hiei was suddenly drawn out of his musings when he picked up the redhead's thoughts and felt a hand brush his chest suggestively. He focused his eyes on the beauty in front of him.

"Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?" Kurama asked in a mildly husky voice. The fire demon reached up and stopped the hand that was now lightly squeezing a nipple through his shirt.

"Not unless you plan on taking the whole day off." Hiei smirked wickedly. "Because once I get you back in that bed, that is where you will stay."

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of going in late." Kurama answered truthfully.

"Hn. Then I suggest you get out of here before I make you change your mind." Hiei smiled, dropping his hand to the fox's lap and giving an affectionate squeeze. "We can pick this up when you get back."

"That we can." Kurama smirked, quickly dropping his hand and returning the loving squeeze.

"Get out of here!" Hiei growled in a seductive manner, snatching his fox into a heated kiss. When they parted Hiei smiled, softly. "I love you, fox. See you soon."

"I love you too, Hiei. Bye." Kurama quickly kissed his lover again and left before he changed his mind or had his lover change it for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama sat in a mandatory meeting, completely bored out of his mind. He had zoned out somewhere between the bar graphs and the pie charts. He was wondering why he hadn't quit yet. Hiei certainly wanted him too. The fox had to admit to himself that he would prefer to be at home with his lover and kit then where he was at. He came to a decision right then. He would quit his job as soon as their home was built and they moved in. After all he didn't really need to work, they had plenty of money to live on for a long time. Kurama looked up at the clock, 2:15 pm. Two more hours and forty five minutes until he would be able to leave and spend the evening curled up in bed with Hiei. The fox was brought out of his thoughts by his boss down at the end of the table, yelling into the phone.

"I don't care!……..No!……….No!…….I am sure it is no emergency!……….NO! THAT'S MY FINAL ANSWER!" The man slammed the phone down on the receiver. "Excuse the interruption, it was very unimportant. Please continue Mr. Sayori."

The meeting continued for thirty more minutes with one other interruption before it was finally adjourned. Kurama breathed a sigh of relief as he left the stuffy room. He stopped short when he saw his secretary pacing frantically.

"Oh thank god, Mr. Minamino!"

"What is it?" Kurama asked, hurrying to the woman, instantly concerned.

"There have been two phone calls for you, but Mr. Reughe wouldn't let them go through to you!"

"That is correct." Mr. Reughe cut in angrily behind them. "You have missed far too much work already. If you weren't so damn good with codes and numbers you would already be gone from here." Kurama ignored the man and turned back to the woman.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. It was a very rude man demanding to speak to you. He called you fox one time and he sounded like he was hurting or something."

"I have to go!" Kurama exclaimed, starting to take off. He was snatched back around to see Mr. Reughe gripping his arm tightly.

"You will not touch me!" Kurama growled, snatching his arm out of the man's hand.

"If you leave now Mr. Minamino, you're fired."

"So be it!" Kurama spat before turning and running down the hall. When he hit his car he sped off, completely blaming himself. Something had told him to stay at home today, but he didn't listen. The fox was at his apartment in record time.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled, running in the door and slamming it behind him.

"He's in here!" Koenma hollered back, sticking his head out the bedroom door. Kurama ran into the room to see his mate on his knees in the middle of the room, holding his katana in one hand and the phone in the other.

"What happened?" Kurama asked softly.

"We don't know, we just got here a few minutes ago." Koenma answered.

"We came to bring Toushi back and found him just like this. He hasn't moved or spoken. Hiei won't let us get near him. When we try, he growls and grips his katana tighter." Botan added while still holding Toushi. Kurama nodded, walking forward cautiously. He noticed at least thirty tear gems lying on the black carpet around his lover's knees.

"Koi?" Kurama called softly, so as not to startle the fire demon.

"Fox?" Hiei whispered, raising his head to look at his mate, a tear running down his cheek. It dropped off his chin to solidify and join the others on the floor. Kurama dropped to his knees and pulled the fire demon into his arms. Hiei let go of the phone and the katana to grip the redhead tightly.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" Kurama gently asked

"It hurts!" Hiei whined through clenched teeth.

"What hurts?"

"My stomach!" Hiei answered with pain lacing his voice. Kurama jerked backwards and put his hands against his mate's stomach.

"It's too early. You still have almost two weeks!"

"I know." Hiei gasped pain racking his body again. The fox turned his head quickly to their friends.

"Get Genkai NOW!"

Botan shoved Toushi into Koenma's arms and she was gone through a portal in a flash. The fox picked up the fire demon carefully, walked over to the bed and laid him down on it gently. He then turned to Koenma.

"Get some water boiling. Genkai will need it to sterilize her needed instruments. There is a bolt of soft fabric in the laundry closet. After you get the water on get the cloth and start ripping it up. We are going to need it."

"I got it!" Koenma nodded, going out the door quickly and taking Toushi with him. Kurama turned back to his lover and started undressing him.

"I'm sorry, fox." Hiei said softly, his voice breaking. Kurama stopped what he was doing and cupped the fire demon's face.

"What for?"

"Because I will not be able to give you the child you want."

"Calm yourself, Koi. Everything will be fine." Kurama said, trying to reassure his lover.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Hiei asked.

"Both I guess." Kurama answered truthfully, going back to work on his mate's clothes. Soon the fire demon was stripped and the sheet pulled up over him. The fox leaned over and gently kissed his mate. "Your mouth is so dry, Hiei. I'm going to go get you some water; I'll be right back." Kurama promised.

"Okay." Hiei nodded. Kurama gave him a quick peck before hurrying out of the room. As the fox closed the bedroom door, a portal opened and to his great relief Botan and Genkai jumped out. Relief quickly turned to dread when Yukina jumped out too.

"Yukina! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help Hiei, of course." She replied.

"But you can't….Hiei doesn't need healing." Kurama tried.

"I know that, having a baby is dangerous for a woman much less a man. My brother may not want me here, but I'm staying. I have helped with the birth of babies back on our island. I will help him." Yukina replied forcefully shocking the group. In that moment you could tell she was related to the fire demon.

"It isn't because Hiei doesn't want you here." Kurama started until it hit him what the girl had said. "WAIT! How did you……"

"How did I know Hiei is my brother?" Yukina asked, interrupting the redhead. Kurama just weakly nodded. "Well, I walked in when Botan told Genkai that you two were going to have a child and Hiei was going to bear it and that she was needed. I knew instantly that Hiei was my brother because my brother is a forbidden one. I had Botan fill in the rest of the gaps on the way here. It's funny, I have always suspected that he may be my brother and now I know. So let's help him!"

"Thank you, Yukina." Kurama nodded with a slight smile. He knew his lover was not going to be happy.

"This is not good, Kurama." Genkai frowned. "How much longer should he have?"

"Ten days."

"Hiei is not full term?" Yukina asked, suddenly worried.

"No." Kurama answered with sadness clearly evident in his voice.

"I don't think I have ever heard a demon child surviving without the full three months inside the womb because the whole process is so sped up already." Yukina frowned, not liking this one bit.

"They haven't." Koenma replied sadly, looking over the back of the couch. "Botan has made many of those sad journeys."

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled from the bedroom. The fox flew into the room, stopping only at his mate's side. The sheets were red with blood and Hiei was very pale. Kurama almost broke down seeing the scared look on his mate's face.

"Yukina, get the cloth Koenma was ripping up and the hot water! Everyone else out and that includes you, Kurama." Genkai said, starting to set up her instruments on the floor.

"I am not leaving." Kurama replied, holding the fire demon's hand. Genkai inclined her head slightly. She knew there was no way in heaven or hell to get the fox to move from his mate's side.

"I got what you wanted." Yukina said, coming into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Yukina! No!" Hiei shook his head weakly and squeezed the fox's hand. "She'll know!"

"She already knows, Hiei. She figured it out on her own." Kurama smiled softly, running a finger down his mate's cheek.

"That's right, big brother." Yukina smiled, walking up to the bed. "And I am going to help you whether you want me to or not. After the baby is out I will be able to heal you right away."

"Thank you, Yukina. I like very much that you are here; you are, after all,………my sister." Hiei half smiled, taking her hand in his other one.

"Hiei, you need to go empty your bladder before this all begins." Genkai said, interrupting the little moment. Hiei nodded, gathering the sheet around him to get up. Kurama saw this and quickly picked up his mate, sheet and all with ease. He carried Hiei into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. In a few moments, the door reopened and the fox carried the fire demon out. Genkai looked up from her last minute preparations and called to them. "Bring him over here." Kurama nodded and carried his lover over to a sheet that was spread on the floor.

"Don't leave me, fox." Hiei whispered near the redhead's ear.

"As I told Genkai, I will not." Kurama whispered back before lying his little demon down. He then sat down beside him and took the fire demon's hand into his. Yukina went around to the other side and took her brother's hand too.

"Everything will be alright, brother."

"Hn."

"Work your magic, Kurama." Genkai said as she finished up submerging her possibly needed instruments in the hot water. She knew she would not need all she had brought, but it was better to be safe then sorry. The fox nodded, reaching into his hair. He pulled out a little brown seed that instantly grew into a long brown vine with small thorns. Kurama looked to his mate.

"You will feel small pricks from the thorns, and in a few minutes you will be completely numb from the chest down."

"Hn. You have already explained this to me countless times, fox." Hiei tried to smirk. Kurama smiled, sliding his arm under his lover and lifting him up some. The vine quickly circled the fire demon's chest right under his arms. The fox made the vine tighten, making the small thorns enter his mate's skin. Kurama laid the demon back down and retook his hand. In a few minutes, Hiei was numb from the chest down.

"Can you feel this?" Genkai asked, sticking a small needle into the fire demon's thigh.

"No." Hiei replied with a shake of his head.

"Good! Then we shall begin." Genkai said, picking up a large, soft piece of cloth. She put it over the fire demon's torso. She pulled the sheet down and pushed the cloth up, exposing just Hiei's large stomach.

Genkai picked up several more pieces of soft cloth and put them at the edges of the other material to catch the flow of blood. She placed her hands against the fire demon's stomach, checking the position of the baby. Genkai was somewhat surprised at what she found. She quickly looked up to the demons. "This baby has turned into the proper position for a vaginal birth. I will need to make a horizontal incision just above your pubic bone."

"Whatever." Hiei shrugged, watching the woman. Genkai pushed the cloth down very low on the fire demon's hips, but still leaving him with his dignity. Hiei breathed a breath of relief, he hadn't been exposed in front of his sister.

"I am going to need your help, Yukina." Genkai said as she picked up a very sharp looking knife. Yukina nodded, giving her brother's hand a last squeeze before letting go. She moved down right across from the old woman. Genkai brought the thin blade very low across the fire demon's abdomen instantly drawing a bright red line in it's wake.

Kurama was beyond nervous and worried as he watched the old psychic. His lover was now bleeding from his stomach and his rear. Hiei held his hand in an iron grip watching the old woman too. The fox could tell his mate was just as worried. Genkai cut through the wall of pure muscle that held the child. She then cut through the last obstacle, the placental sac. She dropped the knife and pulled the muscles apart, quickly. The fire demon had already lost too much blood.

"When I tell you, push down at the top of Hiei's stomach. Also, be ready to cut the cord when the baby is out and to heal your brother quickly." Genkai said to Yukina as she picked up another large piece of the soft cloth and laid it on the fire demon's stomach.

"I know what to do." Yukina answered, assuredly. The old woman nodded before looking to Hiei.

"Hiei, you will feel a lot of pressure as I pull the baby out, but it will pass." Genkai explained before reaching into the bleeding slit in the skin. She quickly reached in with her other hand. The old woman started bringing her bloody hands back out. A little blood and goo covered head appeared within her old hands as she continued to pull.

"Now!" Genkai instructed. Yukina pushed down hard on her brother's stomach. The old woman quickly wrapped the child up as it came out. Yukina cut the cord like she had been told. Genkai picked up the unmoving baby and turned her back to the demons rapidly. She did not want the two demons to see their baby yet, if it was dead, which it most likely was. It had been born ten days too early and not yet showing any signs of life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hahahahhahahahahahaha. EVIL CLIFFY! I COULDN'T RESIST!

Well what do you think? Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	13. A Stubborn Addition

I want to thank all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13 of 14

A Stubborn Addition

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now!" Genkai instructed. Yukina pushed down hard on her brother's stomach. Genkai quickly wrapped up the child up as it came out. Yukina cut the cord like she had been told. Genkai picked up the not moving baby and turned her back to the demons rapidly. She did not want the two demons to see their baby yet, if it was dead. Which it most likely was, having being born way to early and not yet to show signs of life.

Yukina set to work healing her brother, trying to keep her mind off the fact the baby had not cried or even looked too have moved. A couple of minutes passed agonizingly slow. Yukina finished healing the fire demon with a sort of sad smile. There wasn't even a scar and his stomach was back to being as flat as before though Genkai had yet to turn around. She got up from his side and walked away, looking for something to do. Kurama and Hiei watched Genkai with her back to them, growing more concerned with each passing second. Suddenly a shrill little cry filled the quiet room. Genkai turned around with a now securely cloth wrapped, moving, and crying baby in her arms.

"Kurama, get this vine off me." Hiei growled. He was tired of being numb and wanted to hold his baby. The fox manipulated the vine back into a seed and stuffed it back into his hair without hesitation.

"What is it, Genkai?" Kurama asked with a brilliant smile on his face.

"You get Hiei back into the bed and then I will give you the baby and you can find out on your own." Genkai replied with a small smile. The fox picked up his fire demon and carried him to the freshly made bed, thanks to Yukina, and laid him down.

"How long will the numbness last, fox?" Hiei asked while the redhead got him situated into a somewhat sitting position, leaning against the headboard with pillows stuffed behind him.

"Around thirty minutes, depending on your metabolism." Kurama replied, pulling the clean sheet up over his lover before pulling the bloody ones out from under it.

"Hn." Hiei grunted. Genkai walked over to the two demons with their still crying baby.

"Here you go, daddy." The old woman smiled, placing the child into the fox's waiting arms. Kurama was grinning so big at being called daddy. Yukina was standing beside him trying to get a look at the baby too. Genkai couldn't help, but let her smile get bigger, seeing the happiness on the demons' faces. "We will leave you three alone for a few minutes and go tell the others what happened." The old woman said, pulling Yukina out of the room with her. The door closed behind them. Kurama sat down on the bed, smiling at his mate.

"So, see what our kid is, fox." Hiei urged.

"I guess you're in a hurry." Kurama teased as he pulled the cloth open and parted the baby's legs a little.

"It's a boy!" Hiei smiled, he was hoping for that. It would make things a lot easier on them all. "He's beautiful just like you, fox."

"I don't know where you get that." Kurama laughed, looking his son over.

The baby had jet black hair with the blue highlights that framed a heart shaped face, much like the fox's. He had Hiei's almond shaped eyes and nose. Though the fox blood in him would not be denied, he had silver ears and tail. His black hair was also very soft instead of being flared and had no starburst. The human blood had made itself known too. The kit had green eyes, but on closer inspection the green was actually splashed with red flecks and he had Kurama's full lips.

"He definitely has both of us in him." Kurama smiled, looking up to his mate.

"Hn." Hiei smirked, touching the kit's fisted hand. The fox smiled, putting the baby into his mate's arms. Their mouths dropped open when a third, golden eye opened on his forehead.

"He has a natural jagan!" Kurama exclaimed, tracing the eye gently, after it closed again

"Yes, he does. It means he is very powerful or will be."

"I know."

"We will have to keep it warded until he learns to control it." Hiei commented with a simple shrug.

"Yes, we will.' Kurama agreed, watching his son continue to fuss. A tear suddenly ran from the corner of the baby's eye. It solidified into a dark tear gem. Hiei picked it up from the soft cloth looking at it. The fox looked closely at the gem too. "He cries tear gems too."

"Yes." Hiei agreed, fingering the gem. It appeared to be black at first, but on closer inspection it's color was in fact a very deep purple.

"He is most like you, Koi." Kurama smiled with pride evident in his eyes.

"Maybe he is." Hiei smiled, giving the gem to the fox. "Both of which belong to you." There was a light knock on the door abruptly ending all conversation.

"Yes?" Kurama called a bit loud.

The door slowly opened and Yukina stuck her head in. "Is it okay for us to come in now?"

"Yes." Kurama answered taking the kit from Hiei. He knew the fire demon did not want them to see him holding their baby. The door opened, revealing the whole team with smiles on their faces. They quickly walked over to the demons.

"What is it?" Botan asked excitedly, carrying Toushi.

"A boy." Hiei grunted.

"Can I hold him?" Yukina asked softly. The fire demon nodded as the fox handed their kit to the girl.

"What is his name?" Yusuke asked, looking over the girl's shoulder.

"He looks a lot like, Hiei." Koenma said, looking over Yukina's other shoulder.

"Yes, but he has fox ears." Kuwabara added from beside Yusuke. They all faltered when the baby's jagan opened and then closed. Kurama and Hiei chuckled at their shocked faces.

"He has a natural jagan!" Koenma exclaimed.

"Yes." Kurama smiled. "He is going to be very strong."

"So what's his name, though Yusuke has already asked?" Botan asked, looking the kit over. She had put Toushi on the floor with some of his toys.

"Well, we have talked about names for awhile. Finally in the end we came up with Kaihei if it was a boy. So I guess that's his name." Kurama smiled, watching his kit being handed to Botan. Hiei watched or more like glared as well. He did not want his new kit handled so much by others, he would get germs.

"Happy birthday, Kaihei." Botan smiled, cuddling the baby close to her.

"How did you get here so fast? Yusuke? Kuwabara?" Kurama asked the two boys.

"We felt everyone's energy here. We thought something may be wrong so we stopped by." Yusuke replied, taking the kit Botan was handing him. "And I am glad we did."

"Yep, me too." Kuwabara nodded.

"You know that baby makes me want one of my own." Botan commented, not realizing she was saying that out loud.

"That can be arranged." Koenma smiled, turning the girl towards him.

"Huh? What? What are you saying?"

"What I have said. I have been waiting for the perfect time to ask this and this is the perfect time. Plus you are the one to bring it up. Will you be my mate?"

"YES!" Botan squealed, throwing herself at Koenma. They both laughed, hugging and kissing each other.

"It's about time!" Yusuke smirked. "You two stalled as long as Kurama and Hiei did."

"Congratulations." Kurama smiled with a slight nod, ignoring the detective's comment.

"Hn."

"Congratulations, Botan!" Yukina smiled, hugging the girl. "You and Koenma. Kayko and Yusuke. My brother and Kurama. You all are so happy, now all I have to do is get Kazuma to propose to me."

"Over my dead body." Hiei growled after hearing that comment.

"Now, big brother. I like you being all protective, but can't I make my own decisions?"

"Of course you can, but he is a fool and he has fainted." Hiei answered, pointing towards the floor.

"Guess he can't handle the pressure." Yusuke laughed. He handed the small kit back to the fox, carefully.

"So it seems." Kurama chuckled, watching Yusuke trying to wake his friend.

"More like the prospect of having to go through Hiei." Koenma added with a grin.

"Hn." Hiei grunted. They watched as Kuwabara slowly got to his feet. He looked to Yukina who was smiling up at him hopefully and then to Hiei who was glaring at him with a clear death threat written across his face. Kuwabara turned suddenly and ran out of the room. They group heard the front door slam as the ningen left the apartment.

"Don't worry, Yukina. He will ask you one day." Botan smiled, comforting the girl that was staring out the bedroom door.

"Yeah, he will." Yusuke nodded. "He was just on the spot, plus with his honor code he will ask Hiei first if it's okay."

"Like I will give the baka the go ahead." Hiei smirked evilly. He already knew he would give the ningen his approval if he came and talked to him like he should. For even if he didn't show it, he did trust Kuwabara with his sister. The orange haired boy had never given the fire demon any reason to doubt his intentions. He had always been perfectly harmless around her, though he did act like a fool. Plus he would always be watching the ningen to see if he stepped out of line with Yukina.

"We all need to be going." Genkai said finally, entering the conversation. She had been quietly picking up her things from the floor.

"Do we have too?" Yusuke almost whined, he actually wanted to hold the little kit again. He knew he would talk to Kayko about having a child of their own.

Genkai was about to answer him when she noticed the fox trying to sooth the still crying kit. She also noticed Kurama look up from Kaihei to his mate. Hiei answered the unspoken question with the barest of nods. The fox smiled when he saw the answer, he had been hoping his lover would agree to feeding their child. The old woman was the only other person in the room that saw the small exchange. She knew exactly what Hiei agreed too, because they had talked about it when the demons came to ask her to deliver their baby for them, but she also knew he wouldn't do it with others in the room. The first time should be a very private moment. Genkai clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Enough! Hiei needs to get cleaned up and his rest. Kaihei needs to be fed and he needs to rest as well. I also suspect Kurama would like to be alone with his family."

"I hate to sound as if I'm rushing you all to leave, but Genkai is right. Hiei does need to rest and I need to feed our kit and they both need to get cleaned up." Kurama answered truthfully. "I also would love to be alone with my family."

"We can understand that." Yusuke replied. "I'll come by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Genkai, for everything." Kurama smiled, inclining his head at the old woman.

"It was my pleasure."

"Take good care of that baby. He is going to be a spirit detective one day." Koenma smirked, leading Botan towards the door.

"Bye." Botan smiled and waved.

"We will." Kurama laughed. He could just picture his kit as the detective. "Before you all leave. We are going to be needing help moving into our new house in a couple of weeks, if you all don't mind."

"We will be happy to help!" Yusuke smiled, over his shoulder as he was leaving.

"Just let us know when." Koenma nodded with a smile too.

"Thank you and I will." Kurama replied.

With that everyone was gone. The demon family was finally alone. Kurama handed Hiei their kit before standing up. He walked over to Toushi and picked him up, putting him into his crib. The fox went back to the bed and sat down beside his mate.

"Are you feeling okay, Koi?"

"Yes and I am starting to get some feeling back in my numb body." Hiei nodded, cuddling his son closer to him, if it was even possible.

"That's good." Kurama smiled. "Thank you, Hiei."

"For what?"

"For making my life complete, for giving me everything I have ever wanted.. For giving me you and our child."

"I would give or do anything just to see you smile. I love you that much, fox."

"I love you too, Hiei." Kurama replied before kissing his mate. He poured all of his love into the one point. When they parted Hiei turned Kaihei towards his chest.

"Do you remember everything you've read?" Kurama asked while he carefully watched his mate.

"I'm trying too." Hiei replied, a bit annoyed. He really was trying to remember everything that he had read. He supported the baby's head and neck, brushing the little mouth against his left nipple. He didn't have to support a heavy breast like females did so it was easy enough. The kit almost instantly opened his mouth wide. When the fire demon saw this, he pulled his son onto his nipple. Kaihei quickly got the idea, he latched on and started sucking away.

"He's nursing!" Kurama smiled, grabbing an extra pillow. He put it under his mate's left arm, the one actually holding the kit, adding some support there. According to how fast Kaihei eats and how much he takes, Hiei could be sitting in that position for twenty to forty minutes.

"It feels funny." Hiei commented quietly, trying to relax and get accustomed to the new feeling. He was not happy about this part, but it was necessary for his son to get a good start and he would only be nursing him a week or maybe two.

"How so?" Kurama asked, just as quiet. They were both watching their son nurse.

"I don't know how to explain it. I guess it feels good, but not the way it feels when you suck my nipples during sex. I'm not getting any arousal from this, but it does make me feel……." Hiei trailed off, not sure how to explain it properly. He didn't want to sound like he was getting pleasure from nursing his son, but that was what he felt, it just wasn't sexual.

Kurama just smiled and sat silently watching Hiei and their son. He was happy his mate was having those warm and fuzzy feelings. The affectionate, protective, and tender feelings that could only come from nursing a baby. The fire demon was actually feeling a maternal instinct for the child he had, had only minutes ago. The fox however was not going to say as much, he didn't want to ruin the moment. Fifteen or so minutes passed in silence, in that time Toushi had fallen asleep in his crib and Hiei had to switch the little kit to his right nipple when his left side ran dry. Kaihei was starting to slow down on his suckling and doze off. Finally, the kit stopped sucking all together.

"Finally!" Hiei whispered, removing his son from his nipple. He reached for the corner of the sheet, but the fox stopped him.

"You have to air dry your nipples." Kurama said quickly. "If not, they could become sore and cracked, that's what the book said. Remember?"

"I do now." Hiei grunted, looking down at the baby in his arms. He then looked up to his fox and smiled. "Here, you hold your son for awhile."

"Just what I'm been waiting for." Kurama smiled, carefully taking his son from his lover. He didn't want to wake the kit up. The fox nestled the kit close to his chest, reveling in the feeling of the paternal instinct as it kicked in. It was not exactly what he felt for Toushi. Yes, he would give his life for his adoptive son and he loved him very much, but this was different. This baby he held was his own flesh and blood, born from the love he shared with his mate. He never felt so bound to someone in either of lives, not even to Hiei. This little kit had already captured his heart and would keep it. The fox could tell that Hiei was feeling much the same thing as well. There would be nothing they wouldn't do for their precious son. A few minutes passed with them sitting silently and watching the kit sleep.

Kurama looked up to his fire demon and smiled sadly, finally getting up the nerve to approach what could possibly be a delicate subject between them. "I'm sorry I didn't get here any sooner."

"Hn. That ningen female on the phone told me some ningen male wouldn't let her put the call through to you." Hiei replied, looking up from his kit to his fox.

"That's true, it was my boss that wouldn't let it go through. I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do it! I am just glad you got here when you did."

"I am too." Kurama said with a small smile. He got his wish and now he was about to give Hiei his. "I will not be going back to work at all."

"What?" Hiei was a bit shocked over this. He knew his mate liked his ningen job.

"I found out what he did and then he tried to keep me from leaving so…..I quit. "

"Hn! Good!" Hiei smirked proudly, for finally getting his way.

"I knew you would be happy for that. Now I can be near you and our kits all the time." Kurama smiled softly, running a finger gently across his son's cheek. They lapsed back into silence. The fox wanted just a few more quiet minutes before he got up and started getting Hiei and Kaihei cleaned up. The days ahead was going to be filled with many things, all revolving around their new son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This is where my one shot side story would come in. Please go check it out. It is posted now! The title is Cutting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two and a half weeks later, the construction company called and let the demons know their home was ready. Kurama and Hiei had already started packing up the unneeded items before they got the call.

A couple more days passed with the demons going back and forth to their new home to help with set up and arrangement of all the new furniture that was arriving. On the planned moving in day all of their friends arrived to help. Much to the teams relief, not everything was going. Most of the big furniture was going to charity. The other had been given to Yusuke and Kuwabara. The group were packing up the last of the items and talking when a shrill cry split through the noise.

"That cry is for you, Hiei." Kurama stated from the box he was taping. The fire demon growled, but got up and went to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"How did you know that cry was for Hiei?" Yusuke asked, looking up from the box he was packing.

"I recognize Kaihei's cries." Kurama answered simply as he got up and went towards the kitchen. "That was his hungry cry."

"Then why did Hiei go?" Kuwabara asked when the fox walked out of the kitchen carrying a bottle.

"He had too." Kurama replied with a shrug, walking towards the bedroom. Hiei would kill him if he told them the truth. "I will be right back."

"When is this brat going to take a bottle!" Hiei growled after the fox walked into the room and closed the door. He sat on the bed shirtless, leaning against the headboard with a pillow behind his back and one under his arm for support. In the supported arm was Kaihei, he was happily nursing at his father's chest with slight slurping noises coming from his filled little mouth

"Calm down, Hiei. Kaihei will pick up on your feeling, you know that. I don't know when he will take a bottle, but let's try again." Kurama said as he sat down on the bed. Hiei gently slide a finger into the corner of his son's mouth, breaking the suction around his nipple. He gladly handed their kit to the fox, who commenced to crying again.

After a few moments of watching the redhead trying to coax Kaihei to take the bottle, Hiei spoke up. "I thought you made the milk to taste like my milk."

"I did! The milk in this bottle tastes exactly like what you produce. He should take it." Kurama answered, still trying with the stubborn kit. He definitely took after Hiei. The fox quickly looked up to his mate when he got an idea. "Have you held him yet while trying to give him a bottle?"

"No." Was Hiei's short reply.

"Then let's try that!" Kurama said, handing the fussing baby back to his mate and then the bottle. Kaihei instantly settled down and started searching with his mouth for his father's nipple. Hiei however stuck the latex nipple into the little mouth instead. Kaihei wanted to fuss at first, but the fire demon was persistent. The kit finally settled for the new texture in his mouth and started hungrily sucking away.

"I don't understand." Hiei commented, looking up at his fox.

"I think I do. Kaihei already knows the difference between us. He knows you are the one that feeds him. He will not take a bottle from me." Kurama replied with a smirk. "So it seems, you will still be the one to feed him."

"Hn, at least he is on a bottle now."

"Yes." Kurama smiled, holding the kit's tiny foot in his hand. "Though, it still may be a good idea to nurse him at night. It would help him to sleep longer."

"You just like to see me nurse Kaihei." Hiei smirked.

"I admit I do." Kurama replied with a slight blush. "It is very calming to watch my mate feed my son. It is also better for him. He is after all a demon, but in that bottle is somewhat fake ningen infant milk made to taste like your milk. It's not the same."

"I suppose I can be inconvenienced a little while longer." Hiei smiled, pulling the bottle away from the kit. He turned Kaihei into his chest again, helping the small, seeking mouth to find a nipple. He grunted when his son latched on. The fire demon quickly checked to see if it was a good latch with proper suction. It was strange even now, but he knew what he was doing. He had read several books and articles on nursing, and Genkai also had given him a few pointers on the subject. Satisfied that his son was getting a good flow of milk, Hiei looked back up to his fox and smirked. "Since it is better for our son."

Truth be known, Hiei had grown accustomed to nursing his son and learned to enjoy it for what it was. It allowed him to share a very deep bond with the kit. Not like what he shared with his fox, but it was just as deep. He learned to love the feelings that he got when he was nursing his kit. It was something nobody in the three worlds could give his son. It was also like what the fox had said, it was very soothing for them both, he couldn't believe the calm that washed over his mind, body and soul while he nursed Kaihei. He only hoped it washed over the kit too.

When Kaihei was next to him in his arms, Hiei knew that his son was safe, and nothing would or could happen to him. As long as he could, Hiei would keep it that way, especially since every demon would be after the kit if or when they found out about what he could do. Kurama and him had found it out soon after Kaihei was born, the little kit was just as forbidden as his father. He was determined to give the kit everything he didn't have, which included a mother of sorts. He accepted and settled into that special role, at least for now.

"It is, Koi." Kurama smiled before leaning down and gently kissing his kit's head. The fox came up and kissed the fire demon deeply. The door suddenly opened in the quiet room.

"Hey the………………………" Yusuke started, entering the door, but stopped quickly at the sight in front of him. The demons broke there kiss and looked at their shocked friend with smirks on their faces. Yusuke had never seen them showing any kind of affection to each other. The ningen boy's eyes widened into plates seeing the tiny baby suckling at the fire demon's chest. Hiei sat Yusuke with a glare that could kill on contact, daring him to utter one word about him and his kit.

"Yes, Yusuke. What is it?" Kurama asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Um….Um…Oh yeah!……The movers………are here." Yusuke stuttered, pointing over his shoulder.

"Thank you, I'm coming." Kurama nodded, getting up. He leaned over and quickly kissed his lover again before following the boy out of the room.

The fox directed the movers to start with the stuff in the living room. Hiei soon rejoined the group, waiting for the detective to make any kind of comment about what he saw. Yusuke knew he had better keep his mouth shut if he wanted to live. In no time, everything that was going was loaded in the moving truck and it was finally time to leave.

Kurama and Hiei stood side by side looking around the small apartment. They were thinking and sharing, thanks to the fire demon's jagan eye, all of the memories they had there. Their talks, their first kiss, the many times they made love, when they got Toushi, and of course Kaihei, their child that was conceived and born there. Many, many happy memories in that small space.

"Let us go, Hiei." Kurama smiled, picking up Toushi. "We will make new memories in our new home."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, walking over and picking up the baby carrier that Kaihei was in. The team stood stunned as the two demons joined hands and walked out of the little apartment for the last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you guys think? Thanks for reading and please review. Next and last chapter soon.


	14. A New Home and Many Thanks

I want to thank all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads too. I really can't express all of my thanks the way I want too. Thanks again, anyway on with the last chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14 of 14

A New Home and Many Thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let us go, Hiei." Kurama smiled, picking up Toushi. "We will make new memories in our new home."

"Hn." Hiei merely grunted, walking over and picking up the baby carrier that Kaihei was in. The team stood stunned as the two demons joined hands and walked out of the little apartment for the last time. Soon everyone shook themselves back to reality and followed the demon family downstairs. At the car, Kurama had just finished strapping Kaihei into the backseat. He turned around to his mate and other kit.

"You in or running?"

"I'll run." Hiei said, picking up Toushi from standing beside him. "I'll take him too."

"See you there." Kurama smiled, getting into his car. Hiei nodded and was off like a shot.

Thirty minutes later, the string of vehicles pulled up in front of a large house.

"WOW!" Botan and Kayko said together, getting out of Yusuke's car.

"So what do you all think?" Kurama asked as he took the kit and carrier out of the car. He looked up to a tree and smiled. The fire demon was sitting on a branch with Toushi in his lap. In a black blur and displacement of air, Hiei was standing next to him.

"It's beautiful, brother, Kurama." Yukina smiled, walking up to them.

"Yes, it is." Kurama agreed, looking over their new home.

A long gated driveway from the road opened up into a circle in front of the large house. It was in a clearing and surrounded by trees on all sides. The house was two stories, painted in a pale green with a darker green for the trim with a red tiled roof. It was landscaped with red rose bushes all across the front. The house also had two stacked stone chimneys rising from the roof, big bay windows, and an attached garage. It was very modern and of western design.

The fox turned to his stunned group of friends with a smile. "When everything gets off the truck and to it's respected room, I will show you all around."

"That would be great!" Botan squealed.

"I can't wait!" Kayko exclaimed.

"Me either." Yukina added.

"It took a good load of money for this." Yusuke commented. Kuwabara and Koenma nodded in agreement.

"That it did." Kurama answered with a smirk. "Shall we go in?"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

They walked up onto a large porch with a swing and Kurama opened the double front doors. The group walked into a sky lit twenty foot entry hall with a sweeping staircase up to the second floor, vaulted ceiling, and cherry wood flooring. There was four double doors and one single one leading off the long, wide hall. Two doorways were on the left, two on the right and one at the end.

Kurama noticed the movers coming up on the porch and spoke to them quickly. He then led his friends through the first set of doors on the left. The group walked into a large formal living room. It was painted a pale yellow with everything else in the room white, the carpet the curtains and the furniture. There was a fireplace on one wall and a big screen TV on the opposite wall with a leather sectional sofa and chairs in front of it. The ceiling was also vaulted in this room with recessed lighting.

"Is the whole house of such a western design?" Yusuke asked, looking around the room for the second time.

"Yes, we saw the plans on the internet and liked them immediately. Most of the furniture is western too. What we couldn't buy here, we had imported." Kurama said before following Hiei over to an already set up playpen. The fire demon put Toushi into it while the fox set Kaihei, still in his carrier, next to it. The group of friends spent much of the afternoon watching TV as the movers took the many boxes to the designated rooms. Hiei left a couple of times, taking a crying Kaihei with him and not saying a word. He would then return about thirty minutes later with a sleeping, content kit.

Finally, the last box was unloaded and taken to it's room. Well technically the boxes were not taken into any of the rooms. They sat on the floor outside of the doors. Kurama had to explain to his friends that Hiei did not want ningens he did not know any farther into their home then need be. When the movers finally left, the fox turned to his friends.

"So, are you all ready for the tour?" Kurama asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Botan nodded, grabbing a hold of Koenma. "You going to right?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Koenma answered his excited mate.

"Come on, Kazuma." Yukina smiled, taking his hand.

"We are not missing this, Yusuke." Kayko said, grabbing his arm so he couldn't get away.

"Who said I was." Yusuke laughed.

Kurama smiled, turning to his mate. "Hiei? Will you watch our kits while I show our friends around?"

"Hn." Hiei grunted, picking up the again crying Kaihei from his carrier. The demons knew that cry well, their kit was hungry yet again. Hiei went over to the couch and set down with the baby close to his chest. Kurama smiled softly at his lover and child before turning to the group of friends. He loved his friends, but he hated he was going to miss another feeding of his son for them. He had already missed two that day.

"This way, please." Kurama said, walking out of the living room into the entry hall. He led the team to the next set of doors on the left and opened them, walking in. "This is the dining room."

The group walked in and stopped in their tracks. It was a formal dining room with cherry wood flooring. There was two more doors within the room. One on the back wall and glass French doors on the left, opening onto a pebble stone patio. The walls and drapes were a pale orange. A cherry wood dining table stood in the middle of the room. It was big enough to have ten chairs comfortably around it.

Kurama smiled, leading his friends through the French doors. They again stood stunned at what they saw. It wasn't just a patio, it was a patio completely enclosed by glass. In the middle was a large black tiled swimming pool with lounge chairs scattered around it. Off to the right, a stone outdoor cooker, picnic table, and many more patio chairs.

"I got a question, Kurama." Kuwabara said, getting the fox's attention. "Why so many extra chairs?"

"We have to have enough room for when you all come over. I imagine it will be often." Kurama answered quickly and with a smirk his mate would be proud of.

"Yeah it will!" Yusuke laughed, thus earning him a slap up side the head from his soon to be wife.

"You don't invite yourself over!" Kayko quickly scolded.

"It's alright, Kayko." Kurama smiled. "You all have an open invitation. You can come by whenever you want too."

"Thank you, Kurama." Yukina smiled, following the redhead back into the house.

The fox led them to the door at the back of the room and then through it. The group found themselves standing in a huge kitchen. The room had black and white ceramic tile coving the floor that made it look like a checker board with white walls. There was a large island center and counters of black tumbled marble. The cabinets were of the same cherry wood that was present in other rooms. The many stainless steel appliances stood out among all this. In the back in front of big bay windows with no curtains was a breakfast nook. This room had four more doors leading away from it. The sliding glass doors lead out onto a grass covered backyard, but the others were all closed.

"Where does the other doors go?" Koenma asked. Kurama walked over to the first door and opened it.

"This is the laundry room."

"Even that room is big!" Botan exclaimed.

"Yes, all the rooms are. After living in the small apartment, Hiei and I didn't want to feel closed in anymore." Kurama replied, going to another door and opening it. This lead into a walk in pantry with many shelves and food already on them. The fox lead them through the last door. The group came back out into the entry hall.

Kurama asked his friends to wait a moment while he checked on Hiei. The members of the group nodded before he went into the living room. With Yusuke being the way he is, he quickly told the team exactly why Hiei was dealing with Kaihei more then Kurama was. Koenma and Kuwabara was shocked to say the least, but they were more shocked to find out the girls had already figured that out and had shrugged it off like it was no big deal. The girls said it was just a natural process in life. It didn't matter that Hiei was a male, he was the one that had the baby so why shouldn't he nurse his son. The group shut there mouths quickly as Kurama came out of the living room. None of them wanted to be on the receiving end of Hiei's or Kurama's wrath for this.

"Should we continue?" Kurama asked with a knowing smile. When he went into the living room, he found Hiei with his jagan open and still nursing their son. The fire demon explained he had been watching the little tour. Before the fox left the room, Hiei told him just what their friends were talking about while he was gone. As he approached them, the fox noticed they shut there mouths, he was happy for that. He knew the girls completely understood, but he would not tolerate any rude or lewd remarks from the other men. When they all nodded in agreement for the tour to continue, the fox led them to the first double doors on the right of the front door and into the room.

"This is the room I saw." Yusuke commented.

"Yes, it's our training room." Kurama replied, looking around. The very large room had various equipment and obstacles through out. There was tile floor around the outside of bright green carpet that looked like grass. There was also many sky lights in the ceiling and a mini refrigerator in one corner.

"The floor looks so much like grass." Koenma stated as he stooped over to feel it. Much to his surprise, he found that the green carpet was grass. "It's real!"

"Very much so." Kurama smiled. "That is real grass. It offers better traction when Hiei and I spar, plus I will be able to summon plants."

"That makes sense." Yusuke nodded in agreement. The group followed Kurama out of the room and into the entry hall yet again. He pointed to the one single door under the stairs.

"That room is a half bath. It has the same tile and counters as the kitchen does. Let us go upstairs now." The fox went up the sweeping staircase and his friends followed. The group came out into a long hallway much like the entry hall downstairs. Kurama walked past the first door on the right and opened the second leading his friends in.

"This is Kaihei's room."

The walls were a very pale green and the floor was covered in black carpet. There was a white crib on one wall with a black and white bedding set. The kit's name was spelt out on the wall in leaves of dark green. The rest of the furniture was white as well which included a rocker.

"Hiei and I did not buy much for Kaihei at the apartment because we knew we would be moving soon. That is why this room is completely set up and no boxes by the door." Kurama said before walking out of the room with the group behind him. He opened the door right across the hall and led them through it.

"This is Toushi's room."

It too had black carpet, but the walls were a snow white. The black crib with the red bed coverings, from the apartment, was against one wall. The rest of the furniture was also black including a rocker in the middle of the room. On the wall written in black flames was the kit's name.

"What's with all the black?" Kuwabara asked suddenly.

"It's Hiei's favorite color." Kurama shrugged. The truth was, black was quickly growing on him.

"What is your favorite color?" Botan asked.

"My favorite color is red. It shows up in other rooms." The fox led his friends out of the room and down the hall to three other doors. They were all guest rooms that was just as nicely decorated as the rest of the house. As promised, red showed up in those rooms in the form of carpeting, curtains and walls.

Kurama then led them to another door and opened it. It was a big bathroom with black tiled floors and marble counters. There was a big shower and a separate garden tub. The walls were of a pale purple and the ceiling held a large sky light. The fox walked with his friends back to the stairs before turning to them.

"That's about it. What do you all think?" Kurama asked.

"It's wonderful." Kayko smiled.

"Yes, it is." Botan added with a smile as well.

"I am glad my brother is finally happy and has found a home." Yukina smiled gently.

"I am too and I am happy it's with me." Kurama smiled with pleasure.

"What room is that?" Koenma asked, pointing to the last closed door. That fox had not taken them into that room.

"That room is mine and Hiei's. He will kill me if I take you all in there. He doesn't want anybody in there, but him and I, that is including our kits too. He calls it our refuge, I call it our den and it's very much that. I have a feeling though, that our kits will be in there often."

"Oh." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Yeah, I would have liked to seen it." Yusuke agreed.

"Me too." Botan added. Nods were seen from the other team members.

"Alright, I get the point." Kurama said, walking over to the door. He almost jumped hearing Hiei growl a warning in his head. He turned to his friends and passed the warning along. "I will show you all our room, but I must not hear one lewd or rude comment at what you see within. Not only will you have to deal with me, but you will have to deal with Hiei." With a round of nods from the group, Kurama opened the door and led them through it.

The group stopped in their tracks with their mouths literally hanging open at what the saw. Kurama smirked, liking his friends reaction, but the room would get that same reaction out of anybody. He reached up beside the door and flipped the switch. The room was instantly bathed in red light. It was huge at least a thousand square feet. The walls and carpet were all black. The curtains were a blood red as was most of the furniture. There was one notable exception and that was the bed. It was black lacquer and king size with a big carved headboard and four pillars at the corners. In the middle of the headboard was a shiny metal ring and the bed was covered with red satin sheets, pillows, and a comforter.

"It actually looks as if the bed is bleeding." Botan commented a little startled.

"Yes, it does." Kayko agreed with a nod.

"We also have a black bedding set just like it." Kurama said, looking the bed over. He loved how his and Hiei's room came out. It had taken a lot of searching to find everything they had wanted. The group continued to look around the room.

Glass French doors led to a private, covered balcony. On one wall was a stacked 'stone' fireplace with a permanent futon on the floor in front of it. It had the previously mentioned black satin bedding set on it.. There was also another metal ring stuck in the floor at the head of it and one on each side at the foot. The group's minds were running wild with what them rings might be used for, but no one dared say anything. Downstairs in the living room, Hiei was laughing his butt off at the ideas he picked up from them and they were right on just about every idea. He was a little startled though, when one of the more kinky ideas came from his sister, Yukina.

Kurama was almost laughing too at what Hiei showed him their friends were thinking. He showed them the big walk in closet before taking them to a door near the fireplace. He led them through it and into a large bathroom. Much to the group's surprise the fireplace was a two-way one. It sat in front of a black, two person whirlpool type tub with a conveniently placed metal ring in the wall. There was also a two person open shower with black tile and the ever present metal ring. The counter tops were of black marble. The walls were a blood red and the tile on the floor was as well.

"I love it, Kurama!" Botan smiled, following the fox out of the bathroom.

"It matches you and my brother perfectly." Yukina commented with a small smile.

"Yes, it does." Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Look at that!" Kayko almost squealed pointing upwards. The group looked up to the ceiling and their mouths fell open again. Kurama shook his head. He had hoped they would miss seeing that.

On the ceiling over the bed, was a painting. There were hundreds of red rose petals surrounded by black flames. In the middle of all that was a black dragon snuggled up to a silver fox and both appeared to be smiling. Kurama looked at the painting with his friends. He loved it and it was all Hiei's idea. It symbolized him and his mate perfectly. He just hoped the team didn't look to close at the picture.

"Why do the animals' eyes shine like that?" Kayko asked while she and Botan moved closer for a better look.

"They have Hiruseki Stones for eyes." Kurama replied, watching with anxiety as the girls moved closer to the bed.

"OH MY!" Botan exclaimed as her hand flew up to her mouth. Kayko's quickly followed as they got a good look at the painting. A nice blush crawled across their faces. It seemed luck was not on the redhead's side.

Kurama stood still, shaking his head as the rest of the team moved closer to see what they were looking at. He had hoped they wouldn't notice what they now saw. Yukina soon joined the other girls with a bright blush. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Koenma clamped down on their lips, trying to keep from laughing or saying anything. They remembered the warning the redhead had given them before entering the room. The painting was definitely unique. The dragon was not just snuggling up to the fox. He was on top of the fox, riding him.

Kurama was thankful they had not seen the one over the tub where the fox was riding the dragon. Hiei wouldn't tolerate appearing to be uke in their eyes, but the team already knew better then that. Kurama didn't care either way. In his earlier life, he would have, but now it didn't matter. He was uke when he wanted to be dominated and seme when the fire demon wanted to be dominated. It had worked at well for them, they had both grown to love being uke.

Yukina turned to the fox and smiled. "It's beautiful, Kurama."

"Yes, it is." Botan agreed, turning around too.

"Who's idea was it for the painting?" Kayko asked suddenly.

"It was Hiei's idea, though I do love the painting too. It corresponds to Hiei and I flawlessly. Do you think so?" Kurama smirked, he was in no way embarrassed by it. There was a round of nods from the group. The other three men did not trust their mouths to utter one syllable. They were afraid of saying something wrong. The group soon left the bedroom and made it back downstairs into the living room. The team failed to notice several things much to the redhead's relief. The mirror on the ceiling over the permanent futon on the floor. The leather straps lying on the nightstand beside the bed or the ones in the bathroom. The worst was the metal ring on one of the walls with a leather whip hanging from it.

What could be said really, they were demons after all. They loved their soft lovemaking sessions, but they liked to have rough and wild sex too. It was very much in their blood, which they both had taken a liking and taste for as long as it came from the other during their mating. Sex made the warm red liquid that much sweeter. They never did anything to cause serious pain or injury to the other. The wound, wherever it was, would be just enough to get a proper flow from and that was it. The bleeding spots would always be completely healed by morning thanks to their demon energy and no one was the wiser. It was also never done without both demons consent. They both had to be in the mood and wanting to bleed the other or it did not happen. Bondage was a whole different story, they did that quite often. It excited them more, having one of them completely at the other's mercy and begging to be taken until they couldn't sit or walk straight.

Hiei sat on the couch with an amused smirk in place as they entered the room. Kaihei was asleep in his carrier and Toushi was asleep in the playpen. The group sat down and talked of nothing in particular. Kurama invited his friends to stay for dinner. When they agreed he went to the kitchen and started cooking with the girls' help. Actually, they all ended up in the kitchen. A baby monitor sat on one of the counters and it's twin was in the living room with the two sleeping babies. They finished up dinner, ate, and then cleaned up the kitchen before returning to the living room. They sat and talked for awhile longer, not wanting the peaceful time to end.

"I think we should be going. It is starting to get late and we still have a thirty minute drive to the city." Yusuke finally spoke up

"We need to be getting back as well." Koenma agreed.

"Hold on a moment please." Kurama said getting up. He dug through the diaper bag on the floor at the end of the couch. He turned around with a smile, holding several small black bags and white envelopes. "Hiei and I have something for each of you."

"What is it?" Yusuke asked, interested. Kurama walked up to him, handing him a black bag and a white envelope. The fox then moved on to the rest of his friends. When the items were all passed out Kurama sat down next to Hiei. They both nodded, giving the go ahead to open what their friends held. The team started on the little black bags, dumping what was inside into their hands.

"Hiruseki Stones!" Koenma exclaimed, holding two purple ones and one black one.

"Wow!" Botan smiled, fingering the ones she held. Yusuke, Kayko, and Kuwabara opened the envelopes they held and pulled out the paper that was inside. Their eyes widened in shock with what they held. Each of them held a check for twenty-five thousand U.S dollars which translated to something like two and a half million yen, depending on the current market. Koenma opened the one he held and found a map for the Makai with an X clearly marked on it. He knew it was showing one of the Youko's hiding places for some of his treasure he had stolen. Botan and Yukina found in their envelopes two more hiruseki stones, one purple one and one clear one which was together on a gold necklace.

"What…..What ….What is all this for?" Yusuke stuttered, still not believing what he held in his hands, but yet knowing how much it was all truly worth.

"This is way to much for whatever it's for!" Kayko said, finally finding her voice. The rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement not trusting their voices.

"Call it a thank you." Kurama smiled brightly, looking to each of his friends as he continued. "It is for everything that you all have done for us. For giving us a chance to redeem ourselves after the theft we orchestrated. For watching Toushi repeatedly. For helping with Yomi and all the demons he sent. For helping us to move to this new home. I think most importantly though, for understanding and accepting us for who and what we are."

"Hn." Hiei grunted in agreement with a small smile.

"You're welcome you guys." Kuwabara smiled, putting the check back in the envelope and then the gems back into the black bag.

"Yeah, it was no problem." Yusuke added, doing the same with his gifts.

"It's still to much!" Kayko exclaimed, holding the items out to the two demons. "We can't accept these."

"You will accept them." Hiei commanded. "Like my fox said, it is for everything you all have done."

"I will not take it back." Kurama stated forcefully. "Please accept the items with our gratitude and do with them what you will."

"Thank you." Kayko smiled, putting her gifts away.

The girls ran over and hugged the demons. The men were stunned to see Hiei return the hugs with a slight blush. They shook the demons hands and said their thanks too. The team members promised to visit often before they left.

The demons were finally left alone with their kits to settle into their new home. Soon the kits were placed into the cribs for the night. As promised by Kurama, the two lovers started making new memories in their new home well into the night. They both collapsed together into each other's arms completely exhausted as they finally let sleep claim them for a couple of hours until Kaihei's middle of the night feeding. They dreamed of the wonderful future they possibly had laid before them and was looking forward to it. They both, finally, had everything they had ever wanted in their lives. A home, children, and acceptance for who and what they were. Last, but not least and the most important by far, they had true love that would never die, along with a demon bond that would never break. They had finally found where they belonged and that was with each other, forever more.

The End!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is right! This story is complete! Thanks for reading this little story I wrote. For the last time please review even if you have never done it before. I would love to hear from everyone of you that have read this story.

Would you like to see what happens next for your favorite demons and their kits? If you do! Please go check out the next part in their tale. I will post the first chapter tomorrow. The title for that story is No More Secrets so be looking for it. I also want to let everyone know, that there is at least six more stories to this arc that I have set up and I am sure more will be added as I get ideas all the time. Some big surprises and adventures are in store for our favorite demons. Anyway I say again, A BIG THANKS for reading and please review. All the reviews is what keeps my stories going. Thanks From The Bottom Of My Heart!


End file.
